Misión: Proteger la Tierra
by Lupita. Snape
Summary: El planeta dominado, súbditos alabando, una familia por proteger, nuevos enemigos, viejos enemigos y La Inmensa acercándose para la purga orgánica "¿Sus órdenes Altísimo Zim?"
1. Chapter 1

Invasor Zim

ZADR

Título: **Misión: Proteger la Tierra**

Continuación de: **Cuenta regresiva: Una misión para el Invasor** y **Operación: Dominio Total**

Resumen: **El planeta dominado, súbditos alabando, una familia por proteger, nuevos enemigos, viejos enemigos y La Inmensa acercándose para la purga orgánica "¿Sus órdenes Altísimo Zim?" **

Advertencias: **Síp, esto es un ZADR –Zim And Dib Romance- así que si no te gusta este género te recomiendo regresar. Un poco de violencia oscura, humor negro, tal vez algo de tortura, sadismo y a Zim algo más maduro y violento... Sin dejar de ser un poco raro.**

**¡Muerte de un personaje principal!**

Disclaimer: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste. **

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

Las piernas de sus padres eran el lugar favorito de Zid. Le gustaba cuando sus papas se sentaban en la alfombra purpura y él podía acostarse entre sus piernas a tomar la leche que le preparaba su abuelo.

También eran un buen lugar donde esconderse cuando necesitaba hacerlo.

A veces había personas extrañas entrando a la casa y Zid podía confiar siempre en que las piernas de papá Dib o de su papi Zim lo esconderían de los extraños hasta que uno de sus padres le dijera que todo estaba bien.

A la tía Gaz no le importaba que se sentara en sus piernas tampoco. Y a veces ella misma lo sentaba ahí. Sobre todo cuando le enseñaba a jugar un nuevo videojuego. Su abuelo solía cargarlo en sus hombros siempre y a Zid le encantaba que lo hiciera ¡Podía verlo todo desde ahí arriba! Otra cosa que le encantaba era cuando su abuelo lo arrojaba al aire para luego atraparlo, se sentía como un avión cada vez que lo hacía.

-Vamos Zid voy a llevarte con el abuelo –el niño dejo sus juguetes irken y corrió a los brazos de su papá Dib-

-¡Sí! Me gusta ir con el abuelo –Dib alzo a su hijo y lo llevo en brazos hasta el crucero voot. Lo coloco en su silla de seguridad y subió a la nave-

-¡GIR! ¡Mini mooose! –los pequeños ayudantes de Zim salieron corriendo y se lanzaron al voot. Zid rio con alegría cuando el pequeño alce le cayó encima- ¿GIR trajiste los muñecos de Zid?

-Si jefecito –Gaz le había regalado sus muñecos de seguridad para que acompañaran a Zid cuando saliera de la casa. GIR saco paletas de su cabeza y los tres comenzaron a devorarlas como si no hubieran comido en semanas-

Dib dejo a Zid, GIR y mini moose en casa de su padre y salió a toda velocidad a los cuarteles generales del Imperio. Tak, Gaz, Skoodge y Zim estaban esperándolo.

-Acabo de dejar a Zid con papá ¿Ya está todo listo?

-Sí. Computador, muestra la simulación de los ladrones de planetas en la pantalla –ordeno Tak. La pared de la Sala de Planeación Militar se convirtió en una pantalla gigante y la simulación comenzó-

-¿Eso es todo? Aburrido. Sería sencillo destruirlos en cuanto se acercaran a Neptuno –Gaz ya tenía en las manos el botón de inicio para comenzar con el ataque del planeta- ¿Por qué esto tiene que estar tan apretado? –se quejó mientras se quitaba los guantes negros-

-Porque es una armadura de batalla y el uniforme del Imperio. Son incómodos al principio, luego de acostumbrarás – le explico Tak-

Luego de la fundación del Imperio Terrestre los irken trabajaron en el diseño de los nuevos uniformes y trajes de batalla para los soldados. Al principio Dib no entendió para qué hacían eso. Un uniforme era eso, no tenía sentido diseñarlos especialmente. Después Zim le explico que cada Más Alto que llegaba al poder cambiaba el color del Imperio irken. La Todopoderosa Más Alta Miyuki había implantado el verde como color oficial. El Más Alto Spork lo había cambiado por el azul.

Al parecer los edificios y las ciudades irken cambiaran de color al que el Más Alto en turno escogiera para su período de gobierno. Como Zim había escogido el color Magenta y Dib el Índigo los colores de los uniformes de sus comandantes debían tener esos colores.

Por eso los tres portaban trajes especiales. Zim llevaba una armadura que usaba cada vez que salía de casa. Ellos tres portaban un uniforme que consistía en una chaqueta color magenta con los bordes color índigo. El pantalón, botas y guantes en color negro. Y el escudo irken negro de un solo ojo en el cinturón. Dib que también era Emperador debía usar una armadura igual a la de Zim pero prefería portar simplemente ese tono de azul en la ropa que se ponía... No es que tuviera nada contra la preferencia de vestuario de los irken pero un uniforme militar nunca sería la tendencia de moda en la Tierra.

La armadura de batalla de Zim era color negro con magenta. Tenía dos cinturones especiales en los que podía cargar todo tipo de cosas, parecidos a los cinturones que hacían que los Más Altos Rojo y Purpura flotaran. Otro cinturón que estaba diseñado especialmente para enviar impulsos electromagnéticos. Dos placas metálicas en las piernas y otra al frente que transportaban un arma cada una. El pantalón negro de soldado y las botas magenta que podían asegurarse a cualquier superficie.

-Los ladrones de planetas son un pueblo militar –les dijo Zim. Estaba sentado en un extremo de la mesa ovalada donde estaban. El lugar de Dib debía ser en el otro extremo como señal de que ambos eran importantes pero le gustaba más sentarse al lado de su novio. Por eso Gaz ocupaba su lugar- Membrana dijo que sería beneficioso convertirlos en nuestros aliados...

-Mmm... Si comenzamos a aliarnos con otras especies el Imperio se expandirá más rápido y será difícil que una raza diferente nos amenace –Skoodge había alcanzado la altura que tenía Tak. Aunque la chica también había crecido y seguía siendo más alta que él la nueva estatura le daba más confianza para compartir sus opiniones-

-Si papá dijo eso entonces hagámoslo –accedió Gaz-

-¿Tu que dices Dib? –su novio lo miraba con interés y pronto el resto lo imito. A Dib no le había gustado la idea de ser Emperador y dirigir un pueblo pero se dio cuenta de que no era tan difícil como había creído. Tenían consejeros que los ayudaban a tomar decisiones. Su padre ya tenía experiencia manejando a la humanidad. Y cada vez que tenían un asunto difícil en las manos los seis se reunían para tomar una decisión unánime. Su padre ya había dado su opinión y los dejó con ese problema para que el día que muriera el Imperio no se desmoronara por su ausencia-

-Si regresaron es porque quieren al planeta. Supongo que están molestos porque Zim impidió que se robaran a la Tierra para alimentar a su sol

-¿Tú punto es? –le pregunto Gaz-

-Hay que maltratarlos un poco. Si ven que somos fuertes no dudaran en formar una alianza con la Tierra

-Ya veo –Tak se levantó de la silla- Si les sugerimos el trato primero creerán que somos débiles y que estamos buscando una forma de salvarnos...

-Pero si los atacamos por invadir nuestro territorio y en el último minuto les damos la oportunidad de sobrevivir dudo que sean tan estúpidos como para no tomarla –termino Gaz con una sonrisa satisfecha-

-Y tal vez podamos asegurar la alianza a largo plazo –todos miraron a Skoodge con cara de pregunta- Bueno... El planeta de los ladrones orbita a un sol moribundo. Si les ofrecemos una fuente de energía para alimentar su sol quedaran en deuda con nosotros –Dib y Gaz se miraron-

-¡El GEP!

* * *

**Pues bien, he aquí la historia central. El final de la trilogía. La cúspide de... ¡Nah! Es sólo la última parte de las tres historias terminadas que tengo sobre Invasor Zim. Cómo ven continua con la historia de **Operación: Dominio** y es la terminación de todo. Ahora es turno de Zim proteger su hogar y a su familia, no será sencillo y tal vez no lo consiga... Sí, tiene tragedia :'( Pero tranquilos, aún falta mucho para llegar a cosas tristes :D**

**¡Gracias por leer!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Invasor Zim

ZADR

Título: **Misión: Proteger la Tierra**

Continuación de: **Cuenta regresiva: Una misión para el Invasor** y **Operación: Dominio Total**

Resumen: **El planeta dominado, súbditos alabando, una familia por proteger, nuevos enemigos, viejos enemigos y La Inmensa acercándose para la purga orgánica "¿Sus órdenes Altísimo Zim?" **

Advertencias: **Síp, esto es un ZADR –Zim And Dib Romance- así que si no te gusta este género te recomiendo regresar. Un poco de violencia oscura, humor negro, tal vez algo de tortura, sadismo y a Zim algo más maduro y violento... Sin dejar de ser un poco raro.**

**¡Muerte de un personaje principal!**

Gracias por sus mensajes el el capítulo pasado:

(ariam18), (hirano23), (KuroDerpy) y (Youko Saiyo)

**Capítulo dedicado a Hirano que ha estado enfermita ¡Que te mejores linda! **

Disclaimer: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste. **

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_-Bueno... El planeta de los ladrones orbita a un sol moribundo. Si les ofrecemos una fuente de energía para alimentar su sol quedaran en deuda con nosotros –Dib y Gaz se miraron-_

_-¡El GEP! _

-Pero si les damos energía perpetua podrían volverse en nuestra contra –Dib había notado que desde que Zid nació Zim había desarrollado la tendencia a pensar las cosas varias veces. Y aún después de eso hacía que él, el obsesivo compulsivo Dib, las revisara para asegurarse de que no existían errores- Hay que decirle a Membrana que modifique el GEP para que necesite algún ajuste constante

-Ajustes que solo el Imperio Terrestre sepa hacer. Muy bien Zim, tu cerebro sigue funcionando. Y yo creí que solo te duraría unas horas –Zim le gruño a Gaz y ella le gruño de vuelta-

-Muy bien –Dib se levantó antes de que comenzara una pelea interna- Llamemos a esos ladrones de planetas y hagámoslo sufrir por entrar sin permiso a nuestro territorio –el humano se giró a ver a su hermana y a Tak- Esto entra en su línea chicas

-¡Ya quiero ver lo que harán! –grito Skoodge feliz. Tak y Gaz salieron y ellos tres se quedaron en la sala para observar el espectáculo-

Las chicas entraron a la Sala de Comunicación. Gaz tomo los controles de Neptuno (que eran iguales a los de los videojuegos) y levanto el pulgar a Tak. Al lado había una fila completa de controles y debajo de cada uno estaba el nombre del planeta al que manejaba; Urano y Saturno, aunque aún estaban trabajando en este último. Tak ordeno a los oficiales de comunicación enviar una señal a la nave que se acercaba.

-Mira Oog, una señal desde el planeta ¿Contesto?

-No. Ahorra palabras. No hables con las cositas. Las cositas son para quemarse

-Ahh ¡Les contestare! –la pantalla se encendió dentro de la nave de los ladrones de planetas- ¡Mira, una chica verde! Como el hombrecito verde de la otra vez –Tak hizo el movimiento como si alzara una ceja y luego los miro duramente-

-Soy la Comandante Tak de Planeación y Estrategia Militar. Han invadido el territorio perteneciente al Imperio Terrícola ladrones de planetas. Retírense ahora y sus vidas serán perdonadas –Gaz odiaba que las leyes de guerra irken fueran consideradas con sus enemigos-

-¡Oye! Nosotros ya habíamos tomado este planeta como leña para nuestro sol. Ustedes retírense –les dijo Nik, el más bajo-

-La Tierra es el planeta hogar del Imperio Terrestre. Si continúan su curso lo tomaremos como una provocación de guerra contra el Imperio y serán destruidos

-Yo nunca había oído hablar de un Imperio Terrestre ¿Y tú Oog?

-No

-¿Y quién está a cargo de este Imperio Terrestre, eh? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

-Su Alteza el Emperador irken Zim, el Más Alto Magenta de la Tierra

-¿Qué ese Zim no era el hombrecito verde de la otra vez? –le pregunto Nik a su compañero-

-No sé. Hay que ir por ese planeta –la nave de los ladrones siguió avanzando y entro al radio de ataque de Neptuno. Gaz sonrió-

-¿Ahora puedo destruirlos Tak? –le pregunto a la chica irken. Tak asintió, saco una bolsa de palomitas y se sentó a observar la pantalla-

-Adelante –

Con la primera combinación que hizo Gaz (arriba, arriba, derecha, izquierda, A, A, B, A) el planeta entero se transformó. Una inmensa línea de metal con divisiones destrozo el suelo para llegar a la superficie. Cada división en la línea tenía un cañón laser. Gaz comenzó a usar los botones y el planeta entero lanzo disparos contra la pequeña nave de los ladrones de planetas

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! –gritaban Nik y Oog-Ah desde adentro mientras chocaban contra las paredes-

La nave apenas lograba esquivar un rayo cuando otros tres la rozaban. Pronto la nave estuvo completamente inutilizable.

-Espera... El ataque se detuvo –la pantalla en la nave de los ladrones se encendió por sí misma y ambos vieron a la misma chica verde sonriendo-

-Su Alteza el Emperador Zim ha mostrado piedad por sus vidas. Ordeno detener el ataque a su nave con la condición de que arreglen una audiencia con sus líderes

-E-está bien... Dile a su Alteza que lo arreglaremos pero

-¡¿PERO QUÉ? –grito Tak y ambos se encogieron de miedo-

-Nuestra nave ya no funciona. No podemos regresar

-Mmmm... –la chica verde se rasco la barbilla, desapareció por un lado de la pantalla y después regreso caminando tranquilamente con las manos tras la espalda- El Emperador Zim ha decidido prestarles una nave como muestra de buena voluntad. Pero más les vale arreglar esa audiencia lo antes posible o la nave se autodestruirá con ustedes dentro.

Tak y Gaz regresaron a la sala y Skoodge las recibió con confetis y serpentinas.

-Eso estuvo genial ¡Por Júpiter! La expresión en sus rostros no tiene precio –Zim estaba enfurruñado en su silla con los brazos cruzados. Dib se acercó a su novio y lo abrazo por la espalda- ¿Qué ocurre?

-No me dejaron presentarme –se quejó Zim enojado-

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**ariam18** **(**¡Hola!Cuando estaba escribiendo esta historia y se me ocurrió lo de hacer aliados para que los ayuden inmediatamente pensé en Star Trek *Trekkie de corazón* Me encanta la serie original y varias de las siguientes y comenze a tomar ideas para esta historia y para la que estoy trabajando. Zid es encantador, sobre todo cuando quiere conseguir algo. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por leer** )**

**hirano23 (**¡Hola hola! Espero te encuentres mejor, como puse arriba el capítulo va dedicado para ti. Espero te guste. Gracias por seguir mis delirios durante tanto tiempo :D**)**

**KuroDerpy (**Saludos! Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y espero que esta última parte sea de tu agrado. A mi tampoco me gusta la tragedia pero en este caso creo que será necesaria... Pero no nos preocupemos, que aún falta demasiado para llegar a esta parte. Gracias por leer y espero que el fanfic siga siendo de tu agrado.** )**

**Youko Saiyo (**Gracias por leer, aquí esta la continuación :D**)**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo sorpresa de regalo :D

Me ha dado un "no se qué" y me decidí a subir dos capítulos juntos. Espero los disfruten

Dedicado a todos ustedes que me han seguido a lo largo de tres historias

Advertencias: **Síp, esto es un ZADR –Zim And Dib Romance- así que si no te gusta este género te recomiendo regresar. Un poco de violencia oscura, humor negro, tal vez algo de tortura, sadismo y a Zim algo más maduro y violento... Sin dejar de ser un poco raro.**

**¡Muerte de un personaje principal!**

Disclaimer: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste. **

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_-Eso estuvo genial ¡Por Júpiter! La expresión en sus rostros no tiene precio –Zim estaba enfurruñado en su silla con los brazos cruzados. Dib se acercó a su novio y lo abrazo por la espalda- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_-No me dejaron presentarme –se quejó Zim enojado-_

Dos semanas después una señal llego a la Tierra. Los ladrones de planetas ya habían acordado una reunión entre sus líderes y el Emperador de la Tierra. Membrana sugirió que la reunión fuera en la Tierra de modo que tuvieran la ventaja de estar en casa en caso de que algo ocurriera.

Una gran nave llego a la órbita de Neptuno y pidió autorización para seguir. Era más pequeña que La Inmensa pero parecía más tenebrosa. Un hombrecillo del mismo tamaño que Nik bajo de la nave siendo escoltado por una multitud de soldados. En tierra Zim, Dib y Membrana los esperaban con el equipo de la Fuerza Terrestre Especializada y la Guardia Real.

-Yo soy el líder de los ladrones de planetas. Mi nombre es Aag-Oh –se presentó el hombrecillo apenas llego frente a ellos. Zim tenía las manos tras la espalda y llevaba su traje de presentación oficial. Negro con magenta, una armadura ligera en el pecho y esa especie de falda que todos conocían en los Más Altos irken. Dib también portaba un traje parecido en su color índigo, solo que él dejo la tela larga en casa y se quedo solo con su pantalón a pesar de las protestas de Zim-

-Nosotros somos los Emperadores de la Tierra. Mi nombre es Zim. También soy conocido como el Más Alto Magenta de la Tierra. Y este es mi compañero Dib, el Más Alto Índigo–los presento Zim. El humano miraba al otro realmente emocionado. No podía creer que estuviera en la primera presentación del Imperio Terrestre- Este es mi embajador el profesor Membrana.

-Estaré presente para resolver cualquier conflicto que surja entre ambas partes. Por favor considérenme un juez neutral

-Pasemos al Palacio –los invito Zim y ambas guardias entraron tras ellos-

-Tu eres irken –le dijo Aag-Oh una vez que estuvieron en la Sala de Recibimiento Oficial- ¿Qué hace un irken tan lejos de la Armada? –Zim sonrió con malicia-

-Sólo digamos que los Más Altos y yo tuvimos cierto... desacuerdo –los oficiales abrieron las cortinas para que la luz del sol llenara la sala. De fondo estaba el GEP, convenientemente ubicado para llamar la atención de Aag-

-¿Eso es un arma? –les pregunto el hombrecillo curioso. Dib tuvo que morderse internamente la mejilla para no reírse. La trampa había funcionado. El pez había picado el anzuelo. Ahora solo debían recoger el hilo-

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Dib haciéndose el desentendido- ¡Oh! ¿Eso? Es solo nuestro Generador de Energía Perpetua –Dib noto como los ojos de Aag brillaron- Aunque tiene algunas fallas y no es muy perpetuo que digamos. Pero ha abastecido de energía al planeta entero desde hace un par de años

Una vez que Aag-Oh se interesó por el GEP la negociación fue muy sencilla. Incluso para Dib que tenía poca experiencia y nada de tacto para hablar con las personas.

-Emperador, mi pueblo podría ser un buen aliado para su Imperio –comenzó Aag-

-Me alegra que lo haya mencionado porque mi gente y yo notamos ciertos rasgos en su especie que podrían servirnos –Zim había aprendido unas cuantas cosas de Membrana al momento de dirigirse a los demás. Dib vio a su padre asentir levemente con la cabeza y de pronto tuvo una idea para terminar con eso rápido-

-Sus servicios serán bien recompensados por el Imperio por supuesto –hablo Dib intentando sonar convincente- Tengo entendido que su sol se encuentra moribundo –Aag lo miro con sospecha y Dib se dio cuenta de que había hablado demás pero ya era muy tarde como para echarse atrás- Tal vez nuestro Generador pueda ser útil para su estrella

-¿Me ofrecen la posibilidad de un tratado con un Imperio recién creado a cambio de un generador de energía?

-Uuhh... Ese es un buen trato –le dijo Membrana al hombrecillo-

-Tómalo o déjalo. Pero desde ahora te advierto que este lado de la galaxia está marcado como terreno de expansión para mi Imperio y no permitiré que tomes ningún planeta que me interese –Zim adelanto medio cuerpo por encima de la mesa en una posición que lo hacía parecer un depredador sobre su presa-

-Eso sería perjudicial para su sol. Y para su especie. Y para su civilización –Membrana estaba lavándole el cerebro a Aag. Lo peor era que el pobre diablo no se daba cuenta de nada-

-Pero... eres un irken... Los irken traicionaron a Vort... –el humano comprendió porque estaba tan reticente. La amenaza de una traición no era algo que se podía tomar a la ligera y tenía que admitir que los irken ya se habían formado una mala reputación en eso-

-Soy deferente a los demás irken. Es por eso que estoy aquí –le dijo Zim. Dib observo fascinado como Aag movía los labios formando la palabra "Exiliado" pero sin llegar a pronunciarla. Como si la palabra en si misma pudiera quemarlo o lastimarlo seriamente. Tal vez había algo sobre los irken que no sabía porque Aag cambio su forma de mirar a Zim. Con algo parecido a la admiración ¿O tal vez era respeto?-

-Impresionante. Un irken lejos de la Armada... –Aag comenzó a hablar para sí mismo. Zim y Dib se miraron confundidos y luego a Membrana quien solo se encogió de hombros- Debe ser el único irken vivo del que se sepa que haya sido enviado tan lejos... ¡Y construyo un Imperio!

-¿Tienes un tres? –Zim y Dib estaban jugando cartas mientras esperaban que Aag dejara su mundo de fantasías. Membrana por su parte estaba haciendo pan tostado-

-¡JA! Por supuesto que no. Y si lo tuviera no te lo daría humano tramposo... Digo; Nop, no tengo ninguno. Ve a pescar

-¡ACEPTO! –grito Aag tres horas después de estar peleando con él mismo- Mi pueblo estará honrado de ser el primer aliado de su Imperio –Dib dejo su mano de cartas y lo miro con una sonrisa cansada. Zim aprovecho que estaba distraído y con una pata biónica levanto las cartas para verlas-

-Excelente... Estoy seguro de que nuestro amable embajador estará encantado de redactar el documento que certifique oficialmente nuestro acuerdo –Aag-Oh salió junto con Membrana para acordar los puntos de su alianza- ¡Deja eso! –lo regaño Dib cuando vio a su novio haciendo trampa- ¿Y te atreves a llamarme tramposo?

-¡Mientes!

-Claro que no, acabas de decírmelo ¡Por Venus! ¿Tienes problemas de memoria inmediata?

-¡MIENTES! –grito el irken como un mono maniático-

-¡ZIM!

-Está bien. Solo me gusta eso que haces con la cosa nariz cuando te enojas –Dib bufo molesto pero se sonrojo –

-Yo no hago cosas con mi nariz –le dijo, intentando sonar enojado pero su sonrisa lo traiciono frente a Zim-

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuarto capítulo listo para ustedes. Muchas gracias lectores y lectores anónimos que me leen. Los que apenas se unieron y los que me han seguido a lo largo de la trilogía, me hace inmensamente feliz saber que la historia ha gustado  
**

Estee... emh, bueno, quisiera pedirles un favor ENORME. Así, MAYÚSCULO. Bueno, no tanto pero ¿Me recomendarían una imagen para esta historia? O si alguien quiere hacerme un dibujo es bienvenido *por favor*. No puedo decidirme con una imagen de Invasor Zim que quede con el fanfic por lo que decidí que era mejor pedirles ayuda. Espero me puedan ayudar con esto ¡Mil gracias!

Advertencias: **Síp, esto es un ZADR –Zim And Dib Romance- así que si no te gusta este género te recomiendo regresar. Un poco de violencia oscura, humor negro, tal vez algo de tortura, sadismo y a Zim algo más maduro y violento... Sin dejar de ser un poco raro.**

**¡Muerte de un personaje principal!**

Disclaimer: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste. **

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_-Yo no hago cosas con mi nariz –le dijo, intentando sonar enojado pero su sonrisa lo traiciono frente a Zim-_

El domingo era el día familiar para ellos. Tal vez el Imperio aún tuviera pequeños problemas de unificación y se les complicaran un poco las cosas (era la primera vez que gobernaban un mundo después de todo) pero Dib se había asegurado de que al menos un día a la semana su familia estuviera junta, al menos la inmediata.

Zim, Zid y él estaban en el parque. Había algunas familias también que miraban con mucho respeto al alíen que estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol. Y miraban con cariño al niño verde que corría de un lado a otro. Dib sabía que no era solo por Zim, había escuchado a la gente llamarlo "El príncipe Zid, ya sabes el niño verde simpático, hijo del Emperador, nieto del profesor Membrana"

Apenas habían celebrado el cumpleaños número 4 de Zid y el humano aún se sorprendía por la inteligencia que mostraba su pequeño. Al principio creyó que era por el PAK que Zim le había conseguido pero el irken le explico que había modificado el PAK para que no controlara la mente ni el cuerpo de su smeet. Podía facilitarle la asimilación de información que descargaran pero no tenía dominio sobre él.

¿Por qué, en nombre de la Tierra, le había colocado el PAK entonces? La respuesta fue tan contundente que logro dirigir su paranoia egoísta hacia su hijo y le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que había madurado su novio al tener que velar por una nueva vida

"Aún ahora tenemos enemigos dentro del Imperio. El PAK le dará armas y defensas a Zid aunque todavía no sepa utilizarlo correctamente. Quiero que tenga con que defenderse o escapar en caso de que alguien quiera atraparlo y sus protectores ya hayan caído..."

Tenían enemigos.

Dib lo sabía. Había humanos que no estaban de acuerdo con el nuevo régimen de gobierno y él mejor que nadie lo comprendía. Si no fuera porque estaba al lado de Zim seguramente estaría liderando a un equipo de resistencia. Y le preocupaba terriblemente que pudieran hacerle algo a Zid para ir por ellos.

-Papá ¿Puedo tener uno de esos? –Zid apunto a un cometa que volaba sobre sus cabezas. Dib asintió y uno de los guardias apareció de la nada con un cometa en forma de mariposa que le había quitado a un pobre niño-

Dib se levantó para ayudar a su hijo a elevarlo. Luego de varios minutos de esfuerzo, de soplarle y correr arriba y abajo el cometa se elevó. Zim observo con curiosidad la alegría que mostraba su smeet por lograr hacer volar una cometa. Zid tenía juguetes que superaban con mucho la tecnología que un humano promedio podía siquiera contemplar ¿Por qué entonces le emocionaba tanto eso? Descubrió la respuesta al ver que era porque su papá estaba con él.

Un solitario niño terrícola que también estaba volando cometas a unos metros de ellos parecía miserable. Había otra pequeña que volaba otra mariposa y parecía estar igual de feliz que Zid. Y su padre estaba con ella. Zim supuso que eso era lo que los humanos llamaban "Convivencia familiar" así que se acercó a su humano y a su smeet y dejo que su hijo le enseñara como volar una cometa. Aunque eso le pareciera algo completamente inútil para un soldado.

Membrana les había pedido un día para pasarlo con Zid y Gaz. Zim no estuvo feliz con la idea al principio. Pero luego Membrana sugirió que podían usar ese tiempo para pasarlo juntos, como pareja... Una imagen de Dib maniatado en la cama apareció en su mente de inmediato. Y sin Zid en la casa podía obligarlo a gritar. Le gustaba hacerlo gritar.

Acepto con la condición de que la Guardia Real fuera con ellos. Gaz iba a estar ahí junto con su crueldad y eso pero nunca estaba demás ser precavido. La paranoia de Dib podía ser de utilidad de vez en cuando.

...

Dib sonrió al escuchar el quinto gruñido molesto de Zim. A pesar de que la película sobre los invasores que eran derrotados por los humanos con gérmenes nunca le había gustado –le causaba terror puro en realidad- se había quedado a verla un rato para matar el tiempo mientras su padre llegaba y él lo agradecía. Normalmente no tenían mucho tiempo para desperdiciarlo así. GIR por su parte estaba recostado frente al enorme televisor comiendo mantequilla con palomitas –no palomitas con mantequilla-, listo para gritar "Hurra por la tierra".

Estaban por llegar a esa parte cuando la doctora estornudaba en el alíen y Zim se levantó, alegando que quería una soda poop o algo así. Dib suspiro mientras se acomodaba en el sofá; había estado recargado en Zim. Tonto irken desconsiderado. De pronto una extraña estática apareció en la pantalla cortando la transmisión.

-Mary arregla la tele ¡Quiero ver al mono! –el chico nunca había conseguido que GIR dejara de llamarlo así de vez en cuando. Extrañado se acercó al aparato y escucho una voz demasiado familiar...

-¿Zim...? –apenas se escuchó –

-No esta ¿Lo ves? Te dije que ya habría muerto, tal vez fue Tak...

Dib frunció el ceño molesto. No podía ver nada así que hizo lo mismo que su padre solía hacer cuando un electrodoméstico fallaba: Golpearlo hasta que funcionara o se arruinara completamente. Por suerte ocurrió lo primero y Dib se encontró frente a frente, luego de casi cinco años, con los Más Altos Irken Rojo y Purpura-

-Aaaaahhhhhh... ¿Qué haces en la base de Zim, humano anormalmente cabezón? –Rojo lo miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y desprecio... Pero Dib estaba acostumbrado a convivir con Gaz así que lo miro de la misma manera-

-Sí ¿Qué haces ahí cabezón? –Purpura parecía más curioso que molesto-

-Zim –lo llamo con voz alta- Tus relativos, los Altos, te buscan en el televisor...

-¿Ya no más mono? –pregunto GIR con carita triste-

-Tal vez cuando terminen de hablar –le respondió Dib condescendiente, sabía que el robotito amaba al mono feo. Y a los waffles, los sándwiches, la goma de mascar de chocolate, los taquitos, las quesadillas, las sodas, las películas, a los bebes, los animales de felpa, a los cerdos, las malteadas de goma de marcar de chocolate... Ahora que lo pensaba GIR amaba demasiadas cosas-

-¡Ah! Así que ellos son los Más Altos Irkens... –el profesor Membrana se acercó a la pantalla y analizo a los líderes con ojo clínico, justo como observaba a las próximas víctimas de un experimento suyo. Desde que había comenzado todo el asunto de los alíen y los irken su padre había estado muy curioso por conocer a los Más Altos. El chico tuvo que aceptar que ellos tenían la culpa de eso en parte porque solían hablar de ellos con frecuencia- Ya veo, sin duda son diferentes al resto. Aunque en realidad no son tan altos Dib, están flotando ¿Lo ves? Calculo que deben tener mi misma altura como máximo –Dib asintió, su padre seguía siendo un poco más alto que él. Otra diferencia que tenían era que el chico había dejado crecer su fleco como lo había visto cuando Zim lo engaño para averiguar si le había lanzado comida en el almuerzo cuando estaban en la eskuela- ¡Gaz, apresúrate! Zid ya está en el auto y sabes que suele desesperarse con facilidad.

Dib vio a su hermana emerger del suelo, venía de la sala de realidad virtual de videojuegos que Zim había creado especialmente para ella. Gaz gruño algo que el chico prefirió no saber y salió de la casa a reunirse con su padre. En ese momento Zim apareció en la puerta. Parecía estar muy enfadado, o eso le pareció a Dib ya que su novio solo actuaba MORTALMENTE SERIO cuando estaba furioso. El joven Membrana lo había visto así sólo en una ocasión, cuando el computador sugirió eliminar a Zid por ser una larva débil.

-Dib-humano –Zim no lo miraba, estaba concentrado en los Altos que también lo observaban desde la pantalla- Ve a ayudar a tu padre con Zid –Dib se mordió el labio inferior (hubiera preferido quedarse) pero aun así asintió y salió de la casa justo a tiempo para evitar que unas patas de araña mecánicas fuera de control presionaran botones que no debían presionarse. Como el de auto destrucción ¿Por qué todo lo que venía de Irk tenía botón de autodestrucción?-

-Ah Zim, veo que sigues teniendo problemas de seguridad en tu base –le dijo Rojo-

* * *

**Sofi-ChanShi (**¡Hola! Al contrario, gracias a ti por pasarte a leer y dejar un comentario. Me gusta que la gente se explique cuando deja reviews *normalmente yo hago como media pagina diciendo lo mucho que me gusto :D* Yo tampoco se como llamarlo así que lo deje en trilogía *jeje* Me alegra que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado. Y si, Zim es lindo cuando intenta ser maduro pero su verdadera naturaleza lo traiciona *:p* Gracias por leer **)**

**hirano23 ( **Saludos resucitada! Pues bien, gracias por seguir conmigo a pesar de mis capítulos pequeños y mi tendencia a ser tan floja para escribir más *jejeje* Yo habría sacado mi teléfono para mandar mensajes pero es que este par es tan anti-social que su juego preferido es el solitario. Me alegra que te guste como manejo su relación extraña y de nuevo mil gracias por seguir leyendo. Cuídate linda**)**

**INVADER RADIACK (**Saludos! Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia a pesar de que el ZaDr no sea de tu gusto. Eso me hace pensar que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo *n.n* Espero que el fanfic siga siendo de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia. Y gracias por dejarme saber tu opinión *:D*** )**

**KuroDerpy ( **Hola! Gracias por pasarte a leer y me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y que creas que vale la pena esperar por uno de mis delirios extraños *:D* No creí que mis penosos intentos de chistes fueran a gustar pero estoy feliz de que te hayan sacado una sonrisa** )**

**Youko Saiyo ( **¡Hola! Aún no termino de escribir el fanfic y no he decidido si habrá más parejas. Aunque he pensado en el GaTr o TaGr aún no puedo decidirme. Mil gracias por leer *:D***)**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saludos!**

**He recibido una sugerencia para imagen de INVADER RADIACK y la linda Sofi-ChanShi ha dicho que dibujaría algo para mi de modo que colocaré la imagen de INVADER RACIACK una semana para que la vean y después (cuando este lista) veremos la de Sofi :D ¿Oki? Bien**

**Quinto capítulo; los Más Altos llaman a Zim ¿Qué pasará ahora? **

Advertencias: **Síp, esto es un ZADR –Zim And Dib Romance- así que si no te gusta este género te recomiendo regresar. Un poco de violencia oscura, humor negro, tal vez algo de tortura, sadismo y a Zim algo más maduro y violento... Sin dejar de ser un poco raro.**

**¡Muerte de un personaje principal!**

Disclaimer: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste. **

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_-Ah Zim, veo que sigues teniendo problemas de seguridad en tu base –le dijo Rojo-_

-En realidad no. Los otros están de visita pero el cabezón vive aquí

-¡NO SOY CABEZÓN! –se escuchó el grito de fondo-

-Mejor vayamos al grano Red, tengo cosas que hacer, cosas importantes...

-Bueno, llegaron informes de que la Tierra ha sido dominada por un irken así que nos disponemos para...

-¿Lo llamaste Red? –Purpura arrojo a su compañero a un lado y lo miro sorprendido desde el monitor- No puedo creer que lo llamaras Red...

-Fuimos compañeros de Academia Pur, no veo porque tendría que llamarlos de otro modo

-¿Qué no ves motivos? –Rojo se había recuperado y estaba al lado de Purpura- ¡Somos tus Altos! Ese es el motivo –Zim entrecerró los ojos y Dib (que estaba espiando desde la puerta) trago duro; su novio iba a enfadarse de verdad si la conversación se alargaba-

-Ustedes dejaron de ser mis líderes cuando me enviaron a un lugar desconocido con la intención de que muriera. Dejaron de ser mis lideres cuando me dieron una misión falsa para deshacerse de mí... ¡Dejaron de ser Mis Altos hace más de nueve años! -grito con furia y los apunto- Y si aprecian sus vidas y las del Imperio no se acercaran a la Tierra jamás.

Dib vio como Rojo salía del shock primero y sonreía sádicamente. Le dio mala espina y deseo poder estar al lado de su novio para servirle de apoyo del mismo modo en que Pur se lo daba a Rojo.

-No me importa si nos consideras o no tus Altos. Estas arrestado por traición Zim, la Tierra y sus habitantes serán borrados de la superficie con la purga orgánica lo quieras o no.

-Soy un exiliado ¿Recuerdas? No puedes arrestarme. No puedo traicionarlos porque ya no soy parte del Imperio. Pero si lo deseas puedes intentarlo Red–durante un largo rato ambos se miraron-

-¡Qué así sea! –gritaron al mismo tiempo. Dib se acercó a su novio y Pur observo a su compañero de manera extraña. La comunicación se cortó y Zim se giró a verlo-

-¿Más difícil de lo que imaginaste? –le pregunto el chico. A Zim le había tomado seis años de dolorosa auto-terapia el aceptar que era un exiliado. Los irken vivían por y para el Imperio. Su sueño era permitir que se los exprimiera hasta la muerte. Darlo todo por el Imperio. No importaba si no se los reconocían o agradecían. Su alegría era ser usados para aumentar la gloria de su raza-

-Mucho más fácil en realidad –dijo al fin. Zim lo tomo de la cintura y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. El irken era de su misma altura pero parecía que era apenas unos centímetros más bajo que él gracias al fleco largo que Dib tenía- Hay que apresurarnos, tengo que hablar hoy mismo con las defensas –susurro sensualmente en su oído y pasó la lengua por su oreja, Dib gimió con gusto. Hacía tres días que Zid no pegaba ojo y el joven Membrana necesitaba estar a solas con su novio- Y después tu y yo... –pero Zim no pudo decirle lo que tenía pensado hacerle porque un golpe metálico se escuchó desde afuera-

-¡DIB! –grito Gaz molesta- ¡Deja de estarte poniendo todo gay con Zim y ven aquí! –el irken lamio su cara con gusto y ambos salieron de la base con Gir y minimoose detrás de ellos-

-¡Wiiiiiiii! ¡Vamos por taquitos!

-No GIR, tú y mini moose irán a acompañar a Skoodge y Tak –GIR comenzó a gritar y llorar desconsoladamente-

-¡Ellos te llevaran a comer taquitos! –le grito Dib. El robot se calmó de inmediato y despidió al automóvil que se alejaba. Uno a uno varios autos comenzaron a seguirlos y otros más se colocaron delante de ellos. La Guardia Real acababa de entrar en acción- ¡Por Júpiter! Ni Zid tiene esos arrebatos

Dib noto que su pareja se quedó en silencio mientras esperaba a los otros irken. Odiaba que hiciera eso porque jamás se enteraba de lo que estaba pensando y no podía ayudarlo. Zim podía perder la paciencia rápidamente cuando se trataba de pelear consigo mismo y llegar a un punto donde se exasperaba lo suficiente y se lastimaba. No físicamente pero si emocional y ese tipo de heridas eran más difíciles de sanar.

Casi treinta minutos más tarde Tak y Skoodge llegaron a la casa. Estaban probando las nuevas mejoras de la Phantom. Esa nave era el orgullo de Zim porque la había diseñado usando sus propias ideas y los conocimientos que aprendió de los científicos vort cuando la Alteza Miyuki lo envió a la Novena Estación De Investigaciones de Vort por haber provocado el HORRIBLE DÍA DE LA DOLOROSA SOBRECARGA, PARTE DOS. Razonándolo bien, la Más Alta debió haberlo borrado en ese momento... Zim termino por suponer que Miyuki no quiso perder a más instructores o soldados para deshacerse de él.

Zim les dijo que debía discutir algo con ellos y entro a la casa sin más. Ambos miraron a Dib y el joven Membrana negó con la cabeza. Sabía que tenía que ver con la llamada de los Altos pero no conocía las intenciones de su pareja. Los dos irken se sentaron algo incomodos mientras Zim miraba la pantalla fijamente, de pie y dándoles la espalda.

-Los Más Altos Rojo y Purpura llamaron esta mañana

* * *

**Sofi-ChanShi (**¡Hola! Gracias por leer y por dibujar *.* Yo soy un asco en eso. Apesto. Antes dibujaba muy bien el estilo anime pero por vaga que soy deje de dibujar y ahora no puedo hacer ni un perro sin que parezca que tengo cinco años * * Ah sí, me han dicho antes que soy malvada así que he terminado creyéndolo, por eso los dejo con la duda *muajaja* Como en este capítulo ¿Cuál será la reacción de Tak y Skoodge? ¿Y Dib? **)**

**Kamui Silverfox ( **Saludos! Debo decir que es un honor que una de mis autoras favoritas lea mis historias y que además diga que le gustan *^/^* Me hace muy feliz y me apena al mismo tiempo. Tienes razón, GIR ama muchas cosas en su mayoría inanimadas. Y me encanta mi Zid, es taaan mono, lindo y adorable. No ha tenido mucha participación pero en el futuro la tendrá lo prometo, amo a mi smeet. Muchas gracias por leer y comentarme, espero que la historia siga gustándote **)**

**INVADER RADIACK (**Hola! Antes que nada gracias por seguir leyéndome *:D* Y sobre tu duda... Si te dijera quien muere, se arruinaría la sorpresa (triste sorpresa pero sorpresa a fin de cuentas) así que seguiré siendo malvada y no te lo diré. Gracias por tu comentario y disculpa que últimamente me agarras cuando voy de salida de facebook *^/^*** )**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

**He subido la imagen que sugirió INVADER RADIACK, así que ahora solo me queda esperar a que Sofi-ChanShi termine el dibujo. Pero no hay que presionarla, claro que no, que es una artista y a los artistas se les deja sufrir su arte (no se donde leí eso pero me causa mucha risa xD)**

**Pues bien, sexto capítulo actualizado. De haberles puesto títulos este se llamaría "Recuerdos de Irk" Por que de eso trata básicamente, la historia entre Zim y Skoodge desde mi personal punto de vista.**

**El capítulo pasado fue la primera idea que tuve para esta trilogía, por lo tanto le tengo mucho cariño... Es algo así como la piedra angular de toda la historia (incluidas sus precuelas) **

**En los capítulos próximos aparecerán varios OC, o personajes míos (*MIOS, MIS TESSSSSSOOOOOOOROOOOOOOOOSSSS*) Cuya participación en la historia esta completamente justificada... Se me ha antojado la idea de un shota (adulto-niño *¿Pedofilo? Buen Dios ¿Por qué me dejas pensar esto?* ) Aunque creo que será una leve mensión... Eso explicaría la lealtad de mi OC humano varón al Imperio... Bueno, no digo más que los confundo.**

**Eso es todo, espero les guste**

**... **

Advertencias: **Síp, esto es un ZADR –Zim And Dib Romance- así que si no te gusta este género te recomiendo regresar. Un poco de violencia oscura, humor negro, tal vez algo de tortura, sadismo y a Zim algo más maduro y violento... Sin dejar de ser un poco raro ****¡Muerte de un personaje principal!**

Disclaimer: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste. **

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_-Los Más Altos Rojo y Purpura llamaron esta mañana_

Tak y Skoodge se tensaron de inmediato. La columna vertebral rígida como si se hubieran tragado una regla. Dib observo asombrado como la sola mención de los Altos los hacía comportarse de modo marcial. Zim les dijo que el Imperio irken ya estaba enterado de que la Tierra estaba siendo gobernada por uno de su raza y que habían pensado en Tak como la responsable de eso. La chica entrecerró los ojos y miro fijamente la espalda de Zim. Parecía tan confundida... Dib se juró buscar toda la información de la cultura irken y estudiarla a fondo. Había cosas que seguía sin entender.

–Me llamaron traidor, vienen a arrestarme y probablemente me envíen a la Purga cuando la Tierra caiga –les dijo Zim con tranquilidad-

Skoodge supo que de haber abierto un poco más la boca su quijada se habría dislocado. No podía estar pasando eso. No a ellos. No después de tanto tiempo... Miro a Tak y noto la expresión de horror en su rostro. La chica lo miro también y se vio en el reflejo de sus ojos purpuras con la misma expresión aterrada

_Traidor..._

La palabra resonaba en su cabeza. Esa era la peor palabra en el idioma irken, la única que ni siquiera los Más Altos se atrevían a usar comúnmente por temor a que los contaminara

_Me llamaron traidor..._

¿Por qué a Zim?

Irken Zim, el defectuoso

¿Por qué de nuevo a su mejor amigo?

_¡Jamás dejaras de ser una desgracia para el Imperio! ¡Te sería mejor estar muerto! Y sería también lo mejor para el Imperio_

Las palabras del instructor Reymi se escucharon en su cabeza de nuevo. Las palabras que grito luego de su escape a la superficie. Las antenas de Skoodge se movieron como si estuvieran captando su voz otra vez. Y un Zim de diez años apareció en su mente siendo zarandeado por el soldado que era la mano derecha de la Más Alta Miyuki. Asfixiándolo. Zim estaba morado. Llorando ¿Qué podía hacer el pequeño Skoodge para ayudar a su amigo? Reymi era alto. Matar a Zim debía ser lo correcto... ¿Lo era entonces? ¿Lo es ahora?

_Vienen a arrestarme..._

Y la expresión de furia en Reymi cuando Zim se desmayó por la falta de oxígeno. Girando su cuerpo desmadejado en el aire. La rabia con la que tomo el PAK e intento arrancarlo y luego la explosión.

_¡No tomes decisiones sin mi permiso! ¡Es una larva! Defectuoso o no aún sirve para el Imperio_

La voz de Miyuki a lo lejos reprendiendo a Reymi. Los médicos llevándose al instructor, ignorando por completo a Zim. Skoodge quitándose el uniforme para apagar las llamas que lamían sin misericordia la espalda de su amigo. Tuvo que robar un kit de primeros auxilios para curarlo, los médicos no asistían a enanos ni a defectuosos

_¿Eres mi mejor amigo Skoodge?_

Convaleciente, mientras lo arrastraba hasta la habitación que compartían. Zim lo miro cuando lo acostó boca abajo en el catre, la pregunta en sus ojos vidriosos por el dolor. No quería llorar. Aunque Skoodge sabía que lo más piadoso era que perdiera la conciencia de nuevo o muriera de una vez

_¿Eres mi mejor amigo Skoodge?_

¿Eso lo aliviaría? Un Skoodge de diez años tomo la mano de un Zim de la misma edad. Ambos se sonrieron, prometiéndose algo que un soldado irken no debía siquiera conocer.

_Los soy Zim. Siempre_

-Deben irse ahora. Evitaran a la Armada y les dará tiempo para formar una coartada

Dib apenas se evitó gritar ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Iban a abandonarlos? Las expresiones en los rostros de los otros irken eran terror puro ¡¿Por qué no tenía ni puta idea de qué pasaba? Zim seguía sin girarse, no quería verlos a la cara eso lo supo desde el principio. Skoodge se levantó con la espalda igual de rígida y se acercó a Zim. Dib vio temblar las manos de Tak mientras la chica luchaba por recuperarse. Skoodge toco la espalda de Zim, recordando las quemaduras que había tenido que curar antes. Zim se giró y Skoodge reconoció en sus ojos la pregunta. Pero esta vez él se le adelanto.

-¿Eres mi mejor amigo Zim? –le pregunto Skoodge. Dib los miro sin comprender hacia donde iba eso. Su pareja miraba a su comandante con total sorpresa, como si Skoodge hablara en un idioma completamente distinto- ¿Eres mi mejor amigo Zim? –pregunto de nuevo. Los recuerdos de la academia regresaron a su mente como un torrente haciéndole sentir que su squeedly-spooch se retorcía desagradablemente-

-Lo soy Skoodge. Siempre –Zim se preguntó si eso era lo que Skoodge necesitaba para irse en paz pero la respuesta fue muy diferente a lo que había esperado. Skoodge sujeto su mano justo como lo había hecho cuando tenían diez años y le sonrió. Dib frunció el ceño al ver esa nada común muestra de afecto pero decidió esperar antes de arrojarse sobre el irken-

-Me quedare contigo. No eres un traidor, ni una desgracia, ni un defectuoso. Eres mi mejor amigo –Zim le sonrió en respuesta y apretó su mano con fuerza-

-¿Tú te iras Tak? –Dib decidió dejar que los amigos terminaran su conversación tranquilamente y se centró en Tak. La chica seguía conmocionada por la noticia y por la experiencia supo que tardaría un par de días en salir de ese estado-

-No lo sé –dijo finalmente. El humano noto que a ella le costaba trabajo hablar con normalidad- Necesito pensarlo muy bien

* * *

**KuroDerpy (**Hola! Los Altos están molestos con Zim, supongo que es porque no están acostumbrados a que los reten de ese modo... A mi tampoco me parece que Pur sea muy sádico que digamos, es Red quien me preocupa... Que bueno que el fic siga siendo de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :D **)**

**Sofi-ChanShi (**¡Hola! Publicidad gratis en mi fic para quien lo solicite xD Pero sobre todo para ti que estas dibujando para mi historia. Y nop, no creo decepcionarme porque se que haces tu mejor esfuerzo y eso es más que suficiente... Tal vez haya un Tak&Skoodge, o tal vez no lo haya... Tendremos que esperar para saberlo *¿A que soy mala, verdad?* Gracias por leer, comentar y dibujar **)**

**INVADER RADIACK (**Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior *me happy :D* Y si, te dejaré con la duda de quien morirá... Para saber eso deberán esperar al capítulo final. No puedo prometerte que no será Tak... Pero si puedo asegurarte que Tak tendrá pareja, y será un personaje original de la serie. Gracias por leer :D ** )**

**¡Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!**

**Estoy demasiado feliz porque **Sofi-ChanShi** termino el dibujo y me ha encantado. Más que encantado, me enamore de el. Y no tengo palabras para agradecérselo. Así que como agradecimiento a ella he decido subir un nuevo capítulo. Que no hará más que ponerlos irritables y los hará buscarme con antorchas y trinchetes, listos para ver rodar mi cabeza como escarmiento **

**¡Ah! Y habrá lemmon**

**Capítulo dedicado a la linda **hirano23** que ha estado en el hospital de nuevo, a **Sofi-ChanShi** por ver dentro de mi cabeza y plasmar lo que yo buscaba y a mi hermana pequeña **Jocelyn** que me ha puesto a pensar en un fic de Sakura Card Captor para ella ¿Quién creería que comenzaría a interesarse en los fanfics? Creo que SCC le gusto bastante :D **

Advertencias: **Síp, esto es un ZADR –Zim And Dib Romance- así que si no te gusta este género te recomiendo regresar. Un poco de violencia oscura, humor negro, tal vez algo de tortura, sadismo y a Zim algo más maduro y violento... Sin dejar de ser un poco raro ****¡Muerte de un personaje principal!**

Disclaimer: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste. **

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

_-¿Tú te iras Tak?_

_-No lo sé –dijo finalmente. El humano noto que a ella le costaba trabajo hablar con normalidad- Necesito pensarlo muy bien_

Los otros irken se llevaron a GIR y a mini moose con ellos. Skoodge decidió que irían a Japón a revisar la Phantom como ya lo habían planeado. Una silenciosa Tak asintió con la cabeza y subió a la nave sin agregar nada más. Algo que ardía se instaló en la boca del estómago de Dib al notar que la mirada de la chica no se despegó de Zim en ningún momento. Primero Skoodge y ahora Tak ¿Es que esos dos estaban intentando quitarle a su pareja?

Dib sacudió la cabeza ¿De dónde había salido eso? Zim era el mejor amigo de Skoodge, no tenía que preocuparse por él ¿Y Tak? Zim estaba celoso de ella porque fue amiga suya en la eskuela. Ella no podía quitárselo ¿Verdad?

-Ser llamado traidor es lo peor que puede pasarle a un irken –Dib dejo de ver la nave que ahora no era más que un punto en el cielo para mirar a su pareja- Ni siquiera los Más Altos se atreven a pronunciar esa palabra –Rojo lo había hecho sin problemas, al menos eso le pareció a Dib cuando lo escucho- Red debe estar furioso conmigo para haberse atrevido a pronunciarla, sobre todo delante de Pur... Los cerebros de control le darán una buena reprimenda. Y Pur también lo hará. Recuerdo que él nunca quiso hacer nada fuera del protocolo y tampoco algo para molestar a los cerebros de control

-Suena parecido a Skoodge –el irken era así. Conocía el protocolo de batalla al derecho y al revés y se aseguraba de mantenerlo y cumplirlo al pie de la letra. Si había alguna duda sobre leyes de guerra o aparatos de ataque extraterrestre nadie mejor que Skoodge para reconocerlos-

En lo poco que había conocido a Purpura noto que siempre evitaba responsabilidades alegando falta de concentración. Si había algo en lo que no quería inmiscuirse se escabullía para comer donas o papas fritas y evitar hacerlo. A Dib le pareció que la única razón por la que le gustaba ser Alto era porque le encantaba que lo consintieran.

-Algo así. Aunque Skoodge nunca rechazaba una buena aventura –se quedaron en silencio. Un silencio incómodo y extraño. Hacía tanto tiempo que eso no ocurría que Dib se preocupo aun más. Había cosas que Zim no quería decirle y él se molesto tanto por eso que decidió no preguntar. Si el irken no quería decírselas Dib las averiguaría de cualquier modo- Había planeado pasar el día contigo, los dos solos... Siento que esto haya pasado justamente hoy –el humano lo miro entonces y noto preocupación en los enormes ojos color vino. Podía estar molesto pero no estaba enojado con su pareja-

-No podías saber que esto ocurriría Zim. No es tu culpa –Zim movió las antenas hacia adelante casi tocando su cara y acerco su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos-

-No entiendes porque tuve que les tuve que explicar a Skoodge y Tak lo que paso –Dib asintió con la cabeza sin despegar su mirada de la del irken- No quiero hablar de eso Dib, es algo que... –Zim negó con la cabeza y bajo la mirada, el humano le levanto el rostro para obligarlo a mirar sus ojos otra vez-

-Esta bien –susurro. Estaba siendo egoísta y probablemente lastimaba a Zim pero algo por dentro lo estaba carcomiendo ¿Por qué yo no puedo saberlo?-

-No puedo obligarlos a quedarse conmigo. Aunque hayan aceptado que bloqueara las señales de control desde Irk no soy dueño de sus decisiones. Yo... no puedo obligarlos a pelear una batalla que no les corresponde...

-¿Y crees que la Tierra pueda ganar la pelea contra el Imperio? –los ojos de Zim se oscurecieron y Dib compartió la inseguridad que vio en ellos-

-Sé que puede dar la batalla. Aún con el planeta unificado no soy capaz de calcular el alcance del conflicto. Mucho menos del resultado. Nosotros tenemos siglos de práctica en la guerra y aunque a los humanos les sobra coraje tal vez...

-No sea suficiente –termino Dib por él-

Notaba que había algo más que Zim no quería decirle pero lo dejo estar. Entendió que no quería preocuparlo más ¿Qué podían hacer para resistir a la Armada irken? Preparar las defensas, entrenar a las tropas, idear los ataques, planear estrategias

-Ya tenemos un ejército mejor preparado ¿Y recuerdas a Jones, el profesor de Historia? Decía que la humanidad siempre ha sido un pueblo bélico, la guerra no nos es extraña –Dib abrazo a su pareja y enterró la cabeza en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello. Sintió a Zim estremecerse por el calor de su aliento y sonrió- Te necesito Zim –paso las manos por debajo del pantalón del uniforme y apretó el delgado trasero del irken. Lo escucho gemir bajito y sintió las garras de Zim arañar su piel por debajo de su camisa- ¿Tu también me necesitas?

-Cama, ahora... –susurro el irken en su oído intentando controlarse- Ahora –gimió al sentir al humano tanteando su entrada con sus dedos-

Dib lo tomo de la mano y entraron a la casa ¿Por qué su habitación estaba tan lejos? La plataforma se activó y comenzaron a moverse. Zim lo abrazo por la espalda y mordió su cuello mientras su cuerpo se ondulaba contra él frotando su dureza contra su trasero, estimulándose

-Maldito bicho verde –Dib se giro y lo beso con rudeza, haciendo que cayeran de la plataforma y golpeándose al llegar al suelo. Abrió las piernas de Zim con poco cuidado y se dejo caer de rodillas entre ellas. Recostándose sobre él machaco sus caderas. Fuerte, más fuerte...– No puedo más –se disculpo antes de arrancarle el pantalón junto con las botas. Lo obligo a levantarse, abrió su pantalón lo suficiente para liberar su erección y lo aprisiono contra la pared-

-Computador desac,tiva las, las cámaahhh, cámaras...

"CAMARAS DE SEGURIDAD DESACTIVADAS"

Zim comenzó a besarlo con fuerza también, mordiendo sus labios y enterrando sus garras en los hombros de Dib. El humano lo obligo a colocar las piernas alrededor de su cintura, manteniéndolo bien sujeto entre su cuerpo y la pared

-Mis antenas –pidió, Dib sujeto una y se la llevo a la boca, jugando su lengua contra ella con delicadeza. No podía ser rudo o lo lastimaría y entonces Zim no querría que terminara con lo que quería hacerle- Dib... –el irken suspiro su nombre y el joven Membrana comenzó a entrar en él despacio hasta que finalmente lo lleno por completo- Dib... –Zim necesitaba que se moviera, sentía su cuerpo ardiendo en necesidad como cuando tuvo esa cosa fiebre-

-Espera o me correré ahora mismo –Dib cerro los ojos intentando concentrarse en otra cosa, lo que era casi imposible debido a la deliciosa estrechez que lo aprisionaba ¿Por qué Zim seguía siendo tan estrecho? Cada vez que lo penetraba parecía ser la primera. Debía ser ilegal o sobrenatural que alguien continuara siendo tan deliciosa y apretadamente estrecho... El humano escucho la risa de su pareja y abrió los ojos, Zim parecía muy divertido y Dib se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta- Me gusta cuando no te ríes como psicópata

-Y a mi me divierte cuando hablas solo como un demente paranoico –Dib le dio una media sonrisa y comenzó a embestir despacio. Quería torturar un poco a su novio pero se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder hacerlo. No en ese momento al menos- Más...

Dib embistió con fuerza una y otra vez. Las piernas de Zim se enroscaron con fuerza en su cintura y su fina lengua le recorrió el rostro. Era excitante ver esa larga lengua moverse frente a él como si fuera una serpiente que intentaba hipnotizarlo. Atrapo la lengua en su boca y comenzó a succionarla, disfrutando del sabor dulce y a la vez amargo de la saliva de Zim.

-Sujétate. Ayúdame –le dijo el humano. Zim saco las patas mecánicas de su PAK para ayudarlo a sostenerse y se sujeto con fuerza de su cuello. Dib alargo la mano hasta una de sus antenas y con la otra lo tomo de la cintura y lo apretó a su cuerpo-

Podía sentir la erección de Zim frotándose contra su estomago y siguió embistiéndolo con más fuerza. No podía parar, era como si su miembro se hubiera enviciado. Dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera. Una y otra vez. Podía escuchar el chirriar de las patas mecánicas al moverse al ritmo de sus embestidas y los gemidos de Zim justo en su oído excitándolo.

Sintió un calor extenderse en su estómago y supo que no podía más. De pronto Zim se retorció temblorosamente gritando su nombre, Dib sintió el semen mojando su abdomen y frente a sus ojos palpito una luz brillante. Y se estaba corriendo dentro de su amante sin dejar de embestirlo y mordiendo su cuello.

Zim dejo que sus patas mecánicas los deslizaran con suavidad hasta el suelo y las retrajo a su PAK de nuevo. Ambos jadeaban para recuperar el aliento y Dib lo sujeto con fuerza, clavándole las uñas en los brazos

-Tengo un mal presentimiento –le dijo el humano. Zim lo miro extrañado. Eso no era lo que esperaba oír después de una excelente sesión de sexo- Lo siento –se disculpo Dib al notar su mirada, lo beso en la frente y el irken lo sintió estremecerse-

-¿Qué es? –la piel del humano se erizo y también el vello que cubría sus brazos. Zim sujeto su brazo y lo miro fascinado pero luego sintió una descarga de cañangas-ñangas que le recorrió la columna- A mi me dieron cañangas-ñangas –le dijo sin más. Dib miro sobre su hombro como si esperara ver a alguien detrás de él. Zim se había acostumbrado a sus historias de fantasmas y cosas raras pero no por eso dejaba de ponerse nervioso cuando su humano actuaba extraño por culpa de las cosas de parachuting-

-Escalofrío, y me llego hasta la nuca –le dijo Dib- Era extraño, creo que fue mamá

-¿Tu madre muerta? –Dib asintió. En opinión de Zim y de la raza irken al completo los muertos debían quedarse así, muertos. No andar pululando entre los vivos luego de pasar al otro mundo. Su humano cerró los ojos y se quedo en silencio un momento. Zim pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerarse y la tensión en su cuerpo apareció. Dib se puso en pie de un salto y lo miro con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos-

-Tenemos que encontrar a Zid –Zim no tenía idea de que le provocaba esa reacción a su humano pero no dudo en vestirse a toda prisa y salir detrás de él a buscar a su larva. Si Dib decía que su madre muerta le aviso que Zid estaba en peligro el irken no correría el riesgo de ignorar la advertencia de un ser descarnado que era, fue o sería consanguíneo de su smeet-

Apenas salieron de la casa para tomar el voot uno de los miembros de la Guardia Real entro corriendo. Tenía la cara cubierta de sangre fresca producto de una herida sobre su ceja. El hombre jadeo y apenas alcanzo a decirles algo antes de desmayarse por el esfuerzo

-Emboscada. Lo tienen, al príncipe... –Dib llamo a uno de los guardias para que se hiciera cargo del caído y salió junto con Zim en el voot. Recorrieron el camino que su padre había tomado y vieron los restos de una explosión. Aún había escombros quemándose de lo que parecía ser un tanque de gas. Varios autos de la Guardia estaban en llamas, otros con las ventanas destrozadas y algunos volteados sobre la acera.

Caminaron entre los escombros y Dib vio con horror dos cuerpos quemándose dentro del auto. Otro guardia estaba tirado al lado del vehículo con los ojos abiertos y vacíos en un charco de sangre, aceite y gasolina. Una de sus piernas estaba girada al revés. El humano sintió su estómago revolverse. Otros tres cuerpos más estaban en el piso, uno tenía un disparo en la cabeza, justo en medio de los ojos. Los otros dos tenían varios disparos en el cuerpo.

-Hay que apresurarnos, esto va a explotar de un momento a otro –le dijo Zim con total calma. Lo ayudo a abrazarse de su torso y con las patas mecánicas avanzaron rápidamente hasta que dieron con los sobrevivientes. Dib sintió alivio y angustia al mismo tiempo cuando vio a su padre y hermana con vida pero sin señales de Zid por ninguna parte-

El auto que tenía los cuerpos dentro exploto de pronto y Dib se abrazó con más fuerza a su novio. Zim se acercó a uno de los autos más alejados y con la ayuda de las patas mecánicas lo abrió para sacar al guardia que estaba atrapado dentro. El irken lo ayudo a sentarse y lo miro fijamente

-¿Qué pasó Johnson?

-Los rebeldes señor... Explotaron el camión de gas que iba adelante. Aprovecharon el caos y se llevaron al príncipe. García, Roberts y Marks fueron tras ellos pero les dispararon

-¿Hacia donde fueron? –Jonhson apenas alcanzo a apuntar hacia un parque cercano y se desmayo. Dib supuso que tenía golpes internos. Quizás también hemorragias. El sonido de las ambulancias se escucho a lo lejos y Zim se levanto a más de un metro del suelo con ayuda de sus patas mecánicas-

-Ve con Gaz y Membrana, yo iré por Zid

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola!**

**Oh! Ha actualizado de nuevo! **

**Pues si queridos lectores, he regresado con un nuevo capitulo porque hierba mala nunca muere :D**

**Pero bueno a lo que iba. He decidido actualizar antes porque estare alejada de los instrumentos electronicos y mecanicos desde la tarde del jueves hasta el domingo por la noche :( **

**Mi madre ha decidido enviarme a un retiro/encierro espiritual catolico porque segun ella ve que me hace falta (no se si para ella estoy girando mi cabeza 180 grados, hablando otras lenguas o algo por el estilo :S) Y segun los coordinadores no puedo llevar nada; ni telefonos, relojes, fotografias. En fin, que estare desconectada.**

**Pense en llevar mi cuaderno para anotar las ideas ZADR o de alguna otra de mis historias que se me ocurran pero se que revisaran mi maleta y no me gustaria que lo encontraran (el Padre pondria el grito en el cielo como se dice coloquialmente) Y no puedo darme el lujo de que me ex comulguen porque voy a ser madrina de mi hermana la mas peque**

**Asi que esta es la razon. Les confesare que me da un poco de miedo cambiar durante esos dias y dejar mis historias abandonadas asi que les pedire que no dejen de enviarme psiquicamente su perversion ZADR lemmonesca xD**

**Pues bien, deseenme suerte**

MUCHA SANGRE EN ESTE CAPÍTULO

Advertencias: **Síp, esto es un ZADR –Zim And Dib Romance- así qiuie si no te gusta este género te recomiendo regresar. Un poco de violencia oscura, humor negro, tal vez algo de tortura, sadismo y a Zim algo más maduro y violento... Sin dejar de ser un poco raro ****¡Muerte de un personaje principal!**

Disclaimer: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste. **

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

_-¿Hacia donde fueron? –Jonhson apenas alcanzo a apuntar hacia el bosque y se desmayo. Dib supuso que tenía golpes internos. Quizás también hemorragias. El sonido de las ambulancias se escucho a lo lejos y Zim se levanto a más de un metro del suelo con ayuda de sus patas mecánicas-_

_-Ve con Gaz y Membrana, yo iré por Zid_

Cuando llego la ambulancia Jonhson había dejado de respirar. Dib dejo que los paramédicos se hicieran cargo y se acercó a donde estaba su padre y su hermana. Gaz tenía los puños fuertemente apretados pero no parecía herida y su padre se sujetaba el costado inclinándose un poco. Supuso que se había lastimado las costillas.

Más de treinta minutos después Gaz y él eran los únicos que quedaban ahí. Además de los bomberos y voluntarios de Protección Civil. Escucharon un grito de furia y Zim apareció de nuevo, con un papel estrujado en sus garras.

-Asquerosos cobardes de mierda –Dib tomo el papel y leyó a toda prisa-

Si quieres ver de nuevo al niño  
entero y sin un rasguño  
cederás a nuestras demandas

La resistencia

-No dicen como nos comunicaremos con ellos –Zim le mostro un teléfono celular que había encontrado junto con la nota- ¿Qué crees que nos pidan por Zid? –el irken lo miro con molestia-

-Lo mismo que pedirías tu en su lugar –Dib sintió una descarga de furia ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¡Él nunca haría algo por el estilo para...! El miedo apareció de pronto al darse cuenta, él habría hecho lo mismo o quizá...-

-Eso no es justo, lo sabes –contratacó-

-¡¿Qué es justicia Dib? –le grito el irken. Dib salto por la sorpresa, no esperaba eso- ¿Justicia es que me exilien y luego vengan a arrestarme? ¿Justicia es lo que le paso a Zid? ¡No lo es! Pero si será justicia lo que haga con los que se atrevieron a secuestrar a mi smeet, eso puedo jurártelo

Dib vio con miedo como su pareja se alejaba con la ayuda de sus patas mecánicas a toda velocidad. Nunca lo había visto así. Jamás. Casi podía ver el aura asesina emanando del irken a pesar de la distancia. El joven Membrana sintió miedo por los que habían tomado a su bebe porque Zim no iba a tener compasión por ellos. De ninguna manera.

Regreso a la casa y no pudo hacer más que sentarse frente al teléfono celular, esperando a que sonara para tener noticias de su bebe ¿Cómo había pasado todo eso? Gaz no había querido decirle nada y Dib sabía el por qué; estaba molesta por no haber podido proteger a Zid. Su hermana podría parecer una psicópata pero ella quería a su pequeño. A su muy extraña manera claro.

Paso la noche en vela. Zim no había regresado y Dib se obligo a no pensar en eso ¿Por qué estaba pasando eso? Con la amenaza de La Inmensa y la Armada irken acercándose, la posible dimisión de Tak del Imperio y ahora Zid... El joven no podía culpar a su pareja por estar estresado pero estaba furioso con él por dejarse llevar por las emociones. Se suponía que era un soldado entrenado y con experiencia. Dib era el que tenía que estar más preocupado por la situación; nunca había estado en batalla. Ni siquiera en peleas en la escuela.

Bendita la ignorancia entonces. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió. Tal vez era por eso que Zim estaba tan mal, el irken conocía muy bien el alcance de la Armada porque fue parte de sus filas.

La mañana llego fría y oscura. Las nubes se arremolinaban en el cielo y el viento soplaba con fuerza haciendo que Dib se sintiera reflejado en el clima. Zim llego poco después de las seis de la mañana y fue directamente a asearse.

Dib se obligo a ignorar el olor como a sangre que llego junto con el irken. Oficialmente acababa de entrar en negación plausible. Lo ignoraría y si tenía suerte algún día desaparecería.

-No deben tardar en llamar... –la voz de su pareja lo sobresaltó. Zim se sentó a su lado y miro fijamente la ventana- Los secuestradores tienden a esperar para poner nerviosos a quienes van a contactar –y tuvo razón-

El teléfono sonó hora y media después. Dib lo sujeto con las manos temblorosas y acepto la llamada. Sin embargo no pudo articular ni una sola palabra. Tenía tantas cosas por decir pero la necesidad de saber de Zid era más fuerte. Zim le quito el teléfono de las manos y lo coloco en altavoz

-Soy yo. Nombra tus demandas –el irken sonaba tan frío ¿Por qué no había preguntado por Zid antes? Una voz carraspeo desde el otro lado-

-Queremos que dejes a la Tierra en libertad...

-Es libre, siempre lo ha sido. Nombra tu segunda demanda –lo interrumpió Zim-

-Por supuesto que no es libre. Si lo fuera tendría su propio gobierno y...

-Si no han decidido derrocarme significa que me aceptan. La humanidad ha avanzado notablemente los últimos años. Su inteligencia ha aumentado, sobre todo en los niños pequeños. El crimen se redujo hasta ser casi nulo ¿Qué demandan? ¿Paz? La tienen por ahora. He logrado evitar guerras internas ¿Autonomía? La tierra lo es ya ¿Libre gobierno? Si las masas no se han unido para protestar entonces libremente nos aceptan como sus líderes. Ahora nombra tu demanda para que pueda hablar con mi hijo –Dib sintió un vacío en el estomago cuando nadie le respondió al otro lado. Y el vacío se convirtió en rabia cuando cortaron la transmisión-

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso? –le grito furioso. Le dio un puñetazo en la cara y Zim lo sujeto de los brazos y lo inmovilizo sobre el sofá- ¡Van a matarlo! ¡Y todo será tu culpa! –su pareja lo abrazo y por primera vez en demasiado tiempo Dib lloro. No soportaba esa presión, necesitaba ver a su bebe de nuevo. Si algo le pasaba a Zid seguramente moriría, no podía vivir sin tener a su hijo con él- Lo siento... Lo extraño tanto...

-Lo sé, yo también lo extraño –Dib vio directo a los ojos rojos y al verlos vidriosos comprendió que su pareja estaba siendo fuerte por él. Y estaba siendo egoísta porque Zim no se permitió parecer preocupado para no alterarlo-

-Lo siento –lo abrazo con fuerza y se desahogo hasta que ya no le quedaron lagrimas- ¿Qué, vamos a hacer? –Zim lo miro fijamente con una expresión inescrutable y el humano sintió miedo, Zim no se comportaba así normalmente-

-Llama a la televisión, haremos un anuncio oficial –le dijo al final-

...

Las señales de radio, televisión e incluso en internet fueron interceptadas justamente en horario pico en todo el mundo. Las personas que vivieron la Operación Dominio se dieron cuenta de que era muy parecido a esa vez y se preocuparon un poco sin embargo la aparición de sus emperadores los tranquilizo un poco

-Ciudadanos del Imperio Terrestre. Esta vez no nos presentamos ante ustedes como sus altezas Magenta e Índigo –comenzó a hablar Zim- Sino como Zim y Dib solamente

-Hace ya veinticinco horas nuestro hijo Zid, príncipe del Imperio, fue raptado por el grupo que se hace llamar La resistencia

-En un acto vil y cobarde en el cual catorce hombres valientes y honorables perdieron la vida defendiendo la libertad de nuestro hijo –los humanos centraron su atención en su alteza Zim al notar como un aura extraña los atraía hacia él- La resistencia demanda la libertad del planeta para no dañar a nuestro hijo... Si ustedes ciudadanos desean también la libertad y que abandonemos la dirección sobre el planeta háganoslo saber; marchas, protestas, lo que quieran hacer –el rostro irken de su alteza fue tomado en primer plano- Mi mensaje esta ahora dirigido a ustedes que tienen a mi smeet. Si hay algo de la forma del gobierno que no les gusta los reto a venir a discutirlo conmigo directamente, sin trampas. Si lo que buscan es pelar contra mí adelante, estoy dispuesto a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo sin más armas que mis manos desnudas pero regrésenme a mi hijo, entero y sin un rasguño

La reacción fue exactamente la esperada por Zim. La gente salió a las calles a protestar pero no por su régimen de gobierno sino exigiendo a La resistencia la liberación del pequeño Zid. El mundo se volcaba contra la misma humanidad, Dib supo que eso era peligroso desde que Zim lo menciono pero acepto seguir con eso porque no soportaba la idea de pasar mas tiempo lejos de su bebe

-Sé que esto es difícil para ti hijo pero también nos es difícil a nosotros... –su padre se sentó en el sofá y por primera vez en su vida, o probablemente desde que podía recordar, Dib lo vio quitarse los anteojos protectores. Fue casi un shock ver sus propios ojos color ámbar mirarlo en un lugar diferente al espejo- Zid es fuerte, todos sabemos que estará bien –Dib asintió aun sorprendido y su padre lo tomo del hombro en un gesto extraño para él ya que no solía hacer eso. No antes de Zid en todo caso-

-¿Y sí...?

-Estará bien, es todo lo que debe estar en tu mente ahora –lo corto su padre con dureza y Dib asintió, su mente comenzó a recitar un mantra que no lo dejaría hasta que Zid regresara "El esta bien, es un niño fuerte, estará bien, es un niño fuerte"-

-¡Ven aquí apestoso! –le grito Zim cuatro horas después. Dib y su padre estaban en el laboratorio intentando corregir una ecuación sin avanzar mucho, era difícil concentrarse en eso aunque lo intentaran dos cerebros brillantes. Al escuchar la voz de su pareja llamándolo el humano sintió un tirón en el estomago, presentía para que quería que fuera con él-

Subió a la primera planta tan rápido como las plataformas y sus piernas se lo permitieron. Al llegar vio a los soldados de la guardia en el patio trasero y como se veían sospechosos se acercó a donde estaban y en ese momento, como en el resto de su vida después de eso, se arrepintió de hacerlo porque se topo con una de las imágenes mas desagradables que vio jamás

En el patio estaban los restos o más bien, carne molida con sangre de lo que supuso fueron los secuestradores de su niño. Dib uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no vaciar el estomago al ver la masacre.

Busco con la vista a Zim y cuando lo encontró deseo no haberlo hecho; el irken estaba de pie en medio del patio, bañado en sangre roja y con trozos de carne humana colgando de sus ropas. El aura que lo rodeaba le daba un aire de grandeza a pesar de la situación en la que estaba y su rostro... Sus ojos brillaban con satisfacción y una sonrisa tranquila le daban un aspecto insano.

Un quejido lo saco de su estupor. Bajo la vista y cerro los ojos de inmediato, deseando que la imagen desapareciera también de su mente, aunque supo que jamás lo olvidaría, sin importar lo que hiciera

-Un poco más... –escucho el susurro de Zim y el quejido agónico del hombre que estaba a sus pies- Vamos, un poco más... De lo contrario, cuando la comandante Gaz regrese se enfadara por haberla enviado sin motivo –una risita grave le siguió a las palabras y Dib sintió unos pasos acercarse tras el. Abrió los ojos y vio a su hermana pasar a su lado con la misma frialdad que Zim mostraba y en los brazos un envase con la palabra "ácido"

Su estomago se retorció apretadamente, sabía lo que iban a hacer... La risilla grave de Zim y un quejido mas del hombre que estaba agonizante en los pies de su pareja. Cerro los ojos con fuerza pero a pesar de eso pudo verlo todo en su mente; las piernas unidas a su torso solo por unos cuantos intestinos, su cuerpo cortado y expuesto... Como si Zim hubiera comenzado a realizarle la autopsia sin preocuparse por matarlo antes.

Los gritos del hombre resonaron en sus oídos y Dib se dio la vuelta, regresando sobre sus pasos. Se sentó en el sofá donde había esperado las llamadas de los secuestradores, se cubrió los oídos y se trago los sollozos; tenía que ser fuerte por Zid, por Zim, por él mismo

-Por Zid, por Zim, por mi...

* * *

**PD.**

**Ya he escrito el epílogo del fanfic aunque aún no lo he terminado. Y tengo que advertirles que llore como Magdalena mientras lo escribía y cuando lo releí para revisarlo... Advertidos quedan ¿Eh? *muajaja***

**Guest (** _[Nooooooooooooo! Lo has dehao muy corto! Un consejo, usa corchetes para los recuerdos, eso ayuda a que no se confundan con con "el presente".]_ Sep, es que soy mala *muajaja* Gracias por el consejo de los corchetes, me ha servido mucho :D **)**

**Sofi-ChanShi ( **Te quiero por hacer el dibujo para la historia :love: Y si, tienes razón si Skoodge le hubiera tomado la mano a Dib, Zim se habría arrojado sobre él para hacerlo pedazos. Es que los irken son muy celosos :D Mi pobrecito Zid, se lo han llevado unos desalmados pero tienes razón en que Zim no tendrá piedad con ellos... Bueno, que me adelanto :D** )**

**Guest** **(** _[oooh me pareció muy lindo el gesto de Skoodge, ese irken regordete siempre me ah parecido lindo._  
_con respectos a tus oc espero que no satures tu fic, porque eh leído otros donde meten tantos que pierden el hilo de la trama._  
_bueno y para terminar suerte en tus próximos capítulos :D estoy ansiosa por sabes como seguirá esto.]_ Yo también temo que mis OC se revelen e intenten tomar mi historia pero tendré que confiar en su palabra de que harán lo que yo les diga. Espero este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias por leer :D** )**

**Kamui Silverfox ( **Hola! Pues sí que Skoodge es uno de esos amigos de los que uno ya no se encuentra tan fácilmente. Necesitaba que Skoodge se quedara con Zim y nuestro pequeño irken regordete me contó esta anécdota suya tan linda y no me resistí a escribirla *ahora los irken me hablan. Doy miedo* Me alegra que los capítulos te hayan gustado. Y sobre Zid, mira que desalmados malditos que se lo han llevados. A lo que llega ahora la delincuencia y la maldad. Y no te preocupes que yo también me acostumbre a escribir comentarios muuuy largos. Como ves ahora.** )**

**INVADER RADIACK ( **Muchos quieren ver a Tak con Gaz, y otros con Skoodge pero ¿Con quien estará? Es la duda que no carcome a todos. Decidí ponerle la advertencia del lemmon por tí, me alegra que hayas leído el capítulo a pesar de la parte de sexo :D Oh! Mi pobre Zid, tan pequeño e inocente :'(** ) **

**KuroDerpy ( **Hola! Zim me ha reclamado lo mismo que tú ¿Cómo es que paso de ñiqui ñiqui al secuestro de su smeet? Lástima que no he podido responderle, y no, no fue porque me golpeo hasta la inconsciencia sino porque no he encontrado respuesta para eso. Supongo que me gusta verlo sufrir :S** )**

**Iukarey ( **Hola Iukarey! Cuanto tiempo sin leernos. Ya se te extrañaba por acá :D Me da mucho gusto que mi historia te siga gustando, ya temía haberte decepcionado y que esa haya sido la razón de ya no verte :S Pero bueno, me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado** )**

**¡Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!**

Pues bien, vamos por buen camino, hasta ahora todo bien ¿No?

He regresado de donde andaba y debo admitir que me divertí mucho :D

Ahora, en lo que respecta a este capítulo ingresaremos a los OC´s y también hay un pequeño Flash Back (o recuerdo) que esta marcado con un -FB- Sólo como advertencia. Un par de OC´s serán importantes para la trama y la historia y otros serán como los de relleno porque sabemos que uan organización necesita trabajadores. Personalmente me encanta mi personaje varón, sobre todo su apellido que desde ahora usare como nombre :D

Advertencias: **Síp, esto es un ZADR –Zim And Dib Romance- así qiuie si no te gusta este género te recomiendo regresar. Un poco de violencia oscura, humor negro, tal vez algo de tortura, sadismo y a Zim algo más maduro y violento... Sin dejar de ser un poco raro ****¡Muerte de un personaje principal!**

Disclaimer: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste. **

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

_-Por Zid, por Zim, por mi..._

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad su padre entro a la sala a buscarlo. Estaba usando sus protectores de nuevo y parecía inquieto

-Vamos Dib, Zerbe esta con Zim ahora y tu también debes estar ahí –Dib lo miro confundido porque no tenía ni la mínima idea de quien era Zerbe. Sin embargo su padre siguió hablando y Dib se encontró con que no podía seguir el ritmo de la conversación. Estaba a punto de pedirle que se detuviera y hablara más despacio cuando escucho el nombre de su hijo entre todas las palabras que salían de su padre-

-¿Zid? ¿Qué ocurre con él? ¿Lo encontraron? ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? ¿Dónde esta? Él...

-Zerbe lo trajo con ellos hasta donde sé y Zim esta contándole sobre La Armada y La Inmensa. Zerbe esta preocupado y parece que simpatizo con Zim luego de que le explicaron los planes para resistir a La Armada

-Pero ¿Quién es Zerbe? –su padre se quedo en silencio un momento, Dib supuso que estaba extrañado pero no podía decirlo. Su padre siempre cubría su rostro casi por completo-

-Joe Zerbe. Es el líder de la resistencia. El que planeo el secuestro de Zid y... –Dib se levanto de un salto-

-¿Lo trajo? ¿Trajo a mi hijo? –su padre asintió-

-Esta con Zim ahora pero quiere que estés con ellos para liber... –Dib salió de la habitación en ese momento, no necesitaba nada más-

A pesar de que no resistía la idea de tener a su hijo en brazos de nuevo sus piernas lo llevaban con lentitud. Sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas y solo podía pensar en Zid. Él era lo único que ocupaba su mente.

No sabía a donde iba pero algo le susurraba que estaba en la dirección correcta. Dio vuelta a la izquierda en el tercer pasillo y encontró a la Guardia Real custodiando la puerta de la sala de planeación. La Guardia le dio un saludo militar y la puerta se abrió sin más.

Zim y un extraño se giraron a verlo apenas entro.

-Joven Membrana –saludo el extraño- Mi nombre es Joe Zerbe -Dib se mantuvo en silencio. Eso era algo que no le importaba-

Zim observo a su pareja. Dib parecía algo extraño y ausente. Había estado llorando, aún podía oler lo salado de sus lágrimas.

-Mi hijo –hablo Dib con voz baja y neutra. Tenía una expresión demasiado seria-

-Joven Membrana, Zim y yo hemos estado esperándolo. Yo esperaba...

-Mi hijo –lo interrumpió Dib. Por su expresión no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que Zerbe le hablaba. Joe miro a Zim y el alíen lucia igual de sorprendido que él. De haber tenido cejas seguramente tendría el ceño fruncido-

-Por supuesto –accedió al ver que no podría hablar con él en esas condiciones-

Zerbe hablo por teléfono y después de un simple "Tráiganlo" corto la comunicación

-Deben llegar en unos diez minutos. Mientras tanto podríamos habl... –Dib dio media vuelta y salió de la sala sin agregar nada más. Zerbe sintió la mirada penetrante del alíen clavarse en el-

-Yo también quiero ver a mi larva –dijo con simpleza y salió tras Dib-

Zerbe no esperaba que sus autoproclamados y públicamente aceptados líderes lo dejaran solo en un lugar con tanta tecnología como la sala donde estaba sólo para ver a su hijo. Había creído que el alíen era muy diferente al Zim que conoció momentos atrás

-Es mas humano de lo que parece después de todo –dijo para si mismo-

Casi una hora después Zim apareció de nuevo en la sala y lo llevo hasta el comedor. Ahí, Dib, Zid y Membrana estaban sentados a la mesa y un robotito corría de un lado a otro riendo desquiciadamente. Membrana le indico que se sentara y Zim tomo también un lugar en la mesa.

-Mmm... Desconozco tus razones Zim pero creo que declararle la guerra al Imperio Irken no ha sido una de tus mejores ideas –el profesor Membrana miro a su yerno por encima de su taza de café- Sin embargo no dudo que tengas mayor conocimiento sobre las naves y las estrategias de batalla irken que cualquiera en este planeta así que supongo que tienes confianza en que los humanos podremos salir bien librados de una batalla contra tu raza –Zim se quedó en silencio durante un rato y Dib se preocupó aún más; que Zim no hablara era SIEMPRE una mala señal-

-Fueron Red y Pur quienes decidieron arrestarme por traición. Yo no comencé nada –GIR les sirvió waffles a todos y corrió por más miel de maple cuando Zid se la termino solo- Así que solo me estoy defendiendo... –Zim observo como Zid devoraba con gusto sus waffles y sonrió- Además, luego de la combinación de tecnologías que hicimos entre los tres estoy seguro de que la Tierra tiene grandes posibilidades de salir triunfante de una batalla contra cualquier Imperio conocido por mí

El profesor Membrana, Zim y Dib observaron a Zid tomarse su leche con cocoa, ajeno a la conversación que estaban teniendo. Gaz entro al comedor y GIR le sirvió una enorme taza de café, huevos revueltos y tostadas. Dib supuso que se había quedado despierta toda la noche jugando en la sala de realidad virtual. Otra vez.

-En ese caso cuenta con mi completo apoyo... –Dib se levantó para limpiar la cara de Zid, ahora llena de miel de maple-

-Aunque será difícil explicarles el por qué deben atacar a extraterrestres que son idénticos a su Alteza –le dijo el chico, su novio lo miro con una sonrisilla-

-Haré lo mismo que en la votación escolar...

-¿Comprar votos y hacerle promesas falsas al pueblo? Por Júpiter Zim, eres el Emperador de la Tierra no un político de cuarta

-Creo que lo mejor será ordenárselos simplemente –asintió el profesor Membrana-

-Los humanos son estúpidos. Si les explicas las cosas solo perderás el tiempo y energía valiosa. Solamente tienes que ordenarles lo que quieres que hagan y te ahorraras el esfuerzo de meter ideas en sus cabezas vacías –luego de uno de sus acostumbrados discursos tenebrosos Gaz saco su videojuego portátil, pero antes de empezar a jugar Zid se acercó a ella y jalo su pantalón para que le prestara atención-

-¿Puedo jugar tía Gaz? –la chica lo miro fijamente, luego lo puso en su regazo y le entrego el videojuego-

-Más te vale no perder mi record Zid –le advirtió-

Con Zid recibiendo instrucciones de Gaz y su padre de visita por el resto del día Dib supo que tendrían tiempo libre para hablar con Zerbe.

-Zid... –el pequeño se giró a verlo (para ira de Gaz)- Papá Zim, el tío Joe y yo saldremos un rato, pórtate bien con tu abuelo y tu tía Gaz ¿Sí?

-Okidoki –su pequeño regreso la atención al videojuego y ahora su abuelo se había unido a Gaz dándole consejos para derrotar al juego. Dib recordó cuando se enteraron que Zim estaba preñado ¡Él ni siquiera sabía que eso podía pasar! Su pobre novio trabajo día y noche para crear una incubadora como las que tenían en Irken para que su smeet terminara de desarrollarse fuera de su cuerpo. Había sido difícil para todos; Zid era una larva Irken muy débil y la computadora había sugerido implementar el Barrido para deshacerse de él. Zim había gritado que su smeet no se rendiría, así como sus padres no lo habían hecho... Y ahora ahí estaba Zid, un pequeño Irken de ojos color dorado. Un color muy, muy extraño para un Irken según Zim-

-Vamos Dib –lo apresuro su pareja y los tres salieron del comedor-

-Zid nos conto sobre ti Zerbe. Fuiste amable con él mientras estuvo con ustedes –le dijo Dib sin verlo-

-No era mi intención hacerle daño pero debía dar la impresión de que podía hacerlo

-Comprendo –hablo Zim y nadie agrego nada más-

Joe Zerbe había sido militar hacia ya demasiados años. Por eso conocía los códigos y procedimientos a seguir cuando la guerra amenazaba... Los humanos por supuesto. Luego de que llego al palacio de los Altos y el mismo Más Alto Magenta lo recibiera se dio cuenta de que las cosas no eran perfectas en el paraíso. Se presento a si mismo y espero alguna clase de trampa, recibir un tiro por la espalda o a la Guardia Real al completo apuntarlo con sus armas sin embargo nada ocurrió. Zim se presento a si mismo y le pidió que lo siguiera a la Sala de Planeación. Una vez ahí y después de ver tantos datos sobre una nave extraterrestre se dio cuenta que algo iba muy mal

-La Tierra esta amenazada con purgarla de los orgánicos nativos –le dijo Zim con voz dura. Zerbe entendió en ese momento que el planeta y sus habitantes eran tan importantes para el extraterrestre como lo eran para él-

-¿Cuáles son los planes? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? –hablo sin pensarlo, el que la gigantesca nave alienígena portara el simple nombre de La Inmensa te hacia sospechar que tenía poder suficiente como para intimidar aún sin llevar un nombre tenebroso-

-Eso depende ¿Qué estas dispuesto a sacrificar por tu planeta? –le pregunto Zim, analizándolo con sus profundos y enormes ojos color vino-

-A mí mismo –y su respuesta pareció bastarle al Alto Magenta porque luego de una sonrisa maliciosa llamo a su pareja el Alto Índigo-

-Te agradezco que no lo hayas asustado –escucho la voz de Dib Membrana. Zerbe asintió algo confundido, se había perdido en sus pensamientos-

-Nunca fue mi intención. Además, el pequeño tiene valor. Mucho valor –Joe no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que escapo a sus labios. Cuando sus compañeros llevaron a Zid frente a él el enano se mostraba tranquilo y lo miraba desafiante ¿Y que edad podría tener? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? Él en su lugar estaría espantado-

-FB- -

_-¿Quién eres tu? –el pequeño híbrido de alienígena y humano lo miro desafiante-_

_-Joe Zerbe, líder de la Resistencia ¿Y tú? –no pudo evitar preguntarle-_

_-Mi nombre es Zid; hijo de Zim y Dib Membrana, hermano de Gaz Membrana, hijos del profesor Membrana –Joe sonrió con cariño. El crío era muy pequeño y aun así sabía como comportarse en una situación de peligro. Y además de eso, era demasiado simpático con sus enormes ojos color ámbar y piel verde, además de su curioso cabello color negro, herencia del joven Membrana sin duda, y el poco cabello color morado, herencia de su tía la señorita Membrana probablemente, que estaba alrededor del lugar donde nacían sus antenas. Sus curiosas antenitas sobresalían de su cabello y su cabeza y el que estuviera abrazando a un oso de felpa le daban un aspecto inocente e infantil-_

_-¿Tu amigo? –le pregunto apuntando al oso de felpa-_

_-Un arma –respondió el niño con tranquilidad. Zerbe decidió no espantarlo. Jamás pensó en dañarlo realmente pero sus hombres insistieron en que lo escribiera para que los tomaran en serio-_

_-Ya veo... Dime Zid, hijo de Zim y Dib Membrana ¿Te gustan los videojuegos? –el pequeño asintió con la cabeza y desde ese momento Zerbe se convirtió en su niñero y guardián-_

_Si el niño necesitaba algo siempre pedía que Zerbe lo ayudara. Un día lo llamo tío Joe porque al parecer hacia todo lo que sus tios Skoodge y Tak hacían con él._

-Fin FB- -

-Zid sabe ganarse a las personas –les dijo con suavidad una vez que llegaron a la Sala de Vigilancia Exterior, según el letrero que estaba al lado de la puerta-

-Vas a observar los datos que se tienen sobre el enemigo y también los del único planeta aliado que tenemos –le dijo Dib y Zerbe asintió. Iba a poner lo mejor de si para defender su hogar-

El humano lo observo complacido, esperaba que todos se unificaran para hacerle frente a la invasión que se avecinaba.  
Por qué Dib iba a asegurarse de que la Tierra no caería hasta que el último humano exhalara su último aliento. Y de que ese humano fuera él.

* * *

**PD.**

**Ya he escrito el epílogo del fanfic aunque aún no lo he terminado. Y tengo que advertirles que llore como Magdalena mientras lo escribía y cuando lo releí para revisarlo... Advertidos quedan ¿Eh? *muajaja***

**Youko Saiyo (** Zim sabe ser sexy cuando quiere (*¬*) Y si, creo que el que más sufrió fue el pobre de Dib. Gracias por leer :D **)**

**INVADER RADIACK ( **Aún no escribo la parte de las muertes pero no así que no se si las vaya a hacer así aunque me gusto la descripción sangrienta. Y ya tengo a la pareja de Tak, es solo que me gusta mantenerlos en el suspenso *muajaja* Que bueno que la historia te siga gustando :D** ) **

**KuroDerpy (**Es cierto, creo que muchos hubieran actuado como Zim de haber estado en su lugar. Yo no tengo hijos pero cuando les hacen algo a mis hermanas salto a dar arañazos ¿Qué no haría alguien por sus hijos, no? Gracias por leer :D** )**

**¡Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola!**

**He estado tres días sin internet en la casa y vaya que he sufrido bastante. La ventaja que ha resultado de esto es que estoy avanzando a pasos agigantados en mi nuevo fic de Duelo Xiaolin... Lo productiva que puedes llegar a ser cuando se va el internet ¿Eh? ¡Qué va! ¡Te extraño internet! ¡Vuelve! **

**Hagamos algo divertido:**

¿Quieren adivinar que otras parejas habrá?

Pistas en este capítulo, pistas everywhere...

Advertencias: **Síp, esto es un ZADR –Zim And Dib Romance- así qiuie si no te gusta este género te recomiendo regresar. Un poco de violencia oscura, humor negro, tal vez algo de tortura, sadismo y a Zim algo más maduro y violento... Sin dejar de ser un poco raro ****¡Muerte de un personaje principal!**

Disclaimer: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste. **

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

_Por qué Dib iba a asegurarse de que la Tierra no caería hasta que el último humano exhalara su último aliento. Y de que ese humano fuera él._

Zerbe y el reducido número de personas que conformaban la resistencia se llegaron a los cuarteles dos días después y se acoplaron rápidamente a los oficiales con los que contaban los Altos. Joe y sus compañeros se mostraban espantados por el alcance de poder que tenía La Inmensa, además de que no era una nave sola, había una flotilla completa acompañándola.

Zim se mostraba cada vez más serio y pensativo, sorprendiendo incluso a su pareja. Zerbe se encontró en medio de la pareja de líderes, siendo empujado hacia uno y otro lado sin descanso. Lo único agradable de todo eso eran las visitas que Zid hacía a las oficinas, siempre acompañado por su papá Dib, y las de la señorita Membrana. Zerbe descubrió que tenía un sentido del humor retorcido y oscuro, algo que normalmente no lo atraía pero en ella resultaba refrescante.

-Tío Joe ¿Te quedarás aquí con nosotros? –los enormes ojos ambarinos lo miraban fijamente y Zerbe no pudo decir "No"- ¡Que bueno! Conocerás al tío Skoodge y a la tía Tak –le dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa enorme antes de que su papá lo llevara de regreso a la casa donde su papá Zim lo entrenaría en el uso de su PAK-

-Sigo creyendo que Zim debió matarte en la primera oportunidad –susurro fríamente Gaz. Zerbe se giro a verla con tranquilidad (Nunca era buena idea mostrar temor ante las amenazas)-

-Y yo me he preguntado a cada momento desde que llegue el "por qué" de eso. Mi objetivo es ayudar a mi planeta ¿Cree usted que eso le basta a su Alteza, señorita Membrana? –la chica gruño molesta-

-No me fío de ti. Zim puede que haya olvidado lo que le hiciste a Zid pero yo no lo haré nunca... Y no vuelvas a llamarme "señorita Membrana" o mañana a esta hora estarán buscando tu asqueroso cadáver

-Mis disculpas entonces señorita... –Gaz entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente-

-Mi nombre es Gaz, llámame así o arriésgate a no despertar por la mañana

-¿Amenazando a estas horas del día? –todos los oficiales recién llegados más Gaz y Zerbe se giraron al escuchar una voz masculina. Los novatos jamás la habían escuchado pero al parecer pertenecía a un conocido de Gaz Membrana ya que la chica rodo los ojos con molestia-

-Ella sabe aprovechar muy bien sus jornadas –respondió una voz femenina- Pero no la molestemos más Skoodge, seguramente la Comandante de la Fuerza Aérea y Espacial tiene algún motivo oculto para tratar de intimidar al novato –para sorpresa de los recién llegados otros dos irken parecidos a su Alteza pero más bajos entraron a la habitación. Uno era chico algo rechoncho de ojos color rojo y la otra parecía una chica con los ojos color purpura. Zerbe noto que la chica tenía las antenas en espiral-

-¿Dónde demonios se habían metido ustedes dos? ¿Qué parte de "gobierno compartido" no entienden? –los irken se encogieron de hombros tranquilamente y se acercaron a ellos. Joe se obligo a mantenerse de pie en su lugar aunque sus piernas se aflojaron un poco-

-Teníamos trabajo que hacer –respondió la chica irken-

-Trabajo que Zim nos ordeno hacer –Gaz les gruño en respuesta, la chica era más alta que ellos y trataba de dejar eso en claro al estirarse al máximo sin parecer desesperada desde que los escucho. El chico irken lo miro entonces-

-Tú eres el novato Zerbe ¿Verdad? Curioso equipo el tuyo –dijo apuntando vagamente con su mano de tres dedos a sus hombres- Sin duda sabes arreglártelas con poco personal –el irken le tendió la mano- Soy Skoodge, Comandante de la Fuerza Terrestre Especializada y del Equipo Elite

-Tú entrenaste a la Guardia Real –reconoció Zerbe al mismo tiempo que apretaba la mano enguantada- Ese enfrentamiento nos costó demasiados hombres. Tus soldados están muy bien entrenados –Skoodge se encogió de hombros con simpleza-

-Es su trabajo ¿Sabes? –le dijo la chica y le tendió la mano del mismo modo- Soy Tak, Comandante de Planeación y Estrategia Militar –Zerbe apretó su mano con fuerza-

-La responsable de la nueva división en los ejércitos y de los planes de emergencia y ayuda civil en caso de desastres naturales –Tak cabeceo como asentimiento-

-Mi nombre es Joe Zerbe, fui soldado hace tiempo pero admito que soy un novato. Al menos entre ustedes ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarlos?

-O ellos podrían ayudarme a mí a asesinarte –susurro Gaz fríamente. Ambos irken sonrieron con alegría-

-Me gusta tu sentido del humor –le dijo Skoodge divertido haciendo que la chica se molestara con él-

-Zim nos envió por ti y tu equipo. Vamos a mostrarles las instalaciones y el modo en que se trabaja aquí. Tu unidad será separada y reasignada según las funciones que mejor desarrolle cada uno

-Es por seguridad para el Imperio y también para cerciorarnos de que se están aprovechando los mejores talentos de cada uno

-Dib dijo que quería verte en la casa Gaz –le dijo Tak- Y que nos aseguráramos de que no mataras a ningún novato mientras no te esta vigilando –la chica gruño de nuevo y se giro a ver a Zerbe-

-Te estaré vigilando, esperando el primer paso en falso que des, y me asegurare de que el primero sea el único ¿Entiendes?

-Por supuesto –Gaz salió de la sala y ambos irken lo miraron fijamente-

-Será una guerra difícil. Es probable que el planeta caiga a menos que consigamos aliados que equilibren la balanza y nos dejen cubiertos, al menos para estar igualados en cantidad de tropas de ataque –le dijo Tak-

-¿Tienes a algún hombre que funcione como embajador?

-Creo que tengo a alguien que puede serles de ayuda... Y conozco a otra persona que sin duda será útil –Skoodge asintió-

-Nómbrala y la traeremos de inmediato

...

*NAVE ALIENIGENA SE LE ORDENA INDENTIFICARSE DE INMEDIATO*

*ADVERTENCIA: ESTA POR INGRESAR A TERRITORIO IMPERIAL. REPITO: SE LE ORDENA IDENTIFICARSE DE INMEDIATO*

-(Interferencia estática) Soy el capitán Balak de la nave sironita (Interferencia estática) Antarin. Solicito apoyo (Interferencia estática), mi nave se encuentra deshabilitada, no tengo sistema de (Interferencia estática) navegación, mis motores fallaron y el sistema de sobrevivencia se esta terminando (Interferencia estática)...

*COPIADO. PERMANEZCAN EN POSICIÓN. MANTENGAN LA CALMA. UNA NAVE DE RESCATE SE DIRIGE A SU POSICIÓN. REPITO: UNA NAVE SE ACERCA A SU POSICIÓN*

-Entendido, Balak fuera

...

-¿Tea Katz? –una mujer morena de cabello castaño y ojos color miel se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que habían sido los oficiales del Imperio los que tocaron su puerta-

-Si, soy yo

-Tiene que acompañarnos señorita Katz –le informo un oficial con el rostro cubierto-

-P-pero yo, yo no...

-No tiene nada que temer señorita Katz, su Imperio la necesita –Tea sintió más miedo en ese momento que cuando le dijeron que iban a llevársela ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-E-esta bien. Pero ¿Quién va a cuidar a mis gatos?

...

-Bienvenido al Imperio Terrestre capitán Balak –un oficial con uniforme magenta, negro y azul índigo lo recibió apenas puso pie fuera de la nave- Por favor acompáñeme a la Sala de Recibimiento

*ALIENIGENA IDENTIFICADO*

*¿RAZA?*

*SIRIONITA*

*¿APARIENCIA?*

*ALTURA HUMANA PROMEDIO. PIEL AZUL. CABELLO BLANCO. APARIENCIA LIGERAMENTE MENOS ROBUSTA QUE LA HUMANA PROMEDIO. ACTITUD ALERTA PERO TRANQUILA ¿STATUS?*

*VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE AL CAPITAN, TRIPULACION Y LA NAVE*

*COPIADO*

-Bienvenido capitán Balak. Mi nombre es Tak, soy la Comandante de Planeación y Estrategia Militar del Imperio Terrestre.

-Gracias comandante Tak. Mi nombre es Balak Sig´n Nar. Perdonara mi indiscreción pero, veo que es un irken ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Lo esta

-Jamás había escuchado hablar de un Imperio Terrestre. Es de creación reciente sin duda

-Lo es

-¿Podría, saber más sobre este Imperio?

-En un momento conocerá a nuestros líderes. Tome asiento por favor –Tak choco sus palmas entre ellas dos veces y unos sirvientes entraron a la habitación- ¿Algo de beber?

...

-Su nombre es Balak Sig´n Nar, es Sirionita y cayo a la Tierra por accidente. Tiene la piel azul y el cabello blanco, fuera de eso es como un ser humano normal –el oficial le tendió la carpeta y le quito a Misifú del regazo para acariciarlo-

-Parece interesante pero ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con él?

-Su nuevo trabajo señorita Katz es servir como embajadora y relacionista publica para el Imperio. Su primer trabajo es el capitán Balak. Haga lo que pueda con él –Tea trago duro- No se preocupe, la Guardia Real estará cuidando su espalda

-¿Por qué yo?

-Joe Zerbe y el comandante Skoodge la recomendaron

-¿Skoodge? ¿Él esta en los cuarteles del Imperio?

* * *

**VampireDarkRogueWind(** Zid es adorable y me encanta *0* Y Dib se ha esforzado mucho en que no se parezca a su papá... Él también piensa que un Zim es más que suficiente :D **)**

**INVADER RADIACK ( **Me gusto mucho la escena que me describiste por Facebook el otro día por lo que decidí escribir unas cuantas para mi fic ¿Quieres contribuir a la causa y escribir una? No estoy segura de si incluiré civiles pero será una gran batalla militar, de eso no tengo duda :D** ) **

**KuroDerpy (**Me alegro que Zerbe te haya caído bien porque saldrá en muchos capítulos de ahora en adelante ¿Verdad que mi Zid a es adorable? ¡Me encanta mi pequeño híbrido!**)**

**¡Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola!**

**Con FanFic de Duelo Xiaolin en publicación y otro en redacción apenas. Un Fic de Invasor Zim en proceso de revisión también. El terminar este proyecto y darle los toques finales al epílogo de mi historia "Out of Heylin" de Duelo Xiaolin... He estado ocupada **

**En este capítulo tenemos a otro OC importante ¿Recuerdan a la chica de los gatos? La presente en el capítulo pasado... Se llama Tea Katz y es una chica agradable. Me gusta **

**Bien, Zid y Zim tienen una conversación y Zim prepara alternativas de salvación. **

Advertencias: **Síp, esto es un ZADR –Zim And Dib Romance- así qiuie si no te gusta este género te recomiendo regresar. Un poco de violencia oscura, humor negro, tal vez algo de tortura, sadismo y a Zim algo más maduro y violento... Sin dejar de ser un poco raro ****¡Muerte de un personaje principal!**

Disclaimer: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste. **

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

_-¿Por qué yo?_

_-Joe Zerbe y el comandante Skoodge la recomendaron_

_-¿Skoodge? ¿Él esta en los cuarteles del Imperio?_

-Estoy seguro de que mi pueblo estaría interesado en saber más acerca de su Imperio Terrestre. Y debo admitir que me resulta sorprendente que tengan una alianza con los Ladrones de planetas. Su Imperio promete grandes cosas Katz

-Todos esperamos grandes cosas de él y de nosotros mismos. Muchas gracias por la información capitán Balak.

-Lo mismo de mi parte Katz –una escolta llego en ese momento-

-¿Capitán Balak? Nuestros líderes lo invitan a acompañarlos a cenar. Igualmente a usted señorita –ambos asintieron con la cabeza-

-¿Vamos Katz?

-Por supuesto capitán

...

-Oficial Seth Sander reportándose ¿Me necesitaba comandante Skoodge?

-Adelante Seth. Zerbe dijo que tenías experiencia tratando con personas difíciles

-Pertenecí al departamento que negociaba con los terroristas y demás criminales pero no creo tener suficiente experiencia –Skoodge observo al joven que estaba frente a él. Rubio de ojos azules y con algunas pecas en el rostro... Sin duda había pasado demasiado tiempo entre humanos, ya podía distinguirlos de los otros-

-Confiare en el juicio de Zerbe. Acércate Seth, tienes muchas cosas sobre cultura alienígena que aprender

...

*¿TIEMPO ESTIMADO PARA EL ARRIBO DE LA INMENSA?*

*DOSCIENTOS DIECISIETE DIAS SU ALTEZA*

*COMIENZEN CON LA CUENTA REGRESIVA*

*A LA ORDEN SU MAJESTAD*

* ENVÍEN SEÑALES AL ESPACIO Y CONTACTEN CON CUALQUIER RAZA ALIENÍGENA QUE RESPONDA*

*DE INMEDIATO SU ALTEZA*

*BUSQUEN PLANETAS CON COMPOSICIÓN ATMOSFERICA SIMILAR A LA TIERRA Y ANALIZEN LAS PROBABILIDADES DE QUE LA HUMANIDAD SUBSISTA EN EL PLANETA*

*ENTENDIDO, SE HARÁ INMEDIATAMENTE*

*MANTENGAN CONTACTO CONSTANTE CONMIGO*

*A SUS ORDENES SIEMPRE, ALTISIMO ZIM*

...

-¿Papi? –Zid lo miro con sus ojos ámbar y un dedo en su boca. Su pequeña larva había crecido mucho últimamente, se estaba desarrollando casi igual que una larva humana promedio-

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué mi PAK no quiere hacer lo mismo que el tuyo?

-Porque mi PAK esta conectado a mi cerebro de un modo en que el tuyo no debe estarlo jamás. Te será más difícil controlarlo pero es preferible a que termine controlándote a ti

-Ahh... Ya entendí –Zid le tendió los brazos y Zim abrazo a su larva y la alzo. La primera vez que Zid hizo eso no había entendido lo que quería y le había dado un helado gigante creyendo que era por eso que abría tanto sus bracitos- ¿Los Más Altos nos odian papi?

-No. Solo me odian a mí, y ya que la tierra es importante para mi el destruirla también es una prioridad –Zim salió de la Sala de Entrenamiento con su hijo en brazos-

-¿Yo también tendré que pelear cuando llegue la Inmensa?

-Espero que no tengas que hacerlo

-¿Y entonces que voy a hacer?

-Cuidaras de tu papá, tu tía Gaz y tu abuelo. Eso es lo que espero de ti mi pequeño soldado

-¿Y tú papi?

-Yo peleare. Y conmigo irá la tía Tak, el tío Skoodge, el tio Joe y muchos otros soldados que aman la tierra

-Yo también quiero pelear contigo papi –le dijo Zid con una sonrisa inocente, Zim sonrió con cariño al ver lo valiente que era su hijo-

-Tú harás algo de mayor responsabilidad Zid. Tú protegerás a tu papá, a tu tía y a tu abuelo. Tu protegerás al Imperio ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que debías hacer si algo iba mal?

-Si mi papi, mi tía y mi abuelo caen debo tomar la nave de emergencia que esta en mi habitación e ir con los Ladrones de planetas porque soy un príncipe y en mí vive el Imperio –respondió Zid mecánicamente, su papi había hecho que se las aprendiera de memoria y lo hacía repetirlas una y otra vez-

-Exacto. No olvides eso nunca Zid

-Okidoki... ¿Podemos ir por un helado?

-Dib dijo que no debías comer helado antes de cenar –Zid lo miro con un pucherito adorable y lo abrazo con cariño-

-¿Por favooooor? Papiiiiiiiiii por faaaaavoooooooor... –Zim sintió un tirón en su squeedly-spooch. No podía soportar ver a su hijo pidiéndole cosas, su instinto simplemente gritaba que debía darle lo que quisiera-

-Esta bien, no creo que un helado te haga mucho daño

-¡Te quiero papi!

-Si. Me quieres porque te doy cosas

-Nop. Te quiero porque eres mi papi. Que me des cosas es un extra

-Eso tiene sentido ¿De que quieres tu helado?

* * *

**VampireDarkRogueWind(** Hola! Cómo ves, Zim apareció en este capítulo... Red y Pur saldrán a escena más adelante, primero siendo cabezas huecas como siempre xD Pero creo que los capítulos finales les volaran la cabeza a más de uno -eso espero :s- En este capítulo se explica que el PAK de Zid no esta conectado a su mente del mismo modo en que está el de Zim y es por eso que él tiene mejor control sobre si mismo... Aunque podría ponerlo a hablarse a si mismo en tercera persona, solo para molestar a Dib... Sip, creo que lo haré. Como regalo para ti :D **)**

**INVADER RADIACK ( **En este momento tengo ideas algo sangrientas para las batallas ¿Cómo te esta resultando a ti? De alguna manera creo que tu escena de la semana pasada desencadeno algo malvado en mi mente... Lo peor es que me gusta n_n** ) **

**KuroDerpy (**Gracias! Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo :D Ahora estoy feliz de no ser la única a quien le guste el humor oscuro de Gaz **)**

**RAC ( **Hola! Antes que nada gracias por leer... No es mala idea la de mandar a Zid como embajador, mi único temor es que los Todopoderosos Más Altos lo eliminen antes de que hable, como mi pequeña lindura es un híbrido u_u No quiero que me lo vayan a matar ;_; Pero creo que a Red y Pur les interesara mucho lo de la producción de azucares en la tierra ¿Es esto un adelanto del final? NOP xD Pero podría agregarlo, gracias por la idea :D** )**

**¡Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola!**

**Ando con un poco de prisa pero eso no va a impedir que suba capítulo... No es por asustarlos pero estoy en un atasco mental que no me deja continuar con la historia O.O Y tengo miedo... Bueno, espero que mi inspiración regrese para no hacerlos esperar pero no se preocupen, ya tengo el final y el epílogo escritos así que supongo será solo re leer lo que he escrito y leerme el epílogo para recordar como diablos iba a llegar ahí**

**Disfruten este capítulo!**

Advertencias: **Síp, esto es un ZADR –Zim And Dib Romance- así qiuie si no te gusta este género te recomiendo regresar. Un poco de violencia oscura, humor negro, tal vez algo de tortura, sadismo y a Zim algo más maduro y violento... Sin dejar de ser un poco raro ****¡Muerte de un personaje principal!**

Disclaimer: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste. **

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

_-Nop. Te quiero porque eres mi papi. Que me des cosas es un extra_

_-Eso tiene sentido ¿De que quieres tu helado?_

Cuando Dib se entero de que le había comprado helado a su smeet antes de la cena se enfureció con él. Y como Zid aun no se lo había terminado no pudo negar los hechos y hacerse el desentendido por lo que su humano lo envió a pasar la noche en la habitación de su larva (que tampoco necesitaba dormir tanto como los humanos) y termino jugando toda la noche con él. Hubiera preferido estar con Dib y hacerlo gritar. O que él lo hiciera gritar. Pero no había sido tan malo al final; Zid y el pasaron la noche entera jugando juegos humanos y con juguetes irken que Zim apenas recordaba. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con su smeet. Sobre todo cuando se divertían de ese modo.

Apenas llego la mañana se saltaron el desayuno y fueron directamente a entrenar el PAK de Zid. A medio día un muy molesto Dib llego a la sala de entrenamiento regañándolos por no haber desayunado. Por suerte para Zim su larva comenzó a hacer caritas tiernas y después de un curioso "Lo sentimos papi Dib ¿Nos perdonas?" su humano se tranquilizo y los dejo comer rosquillas hasta hartarse.

Por la tarde, mientras Dib jugaba con su larva, Zim fue a dar un recorrido para ver a sus comandantes.

Tak y un grupo de cinco generales humanos, un comandante de los ladrones de planetas y el capitán Balak (cuyo pueblo apenas se había unido al imperio) estaban concentrados en las estrategias que usarían cuando llegara La Armada

Skoodge y la élite de su élite estaban entrenando a los soldados terrestres. Un grupo especial de la Guardia Real y La Élite se había dispersado por todo el mundo para entrenar a todos los ejércitos que había en el planeta.

Gaz y Zerbe estaban trabajando en los sistemas de defensa espaciales (para molestia de la chica que seguía enfadada con Zerbe. Sobretodo porque Joe o parecía intimidado cuando lo amenazaba) Apenas lo vio Gaz le grito por hacer que Zerbe la siguiera y luego de gritarse insultos por dos horas Zim regreso a casa satisfecho... Le había restregado en la cara a Gaz que ahora todo el personal usaba el uniforme del Imperio. Incluida ella.

-¿Qué tal están las cosas? –le pregunto Dib cuando llego a la habitación, su smeet estaba dormido en la cama de ambos-

-Todos están trabajando y esforzándose bastante ¿Por qué no viniste conmigo? A ti te gustan estas cosas de revisar exhaustiva y paranoicamente...

-No soy paranoico –Dib quiso gritarle pero se había agotado mientras intentaba cansar a Zid-

-Si, si, lo que sea...

-Además, no quería dejar a Zid solo –le dijo el humano con preocupación en la voz. Zim sonrió son suficiencia, intentando darle ánimo-

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte por él Dib. Nuestro smeet ya es capaz de defenderse a si mismo

-Aun así, yo... –su humano suspiro con cansancio-

-Ve a dormir Dib-larva, estas cansado –Dib sonrió soñoliento-

-Hacía mucho que... –se interrumpió por un bostezo- No me llamabas así...

-Por que ya no eres una larva humana, pero sigues siendo una larva pequeñita para mí... Yo también entraré en modo sueño

Zim se recostó en la cama y su smeet (que quedo dormido en medio de ambos) se abrazó a él apenas sintió el movimiento. Dib alargo el brazo por encima de su hijo y lo tomo de la mano. Y Zim se dio cuenta en ese momento de que, aún con todo lo que se acercaba, él era el irken más feliz de todos.

Y lucharía por eso. Aunque tuviera que pelear cara a cara contra Los Más Altos

...

-¡Hey! ¿Ocupado?

-Hola Tea. Mas cansado que ocupado diría yo –Zerbe se froto los ojos y se dejo caer en su silla. Los irken podrían ser los mejores en la guerra pero eso no quitaba que fueran unos paranoicos extremistas-

-Que bien. Así no podrás negarte a salir conmigo a caminar un rato –Zerbe la miro un largo momento-

-De acuerdo

A Tea nunca le pareció que sus líderes fueran del tipo ecologistas o amantes de la naturaleza pero la mansión/base/fortaleza tenía dos jardines inmensos donde mucha gente solía pasear.

Y es que estaban prácticamente recluidos ahí; trabajaban todo el día y la noche, a dos turnos completos incluyendo los fines de semana y con disponibilidad las 24 horas en caso de necesitarse (lo que ocurría a menudo). Los jardines llegaban a parecer un edén cuando necesitabas descansar

-Creí que no volverías a dirigirme la palabra Tea

-Eres odioso pero no lo suficiente como para no hablarte más... Crecimos juntos Joey, estoy acostumbrada a ti –le sonrió ella- Pero dejemos eso ¿Qué hay de tu acoso a la Comandante Membrana? Es muy diferente a las de tu tipo –Joe sonrió como si lo hubieran atrapado en medio de una travesura-

-Su Alteza Zim me pidió que la acosara... Y ella es inalcanzable para mi Tea

-¿Tu dándote por vencido? Permíteme grabar este momento Joey

-¡Oye! No te burles. No es como si quisiera enfrentarme a Tak. Me mataría en un segundo –Tea por poco se atraganto-

-¿La Comandante Tak? ¿Ella y Gaz...?

-No realmente. No todavía al menos... Solo falta que una de el primer paso. Y créeme, no será Gaz. A ella no se le dan estas cosas

-¿G-Gaz y-y...? ¿Tak?

-Si no estabas preparada para todo no debiste preguntarme nada... ¿Y que hay de ti con Skoodge? -Tea se sonrojo terriblemente, haciendo reír a Zerbe-

-¡No te rías! No hay nada entre Skoodge y yo –Zerbe siguió riéndose sin creerle- ¡Eres odioso Joey!

-Bien ¡Bien! Entonces explícame como lo conociste

-Emh... Fue hace dos años –Tea seguía sonrojada- Él, me pidió que le indicara una dirección... –Zerbe soltó una carcajada y ella lo golpeo en el brazo con fuerza-

-Qué romántico ¿No? –le dijo el mientras se frotaba su brazo dolorido-

-¡No es eso!

-¡Estas sonrojada hasta las orejas! ¡Claro que es "eso"! –Tea miro al suelo avergonzada- Tienes que hacerlo tú. Los irken son algo torpees en eso... Y Skoodge es muy tímido, no hará nada para no incomodarte. Por alguna razón esta convencido de que es un tipo horrible y que los humanos se asquean de verlo o algo así...

-¡Él no es horrible!

-A tus ojos debe parecer hermoso pero aceptémoslo, todos ellos son como insectos

-Skoodge es atractivo –le dijo Tea convencida-

-Mn... Gracias... –susurro Skoodge apenado-

Tea no se había dado cuenta pero Zerbe sí; el irken estaba a unos metros de ellos sentado en una banca con una tableta electrónica en la mano y había escuchado una buena parte de la conversación.

Katz se sonrojo con fuerza y la cada de Skoodge se puso morada, probablemente también sonrojado. Joe no pudo más y soltó una carcajada estruendosa

-Eres odioso Joey –le dijo Tea con odio-

* * *

**INVADER RADIACK ( **JA! Te hice admitirlo, Zid es una monada... Y sip, Zim esta desarrollando el plan B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I... Creo que ahora va en el plan AC o algo por el estilo ¡Ahora sabes de Tak! ** )**

**KuroDerpy (**Hola! ¿Verdad que Zim se veía lindo cargando a su smeet? Yo lo vi en mi mente y me derretí de amor ¡TAN LINDOS! **)**

**RAC ( **Hola! Concuerdo contigo en eso de que a los irken les sobran planetas. Creo que la razón por la cual siguen en plan de conquista es porque quieren tener a todo el universo bajo su control, no por otra cosa :D** )**

**¡Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola!**

**Ok. Me estrese demasiado pero ya estoy saliendo del trauma. O eso creo... Este es el último capítulo escrito que tengo pero prometo trabajar arduamente toda la semana para terminarlos**

**¡Ya va a terminar el fic! **

***Muajajá* **

**Calculo unos tres o cuatro capítulos más pero ya estamos a nada de irnos... Y estoy triste por eso :'( **

**Pero bueno ¿Alguien quiere ayudarme? INVADER RADIACK me dio una escena de muerte para la gran batalla contra los irken... ¿Alguien más quiere aportar algo? ¿Si? ¿No? Esta bien, eso no cambiará nada *Muajajá* Ejem... Es triste que todo se termine pero no se le puede hacer nada más por ahora...**

**Disfruten este capítulo!**

Advertencias: **Síp, esto es un ZADR –Zim And Dib Romance- así qiuie si no te gusta este género te recomiendo regresar. Un poco de violencia oscura, humor negro, tal vez algo de tortura, sadismo y a Zim algo más maduro y violento... Sin dejar de ser un poco raro ****¡Muerte de un personaje principal!**

Disclaimer: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste. **

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

_-Eres odioso Joey –le dijo Tea con odio-_

Cuando Dib se despertó en la mañana él y Zid estaban solos en la cama. El humano se froto los ojos para terminar de despertarse. Espero unos minutos después de bañarse y cambiarse para darle más tiempo de sueño a su hijo... Finalmente se decidió a despertarlo y cuando Zid termino de vestirse (su hijo era muy independiente y no dejaba que lo ayudara jamás. Había heredado eso de Zim) salieron al comedor comunitario que era donde todos los soldados, científicos, técnicos y personal tomaban sus alimentos.

-Buenos días hijo –saludo el profesor Membrana en cuanto entraron-

-¡Abuelo! -Zid corrió a los brazos de su abuelo y Dib camino trás el para sentarse a la mesa-

Sentado con su padre estaba Simmons, su asistente. También estaba Zerbe, mirando a la nada con una sonrisa burlona y un cientifico selar cuyo nombre no podía recordar

-Hola Zid -el profesor sentó al pequeño en sus piernas- ¿Dormiste la noche anterior?

-Sip. Toda la noche... Hola tío Joe. Hola medar Lasnick -saludo su hijo-

Claro; Lasnick. Ese era el nombre del científico. Y "medar" era una especie de título selar. Cómo si lo llamaran "sir" o algo por el estilo...

-Buenos días -saludo Zerbe con una sonrisa-

-Saludos líder del Imperio. Saludos también al joven príncipe heredero

-¡Quiero waffles! -Zid corrió a pedir su desayuno-

-¿No han visto a Zim? -todos negaron con la cabeza- Que raro... ¿Y Gaz y Tea? -Katz era amiga de Zebe y su hermana era muy unida a su padre-

-Tea esta con Skoodge -le dijo Joe-

-Y Gaz salió temprano con Tak -respondió su padre-

-Aún mas raro...

-¡Papi!¿Quieres waffles? -le grito Zid mientras vaciaba su segundo tarro de miel de maple sobre su enorme montaña de waffles-

-Nunca debí dejar que GIR se le acercara -se lamento Dib- Creo que prefiero huevos y tocino. Pero gracias Zid -el humano fue trás el para pedir su desayuno también-

Zim apareció diez minutos más tarde y luego de terminarse el resto de los waffles y la miel de maple para la semana se llevo a Zid para entrenar. Dib decidió ir tras ellos veinte minutos después pero Tak lo encontró en el camino

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte

-De acuerdo –Tak lo obligo a sentarse en el pasillo y Dib accedió, muy extrañado por eso-

-Gaz me gusta mucho. Del mismo modo en que a ti te gusta Zim, supongo –le soltó como si nada. Dib agradeció estar en el suelo o habría terminado cayendo- Se lo dije hace unas horas y ella me dijo que yo le gustaba igual –el humano sintió su corazón detenerse un par de segundos ¿Su hermana? ¿Su hermanita y Tak...?- ¿Crees que Membrana diga algo malo al respecto? –le pregunto Tak-

-Por Júpiter Tak. ni siquiera sé que pienso yo sobre eso en este momento, mucho menos lo que dirá papá

-¿Te sorprendiste?

-¡¿Sorprenderme?! ¡Más que eso! Estoy esperando a que mi corazón comience a latir de nuevo

-Creo que me enfermaré igual que Zim... –dijo ella ignorándolo por completo. Dib recordó porque Zim había enfermado; su cuerpo se preparaba para crear vida... ¡Por Urano!- Tal vez yo...

-¡No oigo nada! ¡No oigo nada! ¡No oigo nada! La la la la –Dib cubrió sus oídos y cerró los ojos. No quería imaginar a su hermanita haciendo nada-

-¡Dib! –Tak le quito las manos de los oídos- Una cosa como la de los humanos varones acaba de crecer en...

-¡Aahhhh! –grito Dib espantado, seguro de que no iba a deshacerse de ese trauma jamás-

Luego de un momento el humano sintió unos golpes leves en su hombro (del lado contrario a donde estaba Tak) y abrió los ojos. Ahí estaba Skoodge con la cara algo morada ¿Estaba sonrojado?

-Emh... Oye Dib yo... Una cosa como la de los humanos varones acaba de crecer en mí...

-¡¿Tu también?! –grito Tak-

-¿También? ¿Entonces tú...? ¡Se lo dijiste a Gaz!

-¡Y tu a Katz!

-Amh... Ella me lo dijo a mí... Pero dejémoslo para después. Dib ¿Crees que tengamos que pasar por lo mismo que Zim? ¿Uh? ¿Dib? –pero el humano había huido en cuando oyó la mención de "cosas desarrollándose". Él realmente no necesitaba saber eso. Pero si esos dos enfermaban el Imperio corría peligro... Zim tenía que saberlo

...

-¡¿ES QUE TENGO QUE RECORDARLES EL PODER DE LA ARMADA?! ¡¿Cómo se les ocurrió tener que pasar por esto ahora?! ¡Al mismo tiempo! –un muy molesto Zim le gritaba a un par de sudorosos y acalorados comandantes irken, mejor conocidos como Skoodge y Tak- ¡Por Irk! ¿Cuándo les desconecte el PAK también les apague el cerebro?

-No creí que terminaríamos haciéndolo al mismo tiempo –se defendió Tak con voz débil. Skoodge no pudo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza. Dib escucho a su pareja hablar rápidamente en otro idioma... Y por el tono de voz y la velocidad supo que estaba insultando en vortiano... Porque nada le sonaba a irken pero reconocía algunos sonidos vort-

-Tienen suerte de que sepa por lo que están pasando o los llevaría al planeta mugre a recoger materiales –Skoodge cabeceo a punto de desmayarse- Recuéstense aquí en lo que llegan servicios médicos. Los llevaremos a sus habitaciones para que pasen por esto ahí... Con los datos de medicina irken lo reduciremos a la mitad de tiempo ¡Pero más les vale luchar con todas sus fuerzas o los reviviré para matarlos!

Dib supuso que no escucharon ni la mitad del discurso antes de desmayarse pero no se lo dijo a Zim

-¿Ahora qué? –le pregunto el humano a su pareja-

-A trabajar el triple para cubrir lo de estos dos –gruño Zim- Dib... ¿Crees que sobrevivirán? –le pregunto preocupado-

-Son amigos nuestros, claro que lo harán-

* * *

**INVADER RADIACK ( **Recuerdas ese adelanto de fic que te di una vez? Pues sí, es este :D Ya estoy trabajando en la parte de la batalla *aunque no sepa como rayos tenia que llegar ahí* Y modifique un poco la escena, pero quedo sangrienta. Muy sangrienta... ¡Soy feliz! Gracias por leer :D **)**

**KuroDerpy (**Hola! Aww! El amor ¿Verdad? Gaz y Tak son perfectas tienes razón ¿Y que tal el pobre de Skoodge? Él también tiene su corazoncito :love: **)**

**RAC ( **Hola! Me esta funcionando lo de armar las ideas principales y a grandes rasgos es como tu lo escribiste; Llega la Armada, la batalla, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, SORPRESA, y fin. Y epílogo claro... Tal vez Red Y Pur parezcan cabezones pero estoy segura de que se sentarían a dialogar si eso les conviene... Gracias por leer :D** )**

**iukarey ( **Hola! Antes que nada espero que tu situación se haya resuelto y sí, si tu gustas contarme yo con mucho gusto escuchare ¿PM tal vez? Tu escoge el medio, yo te leeré... Ahora al fic ¿Dices que mis historias son un clásico? Dios! Acabo de derretirme por eso ¡Me haces ruborizar! La verdad no pensé que fueran a gustar tanto pero ya tengo 1449 views en Cuenta regresiva, 1783 en Operación: Dominio y 1128 en Misión: Proteger Así que ya sospechaba yo que estaba haciendo algo bien xD... ¿Verdad que ZIm es lindo como papi? ¡Yo lo amo! :love: Gracias por leer** )**

**¡Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola!**

**Lo siento, tengo poco tiempo pero aquí un nuevo capítulo**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer! Y un agradecimiento especial a quienes me dejan saber su valiosa opinión sobre la historia ¡Los quiero a todos! **

Advertencias: **Síp, esto es un ZADR –Zim And Dib Romance- así qiuie si no te gusta este género te recomiendo regresar. Un poco de violencia oscura, humor negro, tal vez algo de tortura, sadismo y a Zim algo más maduro y violento... Sin dejar de ser un poco raro ****¡Muerte de un personaje principal!**

Disclaimer: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste. **

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

_-Son amigos nuestros, claro que lo harán_

Tak y Skoodge estuvieron inconscientes tres semanas. Tiempo suficiente como para que todos resintieran su ausencia. Sobre todo Dib y Zim que tuvieron que hacer las obligaciones de sus comandantes.

A falta de tiempo libre Zid no pudo pasar mucho tiempo con sus papas pero logro que su tío Joe jugara con él todos los días para enojo de Gaz que no se fiaba de Zerbe ni para sacarle la punta a un lápiz. La chica estuvo acompañándolos también pero nunca podía quedarse mucho tiempo.

Tak fue la primera en despertarse

Dib no estuvo presente cuando Zim despertó y se sorprendió igual que cuando vio a su pareja... Tak dio un estirón considerable; con su nueva altura era apenas una cabeza más baja que Zim aunque eso fue lo único nuevo que noto en ella. Tak no se parecía a una chica terrestre; su físico (el que podía notar) era igual al de siempre. Igual al de Zim

Skoodge despertó dos días después mientras Zim hacía su revisión diaria acompañado por Dib y Tak. El irken era apenas una pulgada mas bajo que Tak (lo que era un GRAN aumento de altura) y seguía siendo rellenito

-¿Y Tea? –fue lo primero que pregunto al abrir los ojos y verlos ahí-

-La envié a dormir un poco –le dijo Dib- La pobre no la paso muy bien...

-¿Estuvo aquí? –pregunto Skoodge ilusionado-

-Casi todo el tiempo. Excepto cuando la enviamos a trabajar –respondió Zim- ¿Por qué no vas a verla? Esta en su habitación

-Yo... –Skoodge se sonrojo, avergonzado-

-Vamos Skoodge, ella misma se te declaró –lo animo Tak-

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Iré con ella! –y salió corriendo sin más-

-Esta muerto –dijo Tak-

-Tendremos smeets nuevos muy pronto –gruño Zim-

-No quiero saber absolutamente nada de lo que pase entre tu y Gaz ¿Entiendes Tak? No puedo imaginarme a mi hermanita...

-¿Teniendo sexo? –lo interrumpió Zim con malicia-

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –y Dib salió huyendo de la habitación-

-Eso fue genial

-¿Tu no irás a ver a Gaz? –le pregunto Zim-

-¡Claro! –y Tak salió en un instante-

-Y al final, solo quedo yo... –suspiro Zim en voz baja-

-¡Hola jefecito!

-*¡Squeek!* -saludaron GIR y mini moose. Su SIR se abrazó a su cabeza y el pequeño alce a su pecho-

-Hace tiempo que no trabajamos los tres solos ¿Verdad? Vayamos a la habitación secreta, tengo que programarlos para algo

-¿Haremos algo? ¿Una travesura? –pregunto GIR entusiasmado-

-Algo como eso...

-¡Wiiiiii!

-*¡Squeak!*

-Ustedes tienen que encargarse de Zid y Dib

-¡Cuidaremos al bebe y a Mary-cabezón! –celebro GIR-

-*¡Squeeak!*

-Exacto mini moose. Ni yo pude haberlo dicho mejor

...

-Mire Jefesito ¡Un payaso sin cabeza! ¡Wiiii!

-Deja eso GIR –Zim le quito el control remoto del voot de Skoodge que tenía correteando- Quédate quieto un segundo, necesito ver algo

-Wiiiii... –GIR comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor del laboratorio-

-Mini moose, cuida que no nos vuele en pedazos

-*¡Squeak!*

Zim se quito el PAK de la espalda y comenzó a revisarlo minuciosamente. Tendrían una batalla muy pronto así que era mejor estar preparado... Mejoro los dispositivos de desplazamiento mecánicos y le dio mantenimiento general básico para la batalla. Después de todo él había sido parte de la élite de la élite de Irk, sabía bien los procedimientos de guerra.

Estaba a punto de sellar el PAK de nuevo cuando vio el panel de comunicación que lo unía a los cerebros de control. Ahora le era completamente inútil así que no tenia caso que siguiera llenando espacio por lo que desinstalo el panel y se coloco el PAK de nuevo (antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para él), y así podría revisar los circuitos con calma. Pero apenas comenzó con la revisión se dio cuenta de que alto estaba mal... Muy, muy mal... Y era demasiado extraño.

La señal que estaba recibiendo por sub-frecuencia venía de los cerebros de control pero había algo raro... Además de que los cerebros siguieran enviándole la orden de que se autodestruyera ¿Por qué? Había dejado de prestarle atención a las frecuencias de su PAK a base de fuerza de voluntad así que no se dio cuenta de que la orden persistía pero ¿Por qué?

Para la base de información llevaba más de diez meses Irk muerto, las señales a su PAK debieron desconectarse desde el momento que decidió autodestruirse... No. Las señales si se había bloqueado porque su PAK fue retirado del colectivo de información irkiana ¿Por qué los cerebros seguían enviándole ordenes entonces?

-¡Skoodge! ¡Tak! Al laboratorio ¡Su Alto los requiere ahora mismo! –grito Zim por el sistema abierto de comunicación haciendo que lo escucharan por toda la base-

Tak saco la cabeza de debajo de las sabanas y salió de un salto vistiéndose a toda prisa y dejando a Gaz sola en la habitación

-¡Ziiiiiiiiiiiim! –le grito Gaz con furia a la nada-

-¿Tienes que ir? –le pregunto Tea a Skoodge. La chica estaba cubierta por una sabana mientras veía al irken colocarse las botas y los guantes-

-Zim no suele gritar así. Pudo usar la comunicación por PAK para llamarnos pero si no lo hizo es porque algo anda mal

-¿Estarás bien? –le pregunto Tea preocupada-

-Si, descuida

Skoodge y Tak se encontraron en el camino y fueron juntos al laboratorio pero aneas entraron Zim se fue sobre ellos y los sujeto con fuerza. Parecía un maniaco de nuevo.

-Quítense los PAK ahora –ambos obedecieron y se los entregaron-

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Concéntrense en alargar su tiempo de vida lo más posible. Necesito revisar algo

-Zim...

-Silencio. Concéntrense.

* * *

**INVADER RADIACK ( **Hey! ¿Así que pensamientos eh? ¿Que tal si te animas a escribir un TaGr? O GaTr -como quieras- Sería un cambio para ti ¿No? Bueno, regresando al review, me alegro haberte sacado una sonrisa y si, tal vez Dib no debió dejar que GIR pasara tanto tiempo con Zid... ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en Face? Es cierto, habrá mucha sangre *muajajaja **)**

**KuroDerpy (**Hola! xD Fuiste tu la que me mato con eso de los Feromoniosos jejej Supongo que todos tenemos profesores raro... El tuyo que dice palabras raras y yo uno que siempre nos decía "No estudien muchachos ¿Para que estudian? No se ocupa..." Y el semestre siguiente sufrimos porque su clase era la base de otras tres materias. MORALEJA: Nunca confíes en tus maestros, suelen mentir mucho xD **)**

**Princes-Slash ( **Hola! Gracias por leer, me alero que te haya gustado :D Y creo que la razón por la cual avanzaste rápido es que hago capis demasiado cortos pero no te preocupes, actualizo cada semana :D** )**

**¡Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola!**

**De nuevo con poco tiempo pero aquí estoy. **

**Tengo miedo, mi pobrecito Zid ¿Qué pasará? Yo solo espero que no le vayan a hacer nada raro... :s**

**En este capítulo la aparición estelar del sub Comandante Hex Mendoza... Este personaje será interesante, ya lo verán. Regalo para INVADER RADIACK**

Advertencias: **Síp, esto es un ZADR –Zim And Dib Romance- así qiuie si no te gusta este género te recomiendo regresar. Un poco de violencia oscura, humor negro, tal vez algo de tortura, sadismo y a Zim algo más maduro y violento... Sin dejar de ser un poco raro ****¡Muerte de un personaje principal!**

Disclaimer: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste. **

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

_-Silencio. Concéntrense._

Los últimos seis meses fueron una prueba constante de la paciencia y la capacidad para soportar el dolor y el estrés del ejército, técnicos y residentes de la base. Incluidos sus Altos. La Inmensa estaba a menos de una semana de entrar en el espacio del sistema solar y los refuerzos del Imperio Terrestre ya estaban apostados entre los campos de gravedad desde Venus hasta Júpiter, incluyendo la Tierra. Estaban usando la fuerza electromagnética de los campos gravitatorios para esconder sus naves de los sensores de largo alcance, esperando que el comando central terrestre diera la orden de comenzar con el ataque

Zid, Gaz y Tea estaban demasiado tranquilos para los mimos que estaban recibiendo... Claro, al tener ambas cuatro meses de embarazo y ser padres primerizos era normal que sus parejas irken estuvieran sobreprotegiéndolas. Y mas porque ellas llevarían a sus smeets hasta que fueran alumbrados.

Según Zim, Dib y Membrana sería riesgoso para las larvas sacarlas del vientre para colocarlas en las capsulas de incubación... Zid por su parte estaba siendo sobreprotegido por el hecho de ser el heredero del Imperio y Zerbe se encargaba de eso a la perfección (para ira de Gaz que, aunque ya no lo odiaba, sospechaba de esos afectuosos cuidados a su sobrino)

-Ven Zid, quédate con nosotras –lo llamo Gaz-

Zerbe había pasado a saludar y se había quedado charlando con el pequeño como lo hacía siempre... Bien, nunca había visto nada extraño de parte del hombre; ningún comentario o toque que resultara sospechoso sin embargo Zerbe era especialmente dedicado a Zid y sus instintos le gritaban que, si se daba la ocasión en un futuro distante y Zid lo comprendía, Zerbe tendría una oportunidad con él

-Joey tiene trabajo que hacer y no queremos entretenerlo más ¿Cierto? –le dijo Tea con dulzura. Gaz sabía que ella también sospechaba algo-

-Esta bien. Lo siento Joe –y el que Zerbe le dejara llamarlo por su nombre no ayudaba nada a los nervios de las dos mujeres-

-No hay problema, tengo que asegurarme de que los tres se encuentran bien –sonrió Zerbe- Pero creo que es jora de que me vaya, tengo que ayudar a tus papas con los últimos detalles

-Okidoki –y con eso salió de la habitación, despidiéndose de ellos con la mano-

-Zid... –lo llamo Gaz- ¿Zim o Dib han hablado contigo hoy? –el niño, que ahora tenía la altura de un humano de seis años asintió con la cabeza-

-Sip. En la mañan cuando mi papi Dib me despertó

-¿Y te dijo algo?

-Nop. Solo me dio los buenos días. Pero mi papá Zim me dejo a GIR y mini moose para que me cuidaran

-¿Y donde está ese par? –le pregunto Tea confundida. Ella no había visto a esos pequeños dementes-

-Fueron por waffles –sonrió Zid-

-Vaya guardianes...

...

*NOS PREPARAMOS PARA LA BATALLA*

El anuncio sonó en todas las frecuencias y todas las comunicaciones. Los civiles terminaban de ser evacuados a bunkers especiales y otro sector especial como científicos y niños promesa terminaron dentro de las habitaciones de seguridad de la base donde varias naves de emergencia los sacarían del planeta en caso de necesitarlo

Uno a uno todos los equipos, cose comandos y flotillas confirmaron la orden a la base central de comunicaciones

-Aquí Comando Aéreo y Espacial. Enterados

-Aquí Comando de Planeación y Estrategia. Enterados

-Aquí Comando de Fuerza Terrestre. Enterados

-Aquí flotilla espacial de avanzada. Enterados

-Aquí primera flotilla de defensa. Enterados

-Aquí segunda flotilla de defensa. Enterados

-Aquí equipo satelital de defensa. Enterados

-Aquí avanzada terrestre. Enterados

-Aquí avanzada de defensa civil. Enterados

-Aquí comando de defensa civil. Enterados y todavía en ejecución de la orden Alfa 3

-Aquí marina. Enterados

-Aquí ejercito. Enterados y en posición

-Aquí Marte. Enterados

-Aquí Mercurio. Enterados

-Aquí Guardia Real. Enterados

-Aquí Tak. Enterada

-Aquí Skoodge. Enterado

-Aquí sub comandante Mendoza. Enterado

-Aquí Dib. Enterado

-Aquí Zim. Enterado y listo... Que vengan por nosotros

...

-Mis Altos, entrada en el sistema solar en cinco minutos –Red asintió-

-Envía una advertencia y...

-Llamada entrante desde la Tierra –lo interrumpió un técnico- ¿La recibimos?

-Adelante –ordeno Pur-

*ATENCIÓN, SE ACERCAN A ESPACIO RESTRINGIDO. DETENGANSE AHORA Y REGRESEN*

Anunció una voz computarizada. Pur se giro a ver a su compañero pero Red seguía obstinadamente viendo la ventanilla, observando el espacio como lo había hecho desde que comenzaron con el viaje a la Tierra

-¿Es en serio? –pregunto Pur con voz burlona-

-Procedimientos estándar –susurro Red- Envía un memorándum y un disparo de advertencia

...

*DISPARO DE ADVERTENCIA. REPITO. DISPARO DE ADVERTENCIA. ESPEREN ÓRDENES. REPITO. ESPEREN ÓRDENES*

...

-Memorándum enviado y disparo lanzado Mi Alto

-Llamada entrante desde el planeta –anunció otro técnico-

-Espero que sea Zim. Quiero ver su cara antes y después de matarlo –dijo Pur con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-No será él. No es el procedimiento estándar –le dijo Red, girándose a él finalmente- Ponlo en pantalla –ordenó-

-Más Altos Irken están a punto de invadir territorio del Imperio. Deténganse ahora y no serán atacados

-Oye... ¿Tu no eres la del planeta mugre? –le pregunto Pur- ¿Tak, no? –la aludida asintió con la cabeza sin quitar la expresión firme y severa de su rostro-

-Mi nombre es Tak, Comandante de Planeación y Estrategia militar

-Si, ya –dijo Red, restándole importancia y un poco desesperado- Dile a Zim que terminemos con los procedimientos estándar. En diez segundos cruzaremos su territorio y pueden considerarlo una provocación a la guerra...

-Bien –asintió Tak sin perder la compostura-

-También dile a Zim que... Más le vale seguir vivo para cuando nosotros lleguemos al planeta. Tendrá el honor de morir bajo el fuego de la Inmensa

-Se lo diré, no se preocupe –respondió Tak antes de que un técnico irken los interrumpiera-

-Entramos en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno... Estamos dentro

-El Imperio Terrestre toma esto como una provocación de guerra. Recuerden que fueron advertidos –y con eso Tak corto la comunicación-

-Hay algo raro aquí... –le dijo Pur-

-Lo sé –respondió Red con voz dura- Nos vamos a enfrentar a Zim y él nunca fue un irken común

...

*ATENCIÓN FLOTILLA DE AVANZADA Y PRIMERA FLOTILLA DE DEFENSA: EL PERIMETRO FUE INVADIDO. ABRAN FUEGO*

...

La primera ráfaga de fuego fue una sorpresa para los irken y perdieron varios votos en el primer disparo

-Ataque sorpresa –murmuro Red-

-No lo esperaba de Zim –sonrió Pur- Levanten escudos y abran fuego. Nos haremos camino por encima de la sangre de nuestros enemigos

...

-Segunda flotilla de defensa mantenga posición y espere. Flotilla de avanzada y primera defensa esperen órdenes para replegarse

-Entendido sub Comandante Mendoza

-¿Qué tal el primer ataque Hex? –un hombre que debía tener menos de veinticinco años, de piel blanca con ojos y cabello negro se giro de inmediato-

-Los irken sufrieron más de veinte bajas en votos y logramos darle a la Inmensa aunque la nave no presenta daños considerables y ha levantado sus escudos Mi Alto –Zim sonrió entonces aunque la mueca no transmitía alegría o preocupación; era más bien como un reconocimiento hacia el ejército invasor-

Hex Mendoza había aprendido a leer a su Alto y al resto de los irken en apenas tres meses. No es que se quejara, después de todo era la mano de la derecha de la comandante Gaz y quien estaba tomando su lugar en la guerra. Y Hex lo sabía, Gaz debía estar en algún lugar maldiciendo su nombre hasta en élfico por poder ejecutar todas las estrategias que crearon entre ellos y la comandante Tak a quien, dicho sea de paso, Hex admiraba enormemente

-¿Estás dispuesto al combate en campo Hex? –le pregunto Zim. Estaba todavía sentado en la silla de mando, con las manos entrelazadas descansando en su pecho y la vista fija en la pantalla. Mendoza se quito un auricular de comunicación para dejar un oído libre y se giro para sonreírle con suficiencia-

-Por su puesto Mi Alto. Aunque no sea experto en esto ustedes me entrenaron y también soy un soldado –Zim finalmente sonrió con un poco de emoción-

-Un soldado... –Hex asintió y se coloco el auricular de nuevo para concentrarse en la batalla que se estaba librando en el espacio- Un soldado si... La batalla ha comenzado y ahora, debemos proteger nuestra Tierra

* * *

**INVADER RADIACK ( **Hoola sub Comandante Hex Mendoza! Me alegra que te haya gustado la parte de Tak y Gaz :D Los he dejado en suspenso y así seguirá siendo hasta que termine el fic ¡Ya casi terminamos! Estoy emocionada, tengo varios modelos de armas y voots y aviones y... Rayos, está genial en mi cabeza. Solo espero que pueda pasarlo correctamente a palabras. Gracias por leer **)**

**KuroDerpy (**Hola! Bienvenida a Misterios Misteriosos de los Misterios Extraños, esta semana con ¿Qué ha descubierto Zim en su PAK? xD Es interesante lo que esta pasando. Da pie para otra historia sin embargo todo terminara aquí... Gracias por leer :D **)**

**RAC ( **Hey! Si sospechas de los cerebros estas cerca de saber la verdad... Pues sí, tienen algo que ver en todo este problema y la maraña de cosas que se vendrán al final** )**

******Princes-Slash ( **Hir! Gracias por seguirme leyendo, me hace muy feliz :D Sip, la escena de Tak y Gaz fue mi parte favorita de escribir. Estas dos chicas pueden dar mucho cuando las sabes usar correctamente. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, nos leemos después****** )**

**¡Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola!**

**El próximo día 24 celebro mi cumpleaños y subiré capítulo para celebrar (aunque en realidad me sienta vieja y no quiera festejar eso) así que atentos; El próximo lunes se adelanta capítulo**

**¿Alguien quiere regalarme algo?**

**:3**

**¿Zid? ¿La guerra? ¿Los planetas? ¡La sangre y la destrucción!**

**Ya casi termina el fic, hay que empezar a despedirnos**

**Gracias a todos por leer y comentar y sobre todo, por acompañarnos todo este tiempo. Zim, Dib y el resto de nosotros les agradecemos su compañía **

Advertencias: **Síp, esto es un ZADR –Zim And Dib Romance- así qiuie si no te gusta este género te recomiendo regresar. Un poco de violencia oscura, humor negro, tal vez algo de tortura, sadismo y a Zim algo más maduro y violento... Sin dejar de ser un poco raro ****¡Muerte de un personaje principal!**

Disclaimer: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste. **

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

_-La batalla ha comenzado y ahora, debemos proteger nuestra Tierra_

*FLOTILLA DE AVANZADA Y PRIMERA DEFENSA REPLIEGUENSE EN EL EQUIPO DE DEFENSA SATELITAL. SEGUNDA DEFENSA ESPERE EL ATAQUE DE LOS PLANETAS*

Neptuno, Urano, Saturno y Jupiter comenzaron con el ataque conforme la Armada avanzaba dentro del sistema solar. Fue una verdadera sorpresa ver como los astros comenzaban a disparar a las flotillas y el ejercito irken con una precisión magistral... Muchos técnicos irken podrían haber jurado que había operadores en los planetas pero todo se estaba manejando desde la tierra

Para satisfacción del sub comandante y Tak los planetas lograron disminuir el numero de voots a medida que los irken se acercaban a la Tierra. Por desgracia, Urano fue destruido en su totalidad por la Inmensa y el resto de los planetas quedaron gravemente dañados

-Si seguimos así serán menos los irken que lleguen a la Tierra

-No te confíes Hex –le dijo Tak con expresión seria. El hombre giro su rostro rápidamente a verla y se sonrojo levemente- Los irken caídos están siendo llevados a la Inmensa. Cuando ellos lleguen, estarán casi completos –Hex asintió- Nuestra ventaja esta en la Tierra... Puede que nuestro ejercito no este tan bien preparado para enfrentar el poderío irken pero la marina esta lista para la Armada

-Eso será interesante...

-Muy interesante –asintió Tak antes de salir de la habitación- Tak a Zim...

-Aquí Zim, adelante Tak –la comandante recibió el saludo por medio del comunicador que acababan de implantarse en la corteza cerebral primaria y que simulaba ser una pequeña placa de metal en la cabeza-

-¿Dónde demonios estas? La Inmensa esta atacando la defensa satelital y Marte y Mercurio están dando su último aliento contra La Armada ¡Llegaran en cualquier segundo!

-Lo sé Tak –respondió Zim con voz tranquila- Y estoy contando con eso... Comunícate con Skoodge y dile que se prepare

-De acuerdo pero... ¿Zim? ¡Zim! –Tak grito enfadada al darse cuenta de que su Alto había cortado la comunicación sin siquiera despedirse- Dib... –la chica abrió la comunicación para averiguar que demonios estaba pasando. Zim llevaba semanas actuando muy extraño y nadie tenía idea de porque lo estaba haciendo- Dib ¿Est...?

-Aquí Dib, adelante Tak ¿Qué ocurre?

-Dib ¿Qué demonios esta pasando con Zim? –Tak estaba acostumbrada a las bromas humanas, a que sus Altos bromearan entre sí insultándose con apodos igual que cuando eran niños y sobre todo, estaba acostumbrada a un Dib más abierto con ella por lo que fue una sorpresa el escucharlo suspirar desde el otro lado-

-Es algo... Es algo complicado Tak... ¿Ya hablaste con Skoodge? La Armada esta a minutos de llegar

-Y-yo... –la chica se quedo sin habla por un momento ¿Qué, en nombre de la Tierra, estaba pasando?- N-no... Lo haré ahora...

-Hazlo de inmediato –y con eso se corto la comunicación-

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando con es...? Espera... ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTA JOE?

...

En la cámara de pánico Gaz, Tea y Zid observaban la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en el espacio. Las naves de guerra de los ladrones de planetas estallaban dejando tras de si una explosión hermosa, casi como si fueran fuegos artificiales... Los cruceros de batalla selar resistían los ataques casi tan bien como La Inmensa y Marte y Mercurio daban su ultimo aliento de vida impactando contra la nave orgullo irken

-Tea, Gaz, Zid...

-¡Joe! –Zid se giro de inmediato al escuchar la voz de su amigo y sonrió con alegría cuando Joe le revolvió el cabello con cariño-

-Joey ¿Qué tal va todo allá? –le pregunto Tea con preocupación-

-No tienen de que preocuparse –respondió el profesor Membrana que acababa de entrar a la habitación- En estos momentos tienen que mantenerse tranquilas por el bien de los bebes que llevan dentro... Y tú también Zid, no es bueno que a tu edad veas estos espectáculos de muerte

-El profesor tiene razón, yo... Yo solo vine a despedirme, Skoodge nos ha llamado a todos a combate y es hora de que me vaya

-Joey...

-Está bien Tea –le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- Yo cuidare muy bien la espalda de Skoodge, lo prometo. No permitiré que mi pequeño sobrino se quede sin padre –Tea asintió con lagrimas en los ojos y lo abrazo como despedida-

-Cuídate mucho

-Adiós Joe –Zerbe coloco una rodilla en el suelo para quedar a la altura de Zid y lo abrazo con fuerza para después besar su frente-

-Tú también cuídate pequeño príncipe. En ti reside nuestro Imperio y todos nosotros, no lo olvides nunca. Si tu caes, caemos todos –Zid asintió- Te quiero mucho, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

-Lo sé

-Entonces Zid, por ese cariño que te tengo ¿Vas a cuidar de ti del mismo modo en que yo te protejo?

-Lo haré Joe, lo prometo –Zerbe sonrió una ultima vez y se levanto- Bien, deséenme suerte

-Rómpete una pierna, y si puedes también la cabeza –le dijo Gaz con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-Gracias –le respondió Joe con una sonrisa tranquila y salió de la habitación pero no había dado cinco pasos cuando Membrana lo llamo- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Si te aseguras de no morir en batalla yo mediaré por ti ante Zim y Dib cuando Zid tenga una edad apropiada –Zerbe miro a Membrana con una expresión de completo shock-

-U-usted... Usted sab...

-Pero debes prometer que esperarás a que tenga una edad apropiada –Joe parpadeo un par de veces antes de reaccionar y sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse negó-

-Yo no podría hacer eso –le dijo con expresión triste- Zid es... Es como un sol luminoso, lleno de alegría e inocencia y yo, por más amor que le tenga, no podría acercarme a dañar eso... Prefiero morir antes de permitirlo y es por eso que intento alejarme de él, porque le prometí a sus padres protegerlo de todo y eso me incluye a mi mismo –por un instante Zerbe creyó ver un destello en los anteojos protectores del profesor Membrana aunque duro solo un segundo porque al instante siguiente Membrana había descubierto su rostro... Fue una sorpresa ver los mismos ojos de Gaz y Dib frente a él pero con la experiencia que la edad otorgaba (dato curioso, ambos tienen la misma edad)-

-Zid te ama ahora, soy consciente de ello... Puede que sea pequeño pero no por ello en inmaduro. Y me alegra conocer esta parte de ti Zerbe, solo me confirmas que mi opinión de que eres un buen hombre es acertada

-Se lo agradezco profesor. Si me permite, tengo que presentarme ante mi Comandante

...

En la Inmensa Pur observaba las explosiones de las naves completamente complacido. Siempre le había gustado ver estallar cosas y si al explotar lo hacían como fuegos artificiales solo mejoraban las cosas para él... Por desgracia Red seguía obstinadamente callado, mirando hacia el planeta que se había cada vez más grande a medida que se acercaban

-¿Por qué es tan importante verlo? Va a explotar en unos minutos –le dijo con fastidio-

-No es el planeta, ni Zim en realidad... Tengo... Siento algo extraño –Pur lo miro confundido y Red lo encaro finalmente- Siento como... Como si algo fuera a pasar, como si tengo que estar ahí ¿Lo entiendes?

-No, no entiendo nada –respondió su compañero con sinceridad- Pero si tú dices que tenemos que bajar, bajaremos entonces

* * *

**INVADER RADIACK ( **Hola sub Comandante! He aquí la aparición de los Más Altos irken y se resuelve lo de Zid y Zerbe ¿Qué pasará? Quien sabe *muajaja* Sigues saliendo en más capítulos así que atento :D Tu escena, un poco modificada, esta en el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste n.n **)**

**KuroDerpy (**Hola! Lo sé, varios me han preguntado ¿Zid y Zerbe? ¡¿EN SERIO?! Y yo les dije ¡No me golpeen! En el siguiente capítulo se resuelve. Y aquí esta... Mi pobre mente pervertida también divago bastante pero Zid es mi bebe, no puedo hacerle daño :D Gracias por leer **)**

**RAC ( **Hola! Me siento mal porque te sientas despreciada :'( Y cómo no tengo oportunidad de ingresar más personajes te he colocado en el capitulo siguiente sólo que, eres un hombre :s El general Rick, encargado de la ejecución de la orden ALFA 3 y tienes un papel en una escena sangrienta... Si no te gusta me disculpo por adelantado ¡Perdón! ** )**

**¡Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola!**

**Feliz cumpleaños a mí ;)**

**Escena violenta cortesía de INVADER RADIACK con algunas pequeñas modificaciones de su servidora. RAC aquí estas tú como el general Rick, espero te guste**

**Un regalo de mí para ustedes por acompañarme a lo largo de esta historia sin sentido ¡Gracias! **

Advertencias: **Síp, esto es un ZADR –Zim And Dib Romance- así qiuie si no te gusta este género te recomiendo regresar. Un poco de violencia oscura, humor negro, tal vez algo de tortura, sadismo y a Zim algo más maduro y violento... Sin dejar de ser un poco raro ****¡Muerte de un personaje principal!**

Disclaimer: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste. **

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

_-Pero si tú dices que tenemos que bajar, bajaremos entonces_

*TRANSPORTACIÓN DE SOLDADOS IRKEN A LA SUPERFICIE TERRRESTRE. REPITO. TRANSPORTACION DE SOLDADOS IRKEN A LA SUPERFICIE TERRESTRE*

-Aquí Skoodge, enterados ¿Cómo va la evacuación?

-Implementación de la orden Alfa 3 casi terminada

-Entendido. Continúen con la orden, el resto de los soldados prepárense para resistir... –Skoodge corto la comunicación con la base central y tomo su rifle laser con fuerza- Cuando todo esto termine Tea... Cuando esto termine tú, yo y nuestro smeet iremos a esa cosa playa que tanto te gusta, lo prometo...

-Comandante Skoodge

-Hola Hex, bienvenido ¿Listo para dar caza? –el hombre lo miro con una mueca extraña- ¡Ah claro! Tu no quieres dañar irkens ¿Tanto te gusta nuestra raza?

-Mucho señor –asintió Mendoza-

-Creo que se equivoco de planeta al nacer –agrego Zerbe con malicia haciendo reír al irken-

-Tal vez tengas razón

...

El equipo que ejecutaba la orden de evacuación civil mejor conocida como Alfa 3 estaba terminando su último recorrido para asegurarse de no haber dejado a nadie atrás. Había sido difícil, una labor casi titánica el tener que reunir a las personas y tratar de ponerlas a salvo pero sobretodo, había sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza el tener que sacar a rastras a quienes no querían dejar su hogar como ancianos y sobretodo una mujer drogadicta y algo psicópata que se negaba a ir con los soldados y que tenía a dos niños pequeños con ella. El general Rick no habría tenido problema en abandonarla de no haber sido por los niños... Sólo esperaba que los guardias del bunker pudieran hacerse cargo de ella y de los pobres niños

-Terminamos la orden ALFA 3. Cambiando a protocolo de batalla –anunció el general y un segundo después comenzaron a sonar las alarmas en la ciudad, anunciando que el primer pelotón irken acababa de llegar a tierra y estaban cerca de ellos-

Las explosiones no se hicieron esperar y conforme ellos avanzaban y los irken se acercaban la ciudad comenzaba a parecer una zona de desastre, el comando irken marchaba en perfecta formación y el cielo comenzaba a tornarse color naranja, como si supiera que la tierra pronto se mancharía de sangre...

En un callejón cerca de donde aparecieron los irken una mujer de unos 24 años con el pelo rubio esta corriendo con gran rapidez, cargando a su pequeña hija de unos 4 años mientras a su hijo mayor de 6 años y medio lo lleva jalando de la mano

Los tres corren desesperados buscando una forma de salir de esta horrible pesadilla, la mujer gira su cabeza sin detenerse solo para ver como 5 irkens bien armados los siguen casi pisándoles los talones, por a ver volteado no ve la botella de vidrio a unos pocos centímetros de ella, la pisa resbalándose y cayendo al sucio piso junto a sus hijos, su hija cae un poco mas lejos que ella su hijo levanta un poco la cabeza sobándosela con una mano, con algo de dificultad la mujer se levanta para escuchar a un irken gritar

-Ahí están ¡MATENLOS!

La mujer es invadida por el miedo, sin pensarlo dos veces se levanta y corre casi callándose dejando a tras a sus pobres hijos, los cuales solo la ven alejarse cada vez mas, los irkens no tardaron mucho en alcanzar a los niños, uno de ojos rojos tomo al chico de 6 años con ambos brazos apretándole con fuerza el cuello y de un solo movimiento se lo rompió con brutalidad, la pequeña niña gritaba mientras el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano era lanzado como basura

-Mami... ¡MAMI!

Decía una y otra vez llorando cada vez con mayor fuerza, uno de los soldados irkens se molesto con el insoportable chillido de la niña humana, tomo su arma y la silencio dándole un fuerte golpe en su pequeña cabecita con la culata de su arma

La mujer en ningún momento se detuvo o siquiera volteo, solo le importo vivir, la influencia de la heroína recorriendo sus venas e impulsándola a seguir corriendo, sin detenerse. No muy lejos logra divisar la salida del callejón y no puede evitar sentirse aliviada mientras una sonrisa se forma en su rostro, cuando salió hacia la calle se quedo petrificada al encontrarse con varios irkens observándola con repugnancia, uno de los seres verdes usa dos de sus tentáculos del Pak para sujetarla de los tobillos y justo cuando la iba a tirar, del callejón salen dos patas de araña mecánicas enterrándose en su boca como anzuelos en un pez

La mujer queda suspendida en el aire de una forma muy dolorosa, gritaba con mucha fuerza al ver como mas extremidades mecánicas se acercan lentamente asía ella, con bestialidad le comienzan a desfigurar el rostro, los cortes eran cada vez mas profundos, las puntas de las extremidades atraviesan la carne de su torso con gran facilidad, a lo lejos solo se escuchan sus gritos de dolor y horror indescriptible

-¡FUEGO!

La Armada terrestre obedece de inmediato y descargan sus armas laser contra los invasores irken que no dudan en dispararles también

-¿Quién dijo que jugar Nerf de niño no iba a servirme de nada? Me debes una disculpa enorme mamá –sonrió el general Rick y con una seña de su mano varios soldados apuntan unos rifles enormes que, al disparar, rocían agua sobre los irken dejándolos gravemente lastimados- ¡ADELANTE!

El general pasó cerca del cuerpo de la mujer y logra reconocerla sólo por la ropa que llevaba... Era la drogadicta que llevó a rastras al bunker ¿Cómo había logrado escapar? Ella... A lo lejos alcanzo a ver el cuerpo de la niña pequeña y vio con desagrado lo que quedaba de la mujer a sus pies

-Te dije que te quedaras allí ¿No es cierto? Mira lo que hiciste... Tu vida valía una mierda pero tus hijos eran inocentes aquí –Rick escupió en lo que quedaba de su cabeza y corrió a colocar los cuerpos de los niños en un lugar seguro, después se aseguraría de que fueran enterrados como héroes y les dio su apellido porque ya conocía sus nombres, la mujer los había gritado cuando la sacaron de casa. Dylan y Rose Rick, la humanidad conoció esos nombres como los primeros que cayeron bajo la conspiración, un par de niños pequeños, hijos de un gran general y huérfanos de madre- Espero encontrarme contigo en el infierno para asegurarme de hacerlo más doloroso para ti –le dijo al cuerpo de la mujer y siguió adelante, sin miramientos, esperado que cuando las tropas avanzaran se llevaran los pedazos que quedaron de la mujer-

* * *

**INVADER RADIACK ( **Hola sub Comandante! He aquí tu escena, espero que te haya gustado o al menos que no intentes matarme por lo que hice :s Cuando leas el siguiente capítulo querrás matarme, lo sé, porque mi idea para atacar a los irken esta francamente chalada y ni siquiera yo lo vi venir hasta que lo estaba escribiendo... ¿Sabes lo que es un helicóptero apache? ¿Un avión de caza? Tal vez quieras verlo, necesitaras saber que son para antes del próximo capítulo **)**

**KuroDerpy (**Hola! Gracias por leer n_n Tu OC sale en el siguiente capítulo y, como ya te adelante, tendrá un papel importante con Dib :D **)**

**RAC ( **Hola! Vas cerca de la trama del asunto, tienes un sexto sentido O.O Pero no diré más o terminare por contarte el final xD Y si, aquí estas tu, general Rick :D ** )**

**¡Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola!**

**Un nuevo capítulo con la participación de... KuroDerpy. Sé que la reconocerán de inmediato, es la única July de la historia**

**Pues bien, seguimos despidiéndonos ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda sobre la historia? ¿Algo que haya dejado sin resolver hasta ahora? Adelante, pueden preguntar sin miedo :D**

**Gracias por sus felicitaciones, mi cumpleaños fue bastante bien :D**

Advertencias: **Síp, esto es un ZADR –Zim And Dib Romance- así qiuie si no te gusta este género te recomiendo regresar. Un poco de violencia oscura, humor negro, tal vez algo de tortura, sadismo y a Zim algo más maduro y violento... Sin dejar de ser un poco raro ****¡Muerte de un personaje principal!**

Disclaimer: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste. **

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

_-Espero encontrarme contigo en el infierno para asegurarme de hacerlo más doloroso para ti_

-Mis Altos ¿Están seguros de bajar? Quiero decir... Es un planeta insignificante, ustedes no tendrían que... -una mirada de fría furia purpura hizo que le consejero callara de inmediato- Red dice que hay que bajar y hay que bajar. Ahora, ve por nuestras armaduras de combate y haz algo útil antes de que me aburra de ti y te arroje al vacío del espacio

Ambos líderes se miraron en silencio mientras los consejeros los vestían con sus armaduras y les colocaban las armas. Pur siempre había notado algo extraño en su compañero, era como si Red pudiera predecir las cosas que pasarían o al menos sabía que cosas especiales ocurrirían... Nunca había comentado eso con nadie porque no era algo común en un irken e, interiormente, temía que lo catalogaran como defecto y lo alejaran de su puesto de mando. No quería quedarse solo al frente del Imperio Irk, odiaba ser responsable y a Red eso se le daba muy bien... Él sólo servía para ataques físicos y todo lo que se relacionara con armamento, Red se encargaba de estrategias y tecnología

-Están listos Todopoderosos Más Altos

Por si solos eran una amenaza contra cualquier ser viviente pero juntos...

-Vamos Pur

Juntos eran un equipo imbatible. Lo mejor que Ikr había producido en los últimos treinta años según los cerebros de control

-El transportador los esta esperando mis Terribles Más Altos

Los computadores podían hacer predicciones basándose en los datos, trayectorias y diferentes variaciones de información pero lo de Red era diferente y a la vez atemorizante ¿Cómo podía "sentir" que algo iba a pasar? Los PAK bloqueaban las emociones y suprimían las órdenes límbicas del cerebro primario ¿Por qué Red podía entonces evadir eso?

-Manténganse en orbita hasta nueva orden

Le preocupaba, y mucho. Pur miro a su compañero de nuevo y un "algo" extraño se asentó en su squeedly-spooch ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Como ordene, mi Todopoderoso

-¿Estas listo Pur? –le pregunto una vez dentro del transportador-

-Supongo que sí... –Red lo miro extrañado- Olvídalo. Vamos ahora

La defensa satelital del planeta había logrado lo que miles de razas solo habían soñado; deshabilitar las armas de la nave insignia. Así que habían tenido que transportar a los soldados a la superficie y los votos sobrevivientes estaban descendiendo también al planeta

-Localiza la bio señal de Zim y transpórtanos a donde esta

...

De pequeño siempre había creído que los aviones contra incendio no servían mucho en realidad pero en ese momento se sintió tremendamente agradecido con las mentes brillantes que habían mejorado las naves. Los Lockheed AC-130, AC-130 Spectre y los Boeing 747anfibios pasaban por encima de sus cabezas custodiados por jets de caza y helicópteros apaches dejando caer sobre ellos agua fría que les ayudaban a despejar la cabeza y, sobre todo, dañaban a sus enemigos

-Lindo día para una lluvia ¿Verdad Mi Alto? –le sonrió Seth Sander, la mano derecha de Skoodge, antes de salir de la tienda. Dib asintió con la cabeza y reviso la información que estaba llegando-

En diferentes partes del mundo había batallas contra los irken pero, según los informes, los que habían tenido la mala suerte de llegar cerca de las costas ya habían sido abatidos por los marines... Los marines que Skoodge y Tak mismos habían entrenado eran irreconocibles para él; los habían convertido en maquinas de guerra casi tan perfectas como ellos.

De pronto el sonido de disparos llego a sus oídos juntos con los gritos de sus hombres

-¿Qué est...? –intentó preguntar mientras salía de la tienda-

-Tome sus armas Mi Alto –le grito uno de los soldados-

Dib alargo la mano para tomar su arma laser cuando escucho a su espalda el inconfundible ruido de las patas mecánicas salir del PAK... Sabía lo que venía, esta muerto, casi podía sentir el frío del metal atravesándolo

-Ngh... –escucho el metal perforar la carne y se giro sorprendido al darse cuenta de que no había sido el quien fue herido. Era Sander... Sander se había sacrificado para protegerlo- Mi Alto...

-Seth...

-Dib se quedo estático viendo con horror como las patas mecánicas rompían en dos al ex policía... El irken avanzo hacia él y un segundo después un chorro de agua lo golpeo de frente, provocando que la piel verde que estaba frente a él se llenara de ampollas, como si lo hubieran bañado en ácido

-Despierte Mi Alto –le grito un soldado al que no pudo reconocer- Vamos a protegerlo. Lo sacaremos de aquí

-No –reacciono finalmente y tomo su arma- Es hora de pelear... Y vengare a Sander –el soldado sin embargo lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo sin miramientos-

-Tenemos que protegerlo

-E, espera ¿Quién...? –iba a preguntarle "¿Quién te crees que eres?" pero el soldado no lo dejo terminar y girándose lo encaro-

-Mi nombre es Julchen Beilschmindt –le dijo una mujer de cabello blanco y ojos rojos-

-¿Julch...?

-July si lo prefiere Mi Alto. Ahora vamos, hay que sacarlo de aquí

-¡Voy a pelear!

-¡No puede hacer eso! Las órdenes son claras; Hay que protegerlo a toda costa –le grito July. Estubo a punto de preguntar quien había ordenado semejante estupidez pero la imagen de un malicioso Zim apareció triunfante en su cabeza- ¿Cree usted que Seth estaría feliz de que usted muriera aquí luego de que se sacrifico para salvarlo? –le dijo la mujer y Dib trago saliva- Tiene que proteger al príncipe Mi Alto. Zid no puede crecer sin sus padres

-De acuerdo

* * *

**INVADER RADIACK ( **Hola sub Comandante! ¿Verdad que no esperabas lo del Nerf? Apuesto a que nadie se lo esperaba ;) Te diría lo que hará tu personaje pero... Te contaría el final, mejor espera un poco ¡Solo un poco! Lo prometo **)**

**KuroDerpy (**Hola! He aquí tu con Dib... Escena algo corta pero míralo por el lado bueno, saldrás también en el siguiente :D **)**

**RAC ( **Hola! ¿A qué nadie se lo esperaba, eh? Mira que tengo una imaginación que a veces me espanta xD Aunque me parece que con lo del agua esta guerra sangrienta se asemeja mucho a los juegos que los niños humanos suelen hacer :D ** )**

**¡Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola!**

**¡Termine el fic!**

**Ahora sí, tenemos 21 capítulos y el epílogo así que esto ya esta por terminarse. Dos capítulos más y nos despedimos n_n Aunque tengo que advertirles que el siguiente será la resolución de toda la historia (habrá sangre y con suerte querrán matarme. Sip, es donde muere uno de nuestros amados principales) y el capítulo final es solo para atar detalles inconclusos... El epílogo esta genial y les anticipo que me hizo llorar al escribirlo **

**Un nuevo capítulo con la participación de KuroDerpy y de hirano 23**

**Hir, espero que te guste. **

**KuroDerpy, tu aparecerás también en el capítulo siguiente**

Advertencias: **Síp, esto es un ZADR –Zim And Dib Romance- así qiuie si no te gusta este género te recomiendo regresar. Un poco de violencia oscura, humor negro, tal vez algo de tortura, sadismo y a Zim algo más maduro y violento... Sin dejar de ser un poco raro ****¡Muerte de un personaje principal!**

Disclaimer: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste. **

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

_-Tiene que proteger al príncipe Mi Alto. Zid no puede crecer sin sus padres_

-Tengo que llevarlo a un lugar seguro

-Estamos en guerra Julchen ¿Dónde hay un lugar seguro?

-Al lado de su hijo Mi Alto –los gritos y los sonidos de disparos seguían resonando a su espalda mientras July lo jalaba del brazo obligándolo a seguir sus pasos- No creo que lleguemos a donde están ellos –susurro ella- Tendré que llevarlo a donde esta el Altisimo Zim

-¿Por qué...? –un laser paso a su lado y Julchen lo derribo, haciéndolo quedar debajo de ella-

La mujer tomo su arma y disparo a un punto que no pudo ver sin embargo, por el grito ahogado, supo que había dado en el blanco

-Hay que movernos más rápido –le ordeno con dureza y se levanto-

-Eres alemana ¿Cierto? –July lo miro extrañada-

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Intuición –respondió Dib con simpleza. Tampoco iba a decirle que lo supuso por su actitud directa y dominante-

-Bueno... Hay que movernos ¡Vamos!

-Sí... Es obvio que eres alemana

...

Zim estaba en el comando de comunicación desde donde se enviaban las órdenes hacia todos los equipos y flotillas. Cuando Hex dejo su puesto para ir a acompañar a Skoodge y a Zerbe una mujer morena, alta y delgada, de largo cabello negro rizado y ojos color café claro tomo su lugar

Zim se levanto de la silla de mando sin decir palabra y se dispuso a salir de la sala

-Mi Alto –lo llamo la mujer-

-Tranquila Geri... Nov Geri. Tu nombre me gusta, es muy extraño –le dijo haciendo que ella se sonrojara-

-Eso es muy cruel Mi Alto

-Claro que no... Sigue organizando a las tropas Geri

-¡P-Pero...! ¡Yo también quiero ayudar!

-Eres un científico, tu lugar esta aquí

-¡También soy un soldado! Y no es justo que Mendoza haya podido ir a pelear y yo no –le dijo indignada-

-Escucha Geri –la interrumpió Zim- Te necesito aquí ahora, eres la única que puede hacer esto. Y además –agrego al ver que ya estaba lista para replicar- En caso de que todo empeore ¿Quién dará las ordenes? ¿Quién evacuara a los civiles en las naves? ¿Quién salvada a Zid, a Dib, a Gaz, a Tea y a Membrana? ¿Quién protegerá la ultima esperanza del Imperio?

-Mi Alto... –susurro Nov impactada por la confianza que el Altísimo Magenta había puesto en ella-

-Quédate Geri, necesito de ti –y con eso abandono la habitación-

...

-Se supone que Zim esta aquí ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué yo no veo nada? –se quejo Pur sin embargo su compañero lo estaba ignorando, perdido en sus pensamientos-

Cuando aún estaban en la Academia Militar lo habían emparejado con Zim a una misión que, si bien termino de buena manera les había provocado algo extraño... Nunca lo había hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con Pur. Y no, no porque hubiera fallado y Zim tuvo que salvarlo sino por lo que comenzó a ocurrir en su PAK luego del accidente; Una de las maquinas enemigas había caído y Red creyó que era seguro cruzar sin embargo un cable serpenteo y lo envolvió, electrocutándolo hasta casi dorarlo vivo. Zim salto y destruyo la maquina para que lo soltara pero no se salvo de que también lo alcanzara la electricidad

Después de eso Zim comenzó a actuar extraño y también él mismo... Había... Era como si pudieran resistirse a las órdenes de los PAK... Zim a fuerza de voluntad y él, a base de lo que muchas razas conquistadas denominaban "instinto"

-...cer?

-¿Eh?

-¿No estabas escuchándome?

-No, yo...

-Bienvenidos al Imperio Terrestre –los interrumpió una tercera voz haciendo que ambos se girarán de inmediato, listos para el combate-

Detrás de ellos un irken alto (aunque unos centímetros más bajo que ellos) con uniforme y armadura de batalla color magenta los observaba con expresión seria y los brazos cruzados

-¿Zim? –pregunto Pur confundido y la sensación extraña se intensifico. Red simplemente lo supo; algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir- ¿Por qué eres alto? ¡Eras un enano!

* * *

**¡Dibuje a Zerbe!**

**Y a otros personajes de este fic n_n**

**Les pasare el link según los vaya subiendo por si quieren verlos pero desde ahora les advierto que no se dibujar... Dibujo realmente horrible**

**Mi cuenta:**

**suriee. devianart. com **

**INVADER RADIACK ( **Hola! ¿Qué tal? Los Altos finalmente se dieron cuenta de que Zim también es alto n_n Tu tienes una aparición en el siguiente capítulo y ahí es donde habrá sangre **)**

**KuroDerpy (**Hola! He aquí tu con Dib... ¡De nuevo! Y apareces en el siguiente capítulo también. Pero recuerda mi advertencia ¿Eh? Espero que te haya gustado n_n **)**

**RAC ( **Hola! Pues si ¿A qué irken se le ocurre atacar un planeta lleno de agua? Pero bueno, que ellos no sabían que el agua los podía dañar de ese modo. En siguiente capítulo se explica porque hay tan pocos irken en la tierra y será la resolución del fic ¡Gracias por leer! **)**

******Youko Saiyo (**Hola! No he tenido tiempo de ver Hetalia así que no se si quede bien u_u Pero gracias a ti le pude dar una personalidad así que ¡Gracias! **)**

**hirano23 (**Hola! Aquí estas tu con Zim ¿Qué tal? Lamento haberte dado tan poca participación Geri pero ya no tenia espacio :s De cualquier modo tu parte me pareció genial, digo ¿Cuantos han tenido la suerte de contar con la confianza de Zim? Hasta ahora van dos; Dib y Zerbe. Y tu por supuesto n_n **)**

**¡Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola!**

**Penúltimo capítulo del fic y donde termina de desarrollarse toda la acción... Creo que no tengo nada más que decir**

**PD. **Estoy escribiendo un fic ZaTr... Historia posterior a la película prevista de Invasor Zim. El imperio irken ha caído por la mano de la resistencia y Dib Membrana, ahora embajador de Meekrob.

A pesar de mi natural odio a esta pareja heme aquí, escribiendo sobre ellos. Estara dedicado a todos los (pocos) fans de esta pareja

Advertencias: **Síp, esto es un ZADR –Zim And Dib Romance- así qiuie si no te gusta este género te recomiendo regresar. Un poco de violencia oscura, humor negro, tal vez algo de tortura, sadismo y a Zim algo más maduro y violento... Sin dejar de ser un poco raro ****¡Muerte de un personaje principal!**

Disclaimer: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste. **

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

_-Hola Hex, bienvenido ¿Listo para dar caza? –el hombre lo miro con una mueca extraña- ¡Ah claro! Tu no quieres dañar irkens ¿Tanto te gusta nuestra raza?_

Mala suerte. Mucha y muy mala de la más terrible de las malas suertes. Algo tonto pero era lo único que se repetía en la cabeza de Skoodge. Mendoza se seguía negando a matar irkens sin embargo, suponía que por lealtad a su planeta, se encargaba de dejarlos inconscientes electrocutando sus PAK

Era una pequeña pizca de buena suerte que La Armada creyera que no eran un desafío importante o de lo contrario habrían traído a toda la flotilla y no solo a la guardia. Y suficiente tenían con ellos; sus compañeros irken habían derribado los aviones contra incendio y estaban teniendo que soportar a base de armamento mientras el segundo equipo los alcanzaba

Ellos contaban con una ventaja que los humanos no poseían; el PAK. Sobretodo sus patas mecánicas que funcionaban como armas y transporte, según las necesitaran... Debieron preparar replicas de PAK para el ejercito, al menos unos que solo tuvieran algo parecido a...

-¡Cuidado! –Zerbe apareció frente a él y por un segundo creyó que le había disparado sin embargo derribo al soldado irken que estaba detrás de él- ¿Estas bien Skoodge? Mira que si algo te pasa Tea me mata

-Estoy bien, solo me distraje un momento... –Zerbe asintió-

-Concentrémonos en esto. No voy a permitir que mi pequeño sobrino crezca sin padre –le sonrió antes de girarse y seguir atacando-

Skoodge sonrió a su vez al ver a sus soldados resistir a sus congéneres. Un gran sentimiento de orgullo lo lleno de pronto al darse cuenta de que todo eso era por él y Tak: ¡Ellos los habían entrenado! Ambos los convirtieron en los grandes soldados que eran hoy

Luego de unos minutos de desesperación y desventaja los aviones pasaron sobre sus cabezas de nuevo, liberando miles de litros de agua encima de ellos y dándoles la oportunidad que necesitaban... Skoodge sabía que tenía que guardarse esa sensación terrible al matar a sus semejantes porque ellos no iban a tener piedad, de ninguna manera.

-Hey ¿Eso que traes...? –Zerbe estaba tomando aire mientras los irken a su alrededor se derretían por el agua y estaba observando un pequeño muñeco en la palma de su mano que a su vez estaba sujeto a su muñeca, en una delgada pulsera de hilos de colores-

-Zid lo hizo para mi –le dijo él y un instante después hizo un ruido extraño, gutural, que sonó como un "Nghh"-

Skoodge observo con horror como Zerbe se miraba también el pecho, donde una pata mecánica lo había atravesado, pasando justamente por su corazón... El comandante le disparo al soldado irken caído sin dudarlo y corrió a donde estaba el otro. En cuanto el metal se retiro Joe cayó al frente y habría chocado contra el piso si Skoodge no lo hubiera atrapado

-¡Zerbe! ¡ZERBE! ¡Resiste! –le grito con desesperación- ¡Médico! ¡Equipo médico ahora! –el hombre en sus brazos sin embargo le sonrió, con la mirada perdida en algún punto invisible. Con esfuerzo acerco su puño donde mantenía fuertemente apretado el muñeco y lo acerco a su herida- ¡Zerbe! ¡Dime algo! ¡Háblame!

-Cuida... de, mi, queri,do Zid... –le sonrió, con la sangre saliendo a borbotones de su boca y Skoodge asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo como agua corría por su rostro a pesar de que la lluvia artificial ya había terminado-

Incluso mucho tiempo después de ese día Skoodge podía seguir jurando con la misma convicción que Zerbe debió haber visto algo hermoso antes de fallecer porque, miro al cielo y sonrió con verdadera alegría, y susurrando el nombre de Zid murió, sin dejar de ver el firmamento y con una sonrisa

-¡Hex! Llévate a Zerbe, cuida de él

-P-pero, ya está...

-¡Lo sé! Pero tenemos que enterrarlo como héroe, hay que cuidar su cuerpo –Mendoza asintió y le quito el cuerpo de las rodillas, cargándolo en sus brazos- Yo te cubriré

...

Incluso antes de acercarse lo suficiente Dib pudo ver como los Más Altos irken peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo y PAK con PAK contra Zim en el terreno fuera del comando de comunicaciones... July lo había apresurado a entrar al edificio pero Dib, tercamente, se quedo parado observando a su pareja luchar de manera magnifica contra sus antiguos lideres y también viejos amigos

-Cosa terrestre –dijo Purp de pronto y le apunto con un arma. Durante un eterno segundo Dib vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que, solo por el hecho de dejar a Zid tan pequeño, pudo haber muerto tranquilo en ese momento sin embargo, un cuerpo lo empujo y cayó a piso con el peso sobre él-

-¡PUR! ¡PELEAS CONMIGO! –grito Zim a lo lejos-

-July... –la llamo Dib al darse cuenta de que la mujer no se movía- Jul... –Dib se levanto y la mujer cayo a su lado sin oponer resistencia y con los ojos abiertos... Estaba muerta-

...

Zim siempre supo que en un enfrentamiento físico contra sus líderes era de Pur de quien debía cuidarse. Sin excepciones. Red era muy torpe –comparándolo con un soldado de élite como los invasores- y sólo sobresalía en creación de tácticas, manejo de armamento y en tecnología. Era por eso que estaba intentando llegar a Pur primero, claro que no había tomado en cuenta que Red seguía siendo igual de obstinado que cuando smeets

Las patas mecánicas chocaban entre sí lanzando chispas a su alrededor; tenía a Pur frente a él y Red estaba a su lado, atacándolo también. Cuando Red lanzo sus patas Zim se tiro al piso y se hizo a un lado, esquivándolas. Uso su pinza para detener el ataque de Pur y le lanzo una patada en el abdomen, esperando haber lastimado su squeedly-spooch... Pur se inclino un poco por el golpe y Red tomo su lugar frente a él, protegiendo a su compañero con su cuerpo y dándole tiempo para recuperarse

-Nos traicionaste Zim

-Yo jamás hice nada que no debiera. Ustedes me desterraron primero ¡Yo solo hice mi vida en otro planeta!

-¡No debiste hacerlo! –le grito Pur- Debiste morir aquí, para eso fue que te enviamos

Un instante.

Apenas un instante fue lo que Red necesito para darse cuenta lo que Pur había dicho ¿Lo enviaron a la Tierra a morir? ¡Claro que no! Lo enviaban lejos para evitar que arruinara sus planes de conquista pero jamás a morir. Zim había sido su amigo en la Academia igual que Skoodge ¿De donde había sacado eso Pur?

Cuando se giro a ver a su compañero puso sentir a Zim moverse hacia él y todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Su mano se dirigió instintivamente a la hebilla de su cinturón... Zim toco su PAK y una descarga lo recorrió mareándolo un instante. Entonces Zim cometió el error de ir de frente a Pur y hacer lo mismo, dándole la espalda, oportunidad que aprovecho al instante... Y lo que para ellos fue una pequeña eternidad para Dib (que seguía observando a lo lejos) no fueron más de cinco segundos

-¡ZIM! –escucho el grito a la distancia y el emperador irken de la tierra se dio cuenta que tenía una espada laser atravesando su cuerpo. Lo peor de todo, es que era color negro-

-Zim... -susurro Red a su espalda y se acercó a él para desactivarla. Lo sujeto por la espalda y lo recostó sobre el suelo cuando su cuerpo colapso, mirándolo con algo sospechosamente parecido a la culpa-

-¿Ya estas bien? –le pregunto él con voz tranquila. Un sopor extraño lo había invadido de pronto-

-Eso creo...

-Zim –Pur se arrodillo a su lado izquierdo (frente a Red) y también lo miro- ¿Qué hiciste? Yo... Me siento... Libre... –Zim sonrió al escuchar eso-

-Genial. Eso era lo que esperaba...

-¡ZIM! ¡ZIM! –Dib llego corriendo a su lado y empujo a Red para acercarse a él, revisando su abdomen donde la espada lo había atravesado. Cuando no vio ninguna herida no supo sin alegrarse o preocuparse aún más-

-Este es el Más Alto Purpura, envíen equipo medico a mis coordenadas de inmediato

-Zim...

-Esta bien Dib, yo sabía que esto pasaría –lo tranquilizo él y Dib asintió-

-¿Vas a explicarnos que esta ocurriendo? –le pregunto Pur y Zim asintió-

-Los PAK y los cerebros de control son una trampa. Una conspiración –Pur y Red se miraron en silencio antes de poner su mirada en él de nuevo- Encontré sub frecuencias klionitas en las comunicaciones que los cerebros seguían enviando a mi PAK

-¿Klionitas? –pregunto Pur extrañado-

-¿Sub frecuencias? Pero... Tu PAK fue dado de baja del Imperio hace mucho. No hay razón por la cual siguieran enviándote sub frecuencias... A menos que... –tres irken aparecieron a su lado interrumpiéndolos y miraron a sus Altos y luego al alienígena que estaba arrodillado junto al irken alto que estaba en el piso-

-Atiéndelo –ordeno Pur con simpleza y los irken comenzaron a trabajar. Inyectando diversas sustancias de distintos colores en los brazos y en el squeedly-spooch de Zim. Estuvieron más de quince minutos así, observando a los médicos trabajar y en completo silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos-

-¿Los klionitas nos están utilizando? –pregunto Red de pronto-

-Pero, ellos fueron la primera raza en caer bajo nuestro poder. Todos están muertos –respondió Pur-

-Debe haber un grupo vivo. O alguna otra raza que este usando su tecnología porque las órdenes vienen de programas recientes... Están trabajando en nosotros... En ustedes

-¿Qué esta pasando Zim? –le pregunto Dib en cuanto los médicos irken se levantaron y pudo acercarse de nuevo. Su pareja lo miro y tomo su mano con su pinza-

-Cómo Pur dijo los klionitas fueron la primera raza en caer bajo el poder del Imperio irken sin embargo no fue una guerra fácil. Ellos eran un pueblo tan bélico como el nuestro y nos tomo la vida de millones de irken y de casi mil años el destruirlos. O eso supusimos. La guerra contra los klionitas marca una era nueva para Irk. Después de pelear contra ellos se implemento el uso de los cerebros de control que enviaran órdenes a nuestros PAK y suprimieran el cerebro primario para evitarnos sentir miedo o alguna clase de emoción que (como ocurrió en la guerra contra los klionitas) provocara errores y por consecuencia la muerte inútil de un irken

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto? ¿Y por qué estos dos actúan diferente a cuando los conocí? –le pregunto Dib con sospecha. Red y Pur se miraron confundidos porque no recordaban haber visto a un humano jamás-

-Los que están frente a ti ahora son los verdaderos Red y Pur

-¿Los verdaderos...? –Zim asintió-

-Descubrí que los cerebros de control seguían ordenándome que me auto destruyera y al revisar los PAK de Tak y Skoodge me di cuenta de que ellos también recibían la orden de asesinarme

-¿Por eso Tak te odiaba tanto? Pero ¿Y Skoodge?

-Siempre fuimos amigos... Además, una vez le fundí los circuitos de comunicación del PAK así que, supongo, por eso no le afectaba

-¿Los cerebros conspiraron para matarte?

-No –lo interrumpió Red- Los klionitas sobrevivientes intentaban borrar a Zim porque él es el único que podía romper la comunicación y descubrirlos

-Nosotros somos lo mejor que Irk ha producido en los últimos treinta años –dijo Pur-

-Pero antes de que te convirtieras en defecto los cerebros dijeron que tú eras el mejor cerebro que habían producido en los últimos sesenta años

-Sesenta años desde que no había nacido un cerebro como el tuyo...

-¡Espera! ¿Están diciéndome que otra raza esta usándolos a ustedes? –Red asintió y Dib se sorprendió al verlo mucho más maduro y serio-

-Quieren que conquistemos el universo y les hagamos el trabajo sucio ¿Verdad? –pregunto y Zim asintió- Y luego será sencillo apagarnos a todos gracias al PAK

-Ya entiendo –asintió Pur y con un golpe en su pecho activo un comunicador con el diseño del símbolo del Imperio- Este es el Terrible Más Alto Purpura. A todas las unidades, soldados y demás miembros de la guardia acompañante se les ordena un cese al fuego total –Dib trago saliva y Zim apretó su mano para llamar atención-

-Sería bueno que tu también ordenaras el cese al fuego –le dijo él y Dib asintió, enviando la orden al comando central (que estaba a sus espaldas) para que ellos lo redirigieran a sus hombres-

-Entonces ¿La guerra termino? –le pregunto el humano a su pareja-

-Nuestra pequeña batalla contra ustedes ha terminado –asintió Red- Y Zim... Lamento mucho lo que te hice yo... Ni siquiera supe en que momento tome la espada negra

-Está bien. Ya estaba preparado para esto... Tengo un smeet híbrido ¿Saben? Creo que les gustara conocerlo

-¿Un smeet? –pregunto Pur sorprendido- ¿Eres contendedor? –Zim asintió con la cabeza- Demonios... ¿Y este terrícola es quien te fertilizo? –pregunto como si nada y Dib sintió sus orejas encenderse-

-Es mi pareja –asintió Zim-

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Un último deseo que podamos complacerte?

-¡¿QUÉ?! –grito Dib- T-Tú... Tú no estás herido... Ustedes... Los médicos...

-La espada negra esta diseñada específicamente para asesinar irken y solo puede ser portada por los Todopoderosos y Terribles Más Altos –le explico Pur- Nosotros solo le dimos más tiempo pero desde que la espada lo toco, Zim esta muerto –Dib regreso su mirada a su pareja que lo miro con tranquilidad-

-N-No...

-Necesito que sean aliados del Imperio Terrestre. Arreglen sus diferencias con ellos –Red asintió-

-N-No...

-Busquen a los klionitas y destrúyanlos completamente esta vez

-No tienes que pedirlo –le sonrió Pur-

-N-No...

-En mi laboratorio hay más supresores de sub frecuencias y creo que sería bueno que los usarán en los soldados élite

-¡NO! ¡NO PUEDES MORIR! ¡NO ZIM! ¡NO! –le grito Dib enfadado. Lo habían estado ignorando y ahora Zim estaba ahí, dejándose morir con tranquilidad y hablando como si nada con sus asesinos- ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡NO TE MUERAS! –estaba molesto, enojado y adolorido. No podía perder a nadie más-

-Dib-larva... –el humano miro a su pareja algo borroso por las lágrimas- Aún tengo unos días humanos ¿Quieres llevarme al parque a volar cometas con Zid? –y Dib asintió, con el corazón destrozado y a la vez sintiéndose feliz de que Zim quisiera pasar sus últimos momentos con ellos y no preparando los planes de venganza de los irken- No se porque, pero... Se me antoja mucho ver a los cometas

* * *

**Y se termina la acción... Ahora solo queda esclarecer los últimos detalles ;D**

**¡No me maten! ¡Era necesario! ¡Lo juro! **

**INVADER RADIACK ( **TAN TAN TAN TAAAAAN... Más y más misterios... Bueno, ya no, casi todo se resuelve aquí ¿Ya viste quienes son mis muertos? Apuesto a que no te lo esperabas *Bueno si porque te lo dije* **)**

**KuroDerpy (**Hola! Mírate, digo, lee tu parte. Haz muerto, pero con propósito y razón ¡Salvaste a tu Alto! Fuiste un gran soldado y defendiste al cabezón de Dib hasta el final. La tierra disparará laser y balas a tu honor durante mucho tiempo para honrarte... Ahora solo queda el último capítulo y el epílogo ¡Gracias por leer valiente soldado! **)**

**RAC ( **Hola! Tienes razón, me falto aclarar que Nerf no patrocina la historia... Legalidad ante todo ¿Los colores se parecen? No tengo idea, soy mala con los colores. Imagínate que originalmente Zim iba a ser el Más Alto Escarlata. Menos mal me di cuenta que era prácticamente lo mismo que el rojo... Mi Zid, pobrecillo, ha sufrido bastante :S Queda el ultimo capítulo y el epílogo, donde mi pequeño smeet híbrido es la estrella n_n Gracias por leer **)**

******Eternal Light0 (**Hola! ¡Gracias por leer! Me alegra que el fic te guste n_n Sobre tu pregunta... Bueno, esta es la ultima parte de la trilogía así que termina aquí. Estoy haciendo otros fics pero son totalmente diferentes a estos. Espero que eso haya sido lo que me preguntaras jeje n/n De nuevo te agradezco por leer y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado **)**

**hirano23 (**Hola! Mira, mira, tu viendo viudo nuevo y ya planeando la boda ¿eh? Pobrecillos, mira que han sufrido bastante ¿Qué te pareció? Lo que ocurre cuando te dejas llevar por tus instintos sin pensar en las consecuencias *suspiro* Gracias por leer, espero actualización de tu fic n_n **)**

**¡Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola!**

**Ultimo capítulo **

**No me queda más que agradecerles a todos y cada uno de ustedes por acompañarme a lo largo de toda esta historia.**

**¡Los quiero! **

**¡Mil gracias! **

Advertencias: **Síp, esto es un ZADR –Zim And Dib Romance- así qiuie si no te gusta este género te recomiendo regresar. Un poco de violencia oscura, humor negro, tal vez algo de tortura, sadismo y a Zim algo más maduro y violento... Sin dejar de ser un poco raro ****¡Muerte de un personaje principal!**

Disclaimer: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste. **

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

_Se bien que, de haber tenido confianza con alguien más no estaría haciendo esto..._

_Mi nombre es Dib Membrana, también conocido como el Más Alto Índigo de la Tierra y estoy escribiendo esta anotación electrónica para desahogarme... No creo que escriba algo nunca más. No soy de ese tipo de persona. Y estoy seguro de que, apenas termine de escribir destruiré este archivo porque odio sentirme débil_

_Han pasado cinco meses desde la batalla contra los irken y las cosas han cambiado mucho para todos nosotros._

_Zerbe, Sander, Julchen y muchos otros soldados y dos niños civiles cuyos nombres no puedo recordar fallecieron defendiendo el planeta. Los funerales fueron maravillosos y suntuosos; los irken y los soldados humanos acompañaron a los caídos mientras los civiles arrojaban claveles blancos a la caravana de carrozas fúnebres que llevaban a los héroes. Los irken recuperaron los cuerpos de sus soldados y los mantienen en capsulas criogénicas para enterrarlos en su planeta natal según corresponde. Al menos eso fue lo que dijeron Purp y Red._

_Hace casi tres meses me di cuenta de que mi pequeño Zid heredo el don que tanto envidie de mi madre; Puede ver fantasmas. Lo sé, Zerbe ha venido a visitarlo un par de veces... Y hablando de él, mi padre me contó que Joe estaba enamorado de Zid... Al principio me asuste y moleste con él, bueno, con su memoria, pero mi padre me explico lo que Zerbe le había dicho sobre protegerlo de todos incluido él mismo y comprendí el sacrificio que estaba haciendo día a día mientras nos preparábamos para la guerra_

_Los smeets de Tak y Skoodge nacieron una semana después de que la batalla terminara, haciéndonos tíos y aún más felices... La larva de Tak y Gaz tiene cabellos negros y morados, y se llama Lane. Y el smeet de Skoodge y Tea es una irken de antenas estilizadas y cabello castaño oscuro, llamada Jade_

_Para sorpresa de los médicos irken Zim paso conmigo, Zid y su familia tres meses terrestres más cuando sólo le habían dado un par de días... Los médicos estaban sorprendidos pero Red y Purp simplemente se miraron y les dijeron: "¿Y? ¡Es Zim!" Como si eso lo explicara todo... Mi Zim. Mi enemigo. Mi amigo. Mi pareja... Murió hace dos meses en mis brazos mientras veíamos como Zid volaba una cometa en el parque..._

_Su funeral fue el más grande que el mundo vio hasta la fecha. Increíblemente concurrido, televisado en toda la tierra y en los planetas pertenecientes al Imperio Irken y en los pueblos aliados del Imperio Terrestre... Aún me cuesta hablar sobre ello aunque Zid dice que su papi ha venido a visitarlo un par de veces. Siento envidia de él. Me odio por ello pero lo envidio mucho. Yo también quiero volver a ver a Zim, al menos una vez más_

-Mi Alto –Dib abandono su escritura y centro su atención en el soldado que lo llamo- Esta todo listo

-Iré enseguida

El Más Alto Índigo de la Tierra guardo su tableta y se levanto de la sala de mando. En el patio había un par de voots listos para despegar y el resto de los soldados irken que seguían en la tierra junto con sus Altos. Y claro, Hex Mendoza que logro convencer a Rojo y a Purpura de llevarlo con ellos

-Mi Alto –lo saludo Hex con una sonrisa impresionante-

-Tenemos que retirarnos ahora Dib. La guerra contra los klionitas esta preparada y debemos ir con el resto de nuestro ejercito –le dijo Red-

-Entiendo... Saben que pueden regresar cuando quieran... No. Tienen que regresar muy pronto

-Claro que lo haremos –asintió Purp- Membrana es muy simpático con nosotros. También tu smeet híbrido, se ve ¿Cómo era la palabra? ¡Lindo! Si, se ve muy lindo con ese cabello y sus antenas

-Y sus ojos

-Si, sus curiosos ojos color caramelo –Dib los miro con sospecha-

-Creo que sus personalidades se están ajustando finalmente

-Si, ya estamos comenzando a sentirnos cómodos –le dijo Purp tranquilo- Nos mantendremos en contacto ¿De acuerdo?

-Muy bien. Suerte con su guerra

-Suerte con tu Imperio –le sonrió Red mientras retrocedían para ser tele transportados a La Inmensa- Vamos Hex, eres material de estudio de campo que no queremos perder

-¡Adiós Más Altos Irken! –grito la voz de Membrana y Dib se encontró de pronto rodeado de su familia-

Su padre, su hermana y su sobrino. Skoodge, Tea y su pequeña sobrina, además de GIR, mini moose y Zid que llego corriendo con una canasta y se la entrego a los Altos

-¿Qué es esto pequeño smeet? –le pregunto Pur-

-Una sorpresa –le sonrió Zid- ¡Adiós!

-Nos veremos cuando ganemos esta guerra –se despidió Red y ambos desaparecieron junto con Hex. Los voots despegaron cuando dejaron de ver a sus Altos y Zid corrió a abrazarse a él. Dib lo alzó y Zid le sonrió-

-GIR dijo que a ellos les gustaban los waffles

-No creo que ellos hayan comido waffles nunca

-¡Jefecito! –grito GIR llamando a Zid- ¡Quiero tacos Mary-cabezón!

-¡Deja de llamarme así!

-*¡Squeeak!*

-Mini moose, sabes que no entiendo nada de lo que dices

-Es porque no tienes imaginación –lo regaño Gaz-

-Un intelecto realmente pobre –secundo Tak-

-No les hagas caso Dib –le dijo Skoodge con un tono apaciguador-

-Yo tampoco tengo idea de lo que dice –le dijo Tea guiñándole un ojo-

-¡Vayamos a comer! –grito su padre de pronto llamando la atención de todos-

-¡Tío Dib! ¡Cárgame! –le grito Lane-

-¡A mi también tío Dib! –pidió Jade con una carita adorable-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero antes déjenme... –y antes de que terminara de hablar Lane se había colgado a su espalda y Jade estaba abrazando su cuello también-

-¡Hazme caballito tío Dib! –le grito Lane-

-¡A mi también papá!

-¡Y a mi tío Dib!

-Bien, bien. Pero no todos a la vez

-El tío Zim si podía –reclamo Jade con un puchero-

-El tío Zim tenía un PAK y quince años de entrenamiento irken. Yo tengo tres smeets sobre mi espalda y la madurez en mi contra

-¡Eres viejo! –grito Lane-

-Modera tus palabras jovencito o mañana encontrarás que la miel de maple no se surtió apropiadamente

-¡WAFFLES! –grito GIR como demente y comenzó a correr en círculos a su alrededor seguido de mini moose-

-¡Sí! ¡Quiero waffles!

-¡Waffles tío Dib! ¡Waffles! –le dijo Jade-

-Waffles, waffles, ricos waffles –canturreo Zid en su oreja-

-No debí dejar que Zim los consintiera tanto. Y menos permitir que pasaran tanto tiempo con GIR

-¡Waffles, waffles, ricos waffles! –estaban cantando los tres en sus sensibles oídos. Dib miro al cielo con el ceño fruncido-

-Estás disfrutando con esto ¿Verdad? Claro que estás disfrutando con esto –y como si Zim estuviera vivo todavía juraría que pudo escuchar su risilla maliciosa en el susurro del viento, haciéndolo sonreír también- Maldito bicho verde... Yo también te amo

-¡Vamos hijo! Tengo una reunión de científicos en unas horas ¡Apresúrate!

-Ya voy papá ¿Listos para correr? –tres chillidos de "Sí" explotaron en sus oídos- ¡Vamos por Waffles!

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Y se termina todo...**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!**

**¡Los quiero demasiado! **

**Nos vemos en el epílogo**

**INVADER RADIACK ( **Bueno, no pude matar a los humanos. Zim me hubiera matado si lo hubiera hecho digo ¿Para eso se sacrifico? ¿Para que yo los matara? No, no, no quiero enfrentarme a su ira... Los alien que cree, klionitas, me encantaron como enemigos y creo que los usare en algunas otras historias n_n Gracias por quedarte hasta el final :D Espero la historia y su final te hayan gustado **)**

**KuroDerpy (**Hola! Pues bien, haz tenido un funeral digo de un heroe porque fuiste uno ¡Y no me hables de Zerbe! Yo también quería verlo con Zid TT_TT Mmm... ¿Y si hago un final alternativo donde él sobreviva y se quede con Zid y haya lemmon? ***¬*** ¡Demonios! ¡ Aléjense malos pensamientos! Ejem... Gracias por leer y por acompañarme. Espero el final te haya gustado. Nos leemos en el epilogo... ¿Qué dices de ese final alternativo de Zerbe y Zid? ¡No! ¡Malos pensamientos! ¡Regresaron! **)**

**Youko Saiyo ( **Hola! Sip, mate a Julchen ¡Pero cayo con honor! Igual Zerbe :s Amo a Zerbe, de verdad que si, pero tenia que morir... Pobre Zerbe, pobre Zid... Espero el final te haya gustado, nos vemos en el epílogo **)**

******Eternal Light0 (**Hola! ¡Gracias por leer! Yo llore con el epílogo, deberías leerlo próximamente, es algo triste y bello a la vez... No te digo mas, excepto gracias por leer y nos vemos en el epílogo ¡Gracias por acompañarme en esta trilogia! ******)**

**hirano23 (**Mala! Mira nada mas; Que en paz descanse el rey y viva el rey, no esperas para ir a por el pobre de Dib :S TT_TT jejej Bueno, yo haría lo mismo xD Aunque desde ahora te adelanto que Dib no se caso de nuevo. Creyó firmemente que si volvía a enamorarse el día que muriera y Zim fuera por él lo golpearía hasta matarlo de nuevo, recordemos lo posesivos que son esos irken xD ¡Gracias por leer mis desvaríos enfermos! Nos leemos en el epilogo n_n **)**

**RAC (**Hola! Mi habitación esta de luto también, estoy triste; Zim, Zerbe... Mis amados personajes :S Y lamento decirte que no habra segunda parte, es el final de todo Espero el final te haya gustado y que el epilogo te guste tambien ¡Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí!**)**

**VampireDarkRogueWind (**Hola! ¿Qué tal? Zim se resistio pero al final gano el ciclo sin fin de la vida :s Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y esos de Purp y Red si que cambiaron ¿A que si? n_n Ojala te haya gustado tambien el final y que el epilogo sea de tu agrado ¡Gracias por leer! ** )**

**¡Gracias por leer lectores conocidos y lectores anónimos!**


	22. Epilogue

**Hola!**

**Epílogo**

**Nos despedimos de esta historia y esta trilogía. Fue un placer escribir este fic y leer sus comentarios a lo largo de toda la historia. Les agradezco su compañía a ustedes lectores que me dejaron saber su opinión y me dieron su apoyo y cariño. Y también a ustedes, queridos lectores que desde el anonimato leen mis desvaríos **

**Espero esta trilogía haya sido de su agrado y me despido **

**¡Gracias por todo! **

Advertencias: **Síp, esto es un ZADR –Zim And Dib Romance- así que si no te gusta este género te recomiendo regresar. Un poco de violencia oscura, humor negro, tal vez algo de tortura, sadismo y a Zim algo más maduro y violento... Sin dejar de ser un poco raro ****¡Muerte de un personaje principal!**

Disclaimer: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste. **

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

**Epílogo**

-No sé porque pero se siente bien regresar a la Tierra ¿No lo crees Red?

-Si, tiene un algo extraño que se siente bien... Tal vez sea por la menor gravedad del planeta

-No. No creo que sea por eso... Creo que llegaremos a tiempo para el aniversario de Zim

-¿De nuevo Aniversario? Pero... ¡Ah sí! Los años terrestres son meses para nosotros. Que raro ¿No Pur?

-Algo... Pero también coincide con el nuestro. Es el séptimo aniversario de Zim

-Parece que fue hace más tiempo... Debe ser por la conquista, nos absorbe demasiado tiempo...

-Yo solo quiero saludar e ir a comer de esos waffles con Zid y el SIR defectuoso –dijo Purpura con mirada hambrienta-

-Waffles, si...

-Mis Altos. Contacto con el Imperio Terrestre en tres horas

-Bien. Envía un saludo y solicita información sobre el lugar destinado para La Inmensa y su flotilla –ordeno Red-

-Si Mi Alto

Cuando los Más Altos Rojo y Purpura de Irk descendieron de la nave una Guardia nutrida de soldados los saludaron militarmente. En primera fila estaban Tak, Skoodge y un irken alto de ojos color dorado

-Hola Tak. Hola Skoodge, te ves menos horrible –saludo Red-

-¿Zid? –pregunto Pur confundido. El irken alto asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa-

-Bienvenidos a la Tierra, Más Altos de Irk

-¡Creciste mucho! ¿No estas haciendo trampa? –le pregunto Red con una sonrisa y se abalanzó sobre él para despeinar ese nada común cabello que tenía la larva de Zim-

-No hago trampa. Estuve creciendo como un humano normal

-Pero tienes nuestra altura –apunto Pur y aprovecho para despeinarlo de nuevo- Y eso es mucho... Bueno, eres una larva hibrida, supongo que es normal –agrego como si nada-

-Lo es... Y no se preocupen, ya no creceré más. No lo he hecho los últimos quince años

-¿Y donde esta tu abuelo Membrana? ¿Por qué no vino a recibirnos? A él le gustaba mucho vernos –le pregunto Pur. Zid esbozo una sonrisa cálida-

-El murió hace más de treinta años. En la Tierra ha pasado mucho desde su última visita

-¿Y tú papá el Más Alto Dib? –pregunto Red-

-Me pidió darles sus disculpas pero no pudo venir a recibirlos... Esta en el Palacio ahora, preparándose para la ceremonia de Aniversario.

-Además de que hoy también Zid será ascendido a Más Alto –agrego Skoodge sonriente-

-¿Más Alto? Mira Red, será Alto aun siendo una larva ¡Como nosotros!

-Lo sé ¿No es genial?

-¡Lo es!

-¿Vamos al palacio entonces? –pregunto Tak y todos accedieron-

Red y Pur fueron recibidos con honores, como siempre que iban de visita, y en el balcón donde se celebraban los nombramientos oficiales y demás actos públicos otras dos larvas hibridas de la misma altura saludaron militarmente. Eran una cabeza y media más bajos que Zid

-A ver... El de cabellos negros y morados es Lane ¿Cierto? –pregunto Red y la larva asintió- Y eres la larva de Tak ¿Cierto?

-Afirmativo, Más Alto Rojo de Irk

-Y entonces, tu debes ser Jade –le dijo Pur a la irken de antenas estilizadas y cabello castaño oscuro- La larva de Skoodge

-Afirmativo, Más Alto Purpura de Irk

-¿Y sus otros progenitores?

-Murieron hace unos años sus Altezas –les respondió Zid con voz cálida y suave-

-Ya veo de lo que eres capaz Zid –Pur lo apunto en el pecho-

-Ahora entiendo porque el Imperio Terrestre crece a pasos gigantes a pesar de que no conquistan como los irken

-Eres excelente para convencer pequeño smeet –Zid se sonrojo un poco-

-Creo que lo herede de mi abuelo

-Es cierto. Membrana también podía hacer eso

Las puertas del balcón se abrieron y todos salieron. Abajo, cientos de personas con globos y pequeñas banderas vitoreaban, gritaban y saludaban a los que estaban en el balcón

-¿Ese es...? –Red estrecho la vista para ver mejor-

-¡¿Dib?! ¡ESTAS FEO Y ARRUGADO! –grito Pur-

-Hola a los dos, par de groseros. Y no estoy feo, soy viejo que es diferente –Dib se veía bastante frágil en comparación a como lo recordaban. Su cabello antes negro ahora era completamente blanco, se había encorvado un poco y sin duda, parecía muy viejo-

-¡Hola! –saludo el SIR defectuoso de Zim agitando una de sus pinzas-

-*¡Squeeek!* -saludo también su otro ayudante-

-Vaya... Si estás así de viejo significa que morirás pronto ¿No? –pregunto Red y recibió un golpe en la cabeza con el bastón de Dib como respuesta-

-Claro que lo haré. Pero no podía irme antes de hacer esto –les dijo a ambos y golpeo a Pur con fuerza en la cabeza- Listo, ya me puedo ir en paz –les dijo a su hijo, sobrinos y comandantes con un guiño. Después dio media vuelta y se enfrento a la multitud de humanos que estaban reunidos ahí-

-Mejor ve a cambiarte Zid –lo apresuro Tak y la larva salió del balcón-

-Bienvenidos todos una vez más a esta ceremonia de reconocimiento. Hace exactamente setenta y cinco años desde que el Más Alto Magenta de la Tierra dejo este plano. Hace setenta y cinco años mi compañero dejo este mundo para unirse a las estrellas... Y hoy, recordamos ese día. Por qué Zim fue más que un líder y un rey. Fue un amigo para quienes tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerlo. Fue un general, un inventor, un ingeniero, matemático, científico... Un visionario. Un demente paranoico algo psicótico y muy irracional... Fue un esposo amante y amado. Fue un padre amoroso... Un tío consentidor. Un ser único...

"Si hay algo que Zim deseo antes de dejar este mundo fue que los humanos amaran la Tierra del mismo modo en que él llego a amar nuestro planeta. Sus últimas palabras fueron: Cuídense Dib. Cuida de Zid. Y cuídalos a ellos..."

"Él amo a la Tierra tanto que no dudo en dar su vida para protegerla. Al igual que muchos otros hombres y mujeres valientes que fueron con él... Sin embargo, este acto no es más que un reconocimiento y si Zim estuviera aquí probablemente ya estaría diciendo que se aburrió terriblemente y estaría burlándose de mi cabeza. Por lo que no me queda más que decir lo siguiente..."

"En donde quiera que estés. Donde sea que te encuentres. La Tierra y sus habitantes tienen una palabra para ti Zim: Gracias"

La multitud bajo él grito al mismo tiempo una sola palabra, como si fuera una sola voz

-GRACIAS

Por un instante todo se volvió gritos, hurras y color. Los globos se habían soltado y los humanos gritaban con alegría. Dib espero unos momentos y Skoodge le acercó una silla. Ya no era joven y no podía quedarse en pie mucho tiempo.

-Y ahora pasemos al siguiente punto. En este día, el príncipe del Imperio será ascendido... Yo ya soy demasiado viejo y en ocasiones ya no pienso muy bien... Pero el príncipe es joven y con una mente fresca y despierta. Inteligente, astuto y creativo como sus padres. Conciliador y mediático como su abuelo. Valiente como su tía... Y todos estamos seguros de que es lo que el Imperio necesita

Zid apareció en la puerta con su traje de gala real. Color dorado, negro y gris metálico

-Les presento, desde hoy y hasta que el destino lo permita, a Zid Membrana. El Más Alto Dorado de la Tierra

...

Su papá se fue a dormir temprano y sus tíos y primos estaban charlando muy animadamente con los Más Altos irken y el resto de los soldados de la Guardia Real irken. Zid se cambió el traje de gala y se puso la que sería su ropa cotidiana; Su pantalón negro y su armadura ligera, color dorado y metal.

-Te ves muy bien Zid. Fue una idea excelente tomar el color de tus ojos para hacerlo tu color de Alto –una voz conocida lo sorprendió y Zid se dio la vuelta sonriente para ver al irken semi transparente que estaba detrás suyo-

-Hola papi Zim. Me alegra que hayas podido venir a mi ceremonia –Zim floto hasta quedar a su lado, el halo de luz blanca que se despedía de él ya no molestaba tanto a sus ojos como cuando era niño-

-Claro que iba a venir a tu ceremonia ¡Te hiciste un Más Alto! –le dijo su padre sonriente- Ha decir verdad estaba un poco nervioso por ti pero veo que no tengo nada de que preocuparme –Zid le sonrió con alegría- Ahora ven conmigo Zid

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Por tu papá Dib. Es hora de que venga conmigo –la sonrisa de Zid vacilo un momento pero luego de un instante se recupero-

-No te preocupes tanto. Tu abuelo y Gaz también vienen a recibirlo

Zid asintió entonces y camino a la habitación de su padre. Abrió la puerta con suavidad y lo llamo en voz baja. Dib solo giro la cabeza, al parecer no había podido dormir.

-Hola Zid ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Necesitas alg...? –Dib se interrumpió de golpe-

-¿Puedes verlo papá? –le pregunto Zid suavemente- ¿Puedes ver a mi papi?

-Zim... –los ojos de Dib se aguaron de inmediato al ver a su pareja frente a él. Sólido, alto y verde. Justo como lo recordaba. Igual que cuando murió- Zim... –el irken se inclino sobre él para limpiar la lágrima que corrió por su rostro-

-Soy yo Dib. Y si, esta es una experiencia de parachuting

-Es paranormal Zim –lo reprendió con una sonrisa-

-Si eso, paraloquesea...

-Ustedes no pueden dejar de pelear por nada ¿Cierto? –Zid se giro rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su abuelo-

-Vamos Dib. Deja de estarte poniendo todo gay con Zim y vámonos –lo apresuro Gaz- Hola Zid. Felicidades. Estamos seguros de que serás un excelente Más Alto

-Gracias tía Gaz

-Claro que será un gran Alto. Heredo mucho de mí... A propósito, Zerbe te manda saludos

-Gracias abuelo

Dib alargo la mano hasta sujetar la de su hijo y todo se quedo en silencio entonces. Zid se sentó a su lado y apretó su mano con cariño.

-No quiero irme y dejarte solo

-No estoy solo papá. Tengo al tío Skoodge, a la tía Tak, al primo Lane y a la prima Jade. Y los tengo a ustedes. No estoy solo nunca –Dib apretó su mano con toda la fuerza que le quedaba y le sonrió-

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Zid –le dijo con voz débil-

-Todos lo estamos, mi pequeño smeet –le dijo su papi Zim-

El apretón en su mano se aflojo y Zid observo en silencio como su papá se quedaba dormido. Un momento después una luz blanca apareció a su lado y su padre estaba ahí, con la misma apariencia que tenía cuando se descubrió el complot contra los irken

-Siempre estaremos contigo Zid –le dijo Dib con una sonrisa-

-Lo sé

El Más Alto Dorado de la Tierra observo en silencio cuando un portal de luz blanca apareció frente a él. Su abuelo y su tía Gaz entraron despidiéndose de él con la mano. Su papá Dib tomo de la mano a su papi Zim y después de un "Te amamos" ambos desaparecieron en la luz.

Zid le sonrió al cuarto vacío y sintió las lágrimas correr libremente por su rostro. Apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de su papá y lloro toda la noche. Porque su padre había muerto. Porque sus padres estaban juntos finalmente. Porque todos lo amaban y estaban orgullosos de él

-Mi Alto, los irken informan que... –la Guardia lo descubrió temprano, aun llorando sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su padre- ¡Médico! ¡Necesito un médico ahora!

-¡Hola jefecito! –GIR y mini moose entraron en la habitación y el pequeño SIR lo saludo con alegría- Te traje una malteada de goma de mascar de chocolate –Zid se limpio las lagrimas del rostro y tomo la malteada que le tendía GIR-

-*¡Squeek!*

-Si mini moose, se fue anoche...

-Se fue sin decirme adiós –dijo el pequeño robot con voz triste-

-Papi Zim vino por él. Y mi abuelo y mi tía Gaz

-Ohhh... Mary-cabezón ya esta con mi amo ¿Verdad? –le pregunto GIR con alegría-

-Así es

-¡Wiiiiiii! –celebro GIR-

El robotito comenzó a correr en círculos y gritar con alegría por toda la habitación y mini moose se unió a él muy pronto

-Zim y Mary, sentados en un árbol B-E-S-A...

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Y este, mis queridos lectores, es el final de la época de los Más Altos Magenta e Índigo de la Tierra y el comienzo de la era del Más Alto Dorado de la Tierra.

Se cuenta que la era del Más Alto Dorado duró poco más de tres mil años. El Imperio Terrestre tuvo varios altibajos y enfrentamientos pero logro salir triunfante en cada problema que se le presentaba.

El Más Alto Dorado murió tranquilamente en su habitación, acompañado por sus tres hijas Maya, Gazlene y Leah, y su hijo varón Levar (quien heredo la dirección del Imperio por ser el primogénito), mientras pronunciaba el nombre de su fallecida esposa.

La era del Más Alto Azul de la Tierra ha comenzado, con sus hermanas como comandantes.

Se dice que en la Tierra, los nombres más usados hasta la fecha siguen siendo: Tak, Skoodge, Gaz, Tea y Zerbe (que comenzó a usarse como nombre desde hace mucho tiempo atrás) Pero, los más respetados y queridos nombres se repitieron en los trillizos del Más Alto Azul; Zim, Dib y Zid

* * *

**Ahora sí, es el final :D**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y estar conmigo a través de todo este pasaje en la historia del Imperio Terrestre. Desde su creación hasta el término de la era del Más Alto Dorado de la Tierra**

**Tengo que confesar que llore sin remedio mientras escribía el epílogo y espero que todos hayan quedado tan satisfechos como yo con esto.**

**¡Mil gracias lectores por acompañarme a lo largo de esta trilogía!**

**Se despide su humilde servidora**

**Lupita Snape**

* * *

**INVADER RADIACK ( **Hola! En efecto, fuiste con los irken como material de investigación... Al parecer los convenciste de que sería interesante para ellos tenerte en su nave. No me preguntes más, dejo tu futuro con los irken en tus manos n_n **)**

**KuroDerpy (**Hola! Pues mira que mi mente esta muriendo lentamente, pensando en un final alternativo... Prometo escribir alguno, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo pronto :s Sin embargo lo haré n_n Gracias por leer **)**

**Youko Saiyo ( **Hola! Sip, mi perversa mentecita incluyo a Zim en el epilogo como lo viste ¿Qué tal? Apuesto a que nadie lo esperaba :D **)**

**RAC (**Hola! Muy inteligente de tu parte, estando yo bien morida no iba a subir epilogo pero algo me dice que después de esto si irás hasta mi casa para prender las antorchas TT_TT Sip, tengo bastante tiempo trabajando en el siguiente fic de Invasor Zim solo que esa historia será como mis fics de Harry Potter... Laaaaarga como cuaresma de capitulos largos también n_nU **)**


End file.
